The white prince: book 1 water
by breannagabreil
Summary: zuko has twin brother that can waterbend and firebend.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Avatar the last Airbender but i down my OC Raiden

Name: Raiden

Nickname: Rai

Age: 16

Gender: male

Nationality: Fire Nation

Bending Waterbender(both southern and Northern style and cannot heal or bloodbend) and Firebender(can Generate and Redirect lighting)

Physical features: Hair:white,eyes: gold,skin: same as Zuko's,bulid: same as Zuko

Height: same as Zuko

Weight: same as Zuko

Standard clothing: red tunic like kimono top,dark pants,black boots.(wears a dark red hooded cloak)

Like: practicing his bending,meditating,

Dislikes: How his nation treat the rest of the world,people using firebending other people,people who hurt his friends and brother and uncle.

talents : skilled with Dao blades

Love interest: Ty lee

Affiliations/Alliances: good

Family: Avatar Roku(maternal great-grandfather,deceased),Ta Min(Maternal great-grandmother,deceased),Fire Lord Sozin(paternal great-grandfather,deceased),Rina(maternal grandmother,deceased),(maternal grandfather,deceased),Fire Lord Azulon(Paternal Grandfather,deceased),Fire Lady Ilah(paternal Grandmother,deceased),General Iroh(uncle),Lu Ten(cousin,deceased) Fire lord Ozai(father),Ursa(mother),Ikem(step-father),Zuko(twin brother),Azula( younger sister) and Kiyi(younger Half sister)

sage Shyu,Avatar Aang,Katara,Sokka,Toph Beifong,Suki

Enemies: Ozai,Azula,the fire sages(except Shyu),the Fire nation Military,the Dai LI,Long Feng,admiral Zhao.

history: born in 83 AG, Raiden was the second born child and son of Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa. Raiden was born with white hair something NOT usually seen in a Fire Nation child and his was dyed black. so like his brother Raiden was disdained by his father.

In 86 AG at age of 3 he started bending but Raiden had the Ability to bend an unsal fire color his fire was white and he also had ability to waterbend this put Raiden even more out of his father's favor so much that he began physically and mentally abusing Raiden. Also at young age Raiden and Zuko were schooled by Piandao in art of fighting with dual broadswords.

At eleven his Cousin Lu Ten was killed in battle during the 600 day siege of Ba Sing Se causing his uncle Iroh to abandon the fight and return home this caused his father try to get his Grandfather Azulon to revoke Iroh birthright as crown prince and make heir instead this angered azulon and told Ozai to know the lost of a child Azulon ordered Ozai to kill one of his for both her son's lives Ursa made a deal with Ozai she would give him mean to become Fire Lord and he would spare Zuko's and Raiden's lives but after he was Crowned Fire lord after his father's death and Ursa's disappearance Ozai had Raiden banished from the Capital and sent him to Crescent Island and faked Raiden's death.

Raiden remained in exile on Crescent Island until the winter of 99 AG when Team Avatar visited the Island on the day solstice where he helped Aang and then Joined Team Avatar in the quest to end the war.


	2. chapter 2

i don't own Avatar The Last Airbender but i do own My OC Raiden

On Crescent Island in the Temple in one the bed chambers we see a young man with white hair and gold eyes by the name of Raiden is looking out the window at the horizon as the sun began to set.

Today is the winter solstice and I know the Avatar will show up to Roku for guidance said Raiden.

then there was a knock at the door.

Come in Shyu said Raiden.

The door opens to reveal I middle aged man in red clothing holding a tray of food in one hand.

You alway know when it's me Raiden said, Shyu.

Well, you're the only Sage that comes to see me on a regular basis said Raiden.

Beautiful sunset today said Raiden.

Yes, it is, Raiden do you know what today is? said, Shyu.

The winter solstice said Raiden.

Correct and the Avatar is said, Shyu.

The Avatar is going to come here to talk to Avatar Roku I know I heard you and the other Sage's taking a few week ago when the eyes on Roku's Statue lit up said Raiden.

Yes, the Avatar will be coming and it my duty as a Fire Sage to help him said, Shyu.

But if you do that and are caught you'll be arrested for treason said Raiden.

Which, why you are going to help me, said Shyu.

Me? No! I can't if I'm caught the Great Sage will report back to my father and I don't what he'll do to me then said Raiden.

Everyone in the Fire Nation already thinks you're dead what the worse that he can actually do said, Shyu.

He can actually kill me said Raiden.

That's true but think about this Raiden you came here when you were 11 years old and now you're 16 years old said, Shyu.

yeah, I know how long I've been here Shyu what your point said Raiden.

my point is, you are now old enough to decide your own path and do you really want to spend the rest of your life here said, Shyu.

you can count me in said Raiden.

Great! meet me outside your room in Twenty minutes and pack a bag. you know the essentials clothes, your swords etc. Oh, and a Hooded cloak said Shyu.

Shyu what are you up to? asked Raiden.

Shyu Just smiled and left Raiden to pack.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Raiden walked out his room wear his usual attire(a/n which if anyone wondering because kind terrible at descriptions go to the first chapter), a red hooded cloak, and a small bag and the pair of Dual Broadswords on his back.

Shyu? Shyu Where are you said Raiden.

Right behind you said Shyu.

Raiden jumped and turned.

Agni, do you have to that? said Raiden.

Yes I do, come our guest should be arriving any moment

they started walking.

So do we have just keep walking around the Temple until we find him? Said Raiden.

Yes said, Shyu.

Then a boy with blue arrow tattoo's on his head and hand stopped in front them and quickly turned back to the way he came.

Think that was him said Raiden?

Yes said, Shyu.

Then they ran after him.

when they reached the end of the corridor they heard someone yell "wrong way".

They reached the end of corridor they see the two teens dressed in blue clothing who run after the boy when they the see Fire Sage and the Dualbender.

They must from one of Water Tribes thought Raiden.

Come back said, Shyu.

They chase the three to a dead end.

We don't to fight you, we are friends said, Shyu.

Firebenders aren't are friends said Sokka.

Then Aang got into a fighting stance.

Shyu walked forward got down on his hands and knees and Raiden got down on one knee.

We know your here Avatar said Shyu.

Then Aang dropped his stance.

You do? said Aang.

Yes said, Shyu.

Then both Shyu and Raiden got up.

You wish to speak to Avatar Roku, we can take you to him said, Shyu.

How? said Aang.

Shyu moves a lamp out of the way and Firebends into the opening behind the lamp opening a hidden door leading to a secret passageway.

This way said, Shyu.

Find them said The Great Sage.

Time is running out quickly said, Shyu.

Aang nods to Katara and they start to walk toward

Wait said Sokka.

What is it Sokka these two are helping us said Katara?

I know but I just want to his name and the kids said Sokka.

I'm not a kid! I'm 16 years old said Raiden.

My name is Shyu and this is Raiden said, Shyu.

Ok, lead the way said Sokka.

Then all walk into the passageway, Shyu went last to close the Door.

Avatar Roku once called this Temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma said, Shyu.

Did you know Avatar Roku? said Aang.

No, but my grandfather knew him said, Shyu.

Many generations of Fire Sage's Guarded this Temple long before me. we all have a strong spiritual connection to this place said, Shyu.

Is that how you knew I was coming said Aang.

A few weeks ago an amazing thing happened, Avatar Roku's statue its eye began to glow said, Shyu.

that when we were at the Air Temple, Avatar Roku's eye were glowing there too said Katara.

It's likely that was World wide thing said Raiden.

At that moment we knew you had returned to the world said, Shyu.

If this is the Avatar's Temple why did the Sage's attack me? said Aang.

Things have changed, in the past, the Sage's were loyal only to the Avatar, when Roku died the Sage's eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return but he never came Explained Shyu.

They were waiting for me said Aang.

Hey, feel bad you're only a hundred years late said Sokka.

Aang gave him a glare.

He vanishes for a hundred years and the world feel into chaos how is he not supposed to feel bad said Raiden.

They lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozin began the war my grandfather and the other Sage's were forced to follow him said, Shyu.

I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming i knew I would have to betray the other Sage's said, Shyu.

and I just want this war to end and save my Nation from its self-said Raiden.

Thank you both for helping me said Aang.

So Raiden why are you here you don't seem to be a sage Said Katara.

Raiden looked to Shyu who nodded

I was exiled here by my father went I was 11 years old said Raiden.

Is your father a high official or a general in the army or something? Aang asks.

Once again Raiden looked to Shyu.

Go ahead said, Shyu.

Before I say this gonna come as a bit of a shock. ok, my father is Fire Lord Ozai said Raiden.

You're the Fire Lord's son said Sokka.

Yes but I'm not on my father's side or in his good graces said Raiden.

Why not? asked Aang.

But because not only am I a Firebend but I am also a Waterbener said Raiden.

What? Said Katara.

No way, prove it said Aang

Ah! kinda hard to do with out a water source said Raiden.

Oh yeah! My bad said Aang.

Let's move on the Solstice is fast approaching said, Shyu.

We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary said, Shyu.

They walk up a long spiral case.

Once you're inside waiting for the light hit Avatar Roku's statue only then will you back able to speak with him said, Shyu.

scenes changes to a room with one window for light and the floor opens ups.

Shyu pops his head to see if the coast is clear. Once the thinks it safe he climbs out and the teens follow.

ha! no said, Shyu.

This is not good said Raiden.

Shyu? Raiden? what's wrong? Asks Aang.

The sanctuary doors! they're closed said, Shyu.

So said Sokka leaning up against the doors.

So! their not supposed to be closed said Raiden.

Raiden is right said, Shyu.

Aang walks up to the doors and tries pushing them open.

Can't just open them with Firebending like you opened that other door? Katara asks.

No! Only a fully-realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone said, Shyu.

Otherwise, the Sage's must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts said, Shyu.

Five fire blasts huh? said Sokka.

Yes, that's what he said. What are you a parrot? said Raiden.

I think I can help you out said Sokka.

This is a little trick I learned from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside of animal skins casing, Shyu lights the oiled twine and ta da! Fake firebending said Sokka.

You've really out done yourself this time Sokka said Katara.

This might actually work said, Shyu.

Sokka places an oil sack in each of the lion's mouths and then runs to a pillar and plugs his ears.

The sages will hear the explosion so as soon as they go off you rush in said Shyu to Aang.

It's almost sunset. Are you ready? said Katara.

Defiantly said Aang.

Shyu lit all the twine and walked to the pillar Aang and Raiden were behind.

Aang ran forward and tried opening the doors but they were still locked.

They're still locked said Aang.

It didn't work said, Shyu.

Aanh sink to knees.

Aang starts sending gusts of air at the door.

Why. won't. it. open. said Aang.

Aang stop! there's nothing else we can do said Katara.

I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing said Aang.

I don't get it that blast looked as strong as any firebending I've seen said Sokka.

Sokka you're a genius said Katara.

Wait how is Sokka a genius his plan didn't even work said Sokka.

Come on Aang, Let her dream said Sokka.

You're right Sokka's didn't work but it looks like it did said Katara.

did the definition of genius changed in last hundred years said Aang.

Come quickly the Avatar has entered the sanctuary said, Shyu.

How did he get in said The Great Sage?

I don't know but look at the scorch marks said Pointing the doors.

And down there said Shyu pointing at a Shadow.

He's inside. open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Roku said the Great Sage.

The other sage got into position and firebended the doors open.

It's the Avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes, We've been tricked said the Great Sage.

Then Momo attacks the Great Sage.

Then Sokka and Katara subdued two sages while Shyu takes care of another sage.

Raiden grabs and restrains the Great sage.

You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do something like this said Raiden to the Great Sage.

Now, Aang said Shyu.

Aang now you're chance said Katara.

Aang, what are waiting for said Raiden.

Then Zuko and Aang come out from out from behind the pillar. Zuko has taken Aang captive.

The Avatar's coming with me said Zuko.

Then all the sage's turn the tables on Katara, Raiden, Shyu, and Sokka.

Close the doors! Quickly said Zuko.

Aang looks over his shoulder at Sokka and Katara. As he and Zuko reach the opening, he makes several swift moves and knocks Prince Zuko off balance. Aang kicks Zuko down the stairs and turns around quickly. As Zuko tumbles down the stairs with a grunt, Aang runs towards the doors of the sanctuary which are beginning to close.

Go said Katara.

Aang banks left and jumps into the air to avoid a fire blast. He does several turns in mid-air. Aang uses the heads of two of the Fire Sages as stepping stones on his way to the doors. He sails through the doors just as they are closing. The doors shut and the locks grind.

He made it said Katara.

A blast of bright white light comes from behind the sanctuary doors.

Scene changes Aang inside the sanctuary.

He crouches on the floor in front of Avatar Roku's statue. The setting sunlight comes through an octagonal window at the top of the sanctuary. The light is reddish and moves slowly up the great statue.

The light hit the statue and I talk to Roku so why.

So why isn't anything happening? said Aang.

Back out the sanctuary.

Zuko and the other four sage's try to open the doors.

Why isn't it working it's sealed shut said Zuko.

It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside said the great sage.

Back with Aang.

Why isn't anything happening? I don't what I'm doing said Aang.

All I know is Airbending! Please, Avatar Roku talk to me said Aang.

The red light moves onto Roku's eyes then smoke appears and when it disappears Aang is face to face with Roku.

It's good to see you Aang. What took you so long said Roku.

Back outside Shyu is now kneeling before Zuko.

Why did you help the Avatar said Zuko?

Because it was once the sage's duty, it is still our duty said, Shyu.

Raiden smiled.

then clapping could be heard.

Everyone looked to where it was coming from and it was Commander Zhao.

What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him said, Zhao.

Commander Zhao said the Great Sage. while bowing.

And Prince Zuko said, Zhao.

Then Raiden looked at Zuko.

Zuko? whispered Raiden.

It was a noble effort, But your little smoke screen didn't work Two Traitors in one day the Fire Lord will be pleased said, Zhao.

A Fire Nation soldier moves towards Zuko and grabs him.

You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed said Zuko.

No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out said, Zhao.

Back with Aang and Roku.

I have something very important to tell you, Aang. That is why, when you were in the spirit world, I sent my dragon to find you said Roku.

Is it about that vision? The one with the comet? said Aang.

Yes said Roku.

What does it mean said Aang?

One hundred years ago, Fire Lord Sozen used that comet to begin the war. He and his firebending army harnessed its incredible power and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations explained Roku.

So the comet made them stronger? Said Aang.

Yes. Stronger than you could even imagine said Roku.

But that happened a hundred years ago. What does the comet have to do with the war now? asked Aang.

Listen carefully. Sozen's comet will return by the end of the summer. And Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all. If he succeeds, even the Avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world. Aang, you must defeat the Fire Lord before the comet arrives said Roku.

But I haven't even started learning waterbending, not to mention earth and fire said Aang.

Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice. But if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer's end said Roku.

Back outside.

When those doors open, unleash all your firebending power said, Zhao.

How's Aang going to make it out of this? said Katara.

How're we going to make it out of this? said Sokka.

Then Sokka turned to Raiden.

Hey, why don't you Firebend us out of here said Sokka?

that's not a good idea said, Shyu.

Why not? said Sokka.

Because genius these are made of metal and when metal gets hot it turns red and when metal gets red and hot it also burns people said Raiden.

Oh said Sokka.

Back with Aang and Roku.

What if I can't master all the elements in time? What if I fail? said Aang.

I know you can do it Aang, for you have done it before. The solstice is ending. We must go our separate ways...for now said Roku

But I won't be able to come back to the temple. What if I have questions? How will I talk to you? said Aang.

I am a part of you. When you need to talk to me again, you will find a way. A great danger awaits you at the temple. I can help you face the threat. But only if you are ready Thought Roku to Aang.

Aang eyes were closed, his tattoo's s started glowing and then his eyes opened.

I'm ready said Aang.

back outside the doors start to glow, smoke starts pouring out and then everyone had to look away from the light.

Ready said, Zhao.

The doors open and two glowing eyes are visible in the dark.

No! Aang said Katara.

Fire said, Zhao.

Then Zhao firebends and the other follow but the fire swirls into a ball and as the ball opens Avatar Roku appears

Zhao is shocked.

Avatar Roku said, Shyu.

Roku draws the fire ball back towards himself and shoots it out into the room. Zhao and his soldiers are knocked to the floor. The heat of the blast melts the chains holding Sokka, Katara, Shyu, Raiden, and Zuko.

Zuko, now free runs.

Avatar Roku's blast has breached the temple walls. Roku's entire body is now glowing. he turns to look at the cowering Fire Sages. They take fright and run for their lives.

Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple! we have to get out of here said, Shyu.

Not without Aang said Katara.

Good Luck to you. Let's go Raiden said, Shyu.

I'm staying Shyu. If I got with you I'll just be captured and brought back to my father and he'll send me somewhere else and this way I can help the Avatar end this war said Raiden.

Shyu smiled and hugged him.

Good luck said, Shyu.

Then Shyu ran towards the stairs.

Then Raiden turns to see Roku cracking the floor and then raising the lava from underneath the temple.

Then the smoke surrounds Roku and when it clears Aang is left behind.

Then Aang Falls to his Knees and Sokka and Katara rush forward to help.

We got your back said Sokka.

Thanks. Where's Shyu and Raiden said Aang?

I don't know said Katara.

the look to see Raiden in front of them.

He fled with the others said Raiden.

Why didn't you said Aang

Because I see now that is my destiny to help you end this war said Raiden.

The teens make why towards the secret passage but find it filled with lava so they to the hole in the temple wall made by Roku's blast.

Then they see Appa and Momo flying towards the temple.

The four slide down one the temples peak and onto Appa who then takes off.

No prince. No Avatar. Apparently, the only thing I do have is five traitors said, Zhao

But Commander, only Shyu helped the Avatar said the Great sage.

Save your stories for the Fire Lord. As far as I'm concerned, you're all guilty! Take them to the prison hold said, Zhao.

But then Zhao noticed the white haired boy saw earlier was with them and must have taken off with Avatar.

Who is he and Why does look so familiar thought, Zhao?

meanwhile, Zuko also caught sight of Appa through his spy glass and he thinks about the white haired boy.

Who was he but then Zuko a had a thought?

Could he be said Zuko?

Then Zuko shook his head.

No, he's dead said Zuko.


	3. Chapter 3: the Waterbending Scroll

I don't own Avatar the last Airbender except for my OC Raiden.

Appa is flying through a mostly cloudy sky and Aang is stumbling around and breathing heavy.

Would you sit down? If we hit a bump you'll go flying off! what's bugging you anyway? said Sokka.

It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives said Aang.

Well, let's see you've pretty much-mastered airbending and that only took you 112 years... I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer said Sokka.

I haven't even started waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole! What am I gonna do!? said Aang?.

Katara grabs Aang arm and pulls him down.

Calm down. It's going to be okay. If you want, I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know said Katara.

You'd do that? said Aang.

Great idea Katara and if you guys want I show the stuff I know to said Raiden.

Thanks, Raiden said Katara.

No problem I did say I'd prove I can Waterbender back at the temple said Raiden.

We'll need to find a good source of water first said Katara.

Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in said Sokka.

 **Scene changes to a waterfall with a river at the bottom.**

Nice puddle said Sokka.

Appa swoops in overhead, grunts loudly and drops himself into the water and soaks Momo who is sitting on a rock. Appa rolls over.

Yah! Don't start without me boy said Aang who had stripped down to his underwear.

Remember the reason we're here said Katara.

Oh, Right time to practice Waterbending said Aang.

Then Aang pulls his pants back on.

Great. So what am I supposed to do? said Sokka.

You could... clean the gunk out of Appa's toes? said Aang.

So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking the mud out of a giant bison's feet? said Sokka.

Mud and bugs! said Aang

Okay said Sokka taking the branch.

Sokka grabs the branch and walks away, resigned to his task.

Appa resting low in the water, where he is blowing bubbles.

 **Scene change to the deck of Zuko's ship where he and another crew member are Firebending when the ship violently jerks and sends them into the railing.**

Someone's changing our course! said Zuko.

Scene changes to the bridge where the helmsman is at the wheel when Zuko bursts in.

What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course! said Zuko.

Iroh and some other crewmen can be seen playing Pai Sho.

Actually, someone did. I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko said Iroh.

Is it something to do with the Avatar? said Zuko

Even more urgent. It seems... I've lost my Lotus tile said Iroh.

Lotus tile? said Zuko.

For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ said Iroh.

You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile? said Zuko

See, you, like most people, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully, they'll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life! said Iroh.

Zuko works hard to contain his anger, ultimately releasing a gout of flame from his mouth the licks over the ceiling. Cut to a smiling Iroh, who is soon clouded with smoke.

I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew said Iroh.

 **Back with Aang and the others**

Sokka is cleaning Appa's toes.

Yeah, don't get too happy. You gotta do me next said Sokka.

Then we see Aang, Katara, and Raiden standing on the river bank.

This is a pretty basic move but it still took me months to perfect, so don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just push and pull the water like this... said Katara.

She and begins to bob gracefully back and forth, the water on the river edge moving back and forth with her.

Raiden does the same.

The key is getting the wrist movement right said Katara.

Then Aang gets up and starts doing it.

Like this? said Aang. imitating Katara and Raiden.

That's almost right, if you keep practicing, I'm sure eventually – said Katara.

Hey, I'm bending it already! said Aang.

Then they look see Aang large wave.

Wow, I can't believe you got that so quickly said Katara.

It took me two months to learn that move said Katara.

Three for me said Raiden.

Well, you two had to figure it out on your own. I'm lucky enough to have great teachers said Aang.

Thanks said Katara

Raiden smiled.

So what's next? said Aang.

This is a more difficult move. I call it "streaming the water." said Katara.

Katara moves her hands and pulls out of a stream of water from the river and begins to loop it around.

It's harder than it looks so don't be disappointed if...said Katara.

Aang has already mastered this move. He is moving around his stream of water as if it were a toy as Katara stands motionless. After a few minutes of frolicking, cut to Katara who definitely looks sour. She drops her water stream. Aang plays with his for a few more seconds and then dumps his back into the river.

Nice work, though the over-the-head flare was unnecessary said Katara.

I'll say said Raiden.

Sorry. Well, don't stop now, keep 'em coming! said Aang.

Well, I kinda know this one other move, but it's pretty hard. I haven't even totally figured it out yet. The idea is to create a big, powerful wave.. said Katara.

Katara concentrates, raises a blob of water out of the river, but it falls back upon itself when Katara's concentration collapses.

So, like this? said Aang.

He raises his hands and a huge wall of water shoots up into the air. Sokka with the wave building visible behind him. He turns and his eyes go wide.

Aang said Sokka.

He gets soaked as the wave breaks over he and coming up out of the water since he had been washed off Appa.

Looks like I got the hang of that move! What else ya got? said Aang.

That's enough practicing for today said Katara.

Yeah, I'll say! You just practiced our supplies down the river! said

Sokka.

Uh... sorry. I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff said Aang

Ugh, it was hard enough when you were just an Airbender said Sokka.

Luckily I took my stuff off Appa said Raiden.

 **Scene changes to a marketplace.**

We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely said Sokka.

Uhh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle! said Aang holding up a white whistle in the shape of a bison.

Aang draws in a great breath and blows into it, cut to Sokka with his fingers in his ears to stop the sound he believes is coming. Nothing happens – only the sound of rushing air.

It doesn't even work. Momo chitters into Aang's ear as his master stops blowing into it. See, even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk said Sokka.

No offense, Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on said Katara.

Aang hands over the money to Katara.

You know I have some money said Raiden holding a coin sack.

Where'd you get that? said Sokka.

Shyu would slip me a Copper Piece or two every once and a while and I couldn't spend them on the island so I saved them said Raiden.

How much is there said Aang?

About five years worth of savings said Raiden.

Raiden opens the sack for them to see and gather around him

They see lots rectangles with two concave sides and a small image of a flame in its center.

Those are Fire Nation Copper Pieces? said Katara.

Yep said Raiden closing the coin sack.

Let's keep moving said Sokka.

 **Scene changes to a man shouting in front of one of the larger ships.**

Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come one by! said a crewman.

Aang, Katara, Raiden, and Aang are walking by the ship. The pirate runs right up to them, but they keep walking.

Oh! You there! I can see by your clothing that your world traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios? said the Crewmen.

Then Aang goes back.

Sure! What are curios? said Aang

I'm not entirely sure, but we got'em! said the crewmen.

Then the crewmen takes Aang by the shoulders and guides him towards the ship.

Aboard the ship, Katara sees a stone monkey richly jeweled with large, blood red rubies.

I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur. That beast would fetch me a hefty sum, if you'd be interested in bartering said a man with a large hat and a parrot like creature on his shoulder.

Momo's not for sale said Aang.

Katara walks over to a scroll rack and sees one of them has the water symbol on it so she it out and opens it and sees the instructions on how to perform various waterbending moves. Her eyes light up and she draws an intake of breath.

Look at this, Aang! It's a waterbending scroll. Check out these crazy moves said Katara.

Where did you get a waterbending scroll? asked Aang.

The Captain's hand suddenly slams down upon it and the Captain between them rolling up the scroll and smiling.

Let's just say I got it up north at a most reasonable price. Free! said the Captain.

Then the captain puts it back in the rack.

Waaait a minute...sea-loving traders...with suspiciously acquired merchandise...and pet reptile birds...You guys are pirates! Said Sokka.

What took you so long to figure it out Sokka said Raiden.

We prefer to think of ourselves as high-risk traders said the crewmen from before.

Katara looking at the two measly copper pieces in her hand. She turns to the Pirate Captain.

So, how much for the, uh, "traded" scroll? Asked Katara.

I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom. Unless, of course, you kids have 200 gold pieces on ya right now? said the Pirate Captain.

I know how to deal with these guys, Katara, pirates love to haggle. She gives him the money. Watch and learn. Aang walks over the Pirate Captain. What say to the price of... one copper piece! said Aang.

Hahaha! The price is 200 gold pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare said the Pirate Captain.

Okay – two copper pieces! said Aang.

It's not as amusing the second time, boy said the Pirate Captain.

Aang, can we get out of here, I feel like we're getting weird looks said Katara.

Aye, we be castin' off now said Aang.

The four leave the ship.

What was that all about, Katara said Aang.

Yeah, I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection said Sokka.

And they had some nice dual broadswords the were in my price range said Aang.

I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here said Katara.

Then The pirate who solicited them originally runs across the deck shouting.

Hey you, get back here! said the Pirate Barker.

Well, well, look who's come to their senses. Told Ya the haggling would pay off said Aang.

I...I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us! said Katara.

No kidding, Run! said Raiden.

The kids run off with the pirates in pursuit.

Get back here! said a Random Pirate.

The four run down an alley and the Pirates split into two groups.

One follows the kids while the other led by the pirate salesmen goes in another direction.

This way! Let's cut'em off! said the Pirate Barker.

The four kids turning the corner around a building, pirates in pursuit. As he rounds the corner Sokka skids and yells "whoa!", but they keep going. As she passes the corner, Katara waterbends some water from a nearby stall onto the ground and freezes it. The lead pirate slips and hits the ground.

Nice Katara said Raiden.

Thanks said Katara.

He is nuzzling a cabbage happily. He puts the cabbage in his portable stand, which is full of cabbages and begins to wheel it away. As he does, Sokka and Katara run by, bumping the cart and knocking off cabbages. The shopkeeper saves the cabbages from hitting the ground, but then Aang launches himself between the cart's canopy and the cabbages and emerges out the other side. As he does, he turns and airbends the cart up the street to strike the pursuing pirates. The cart disappears in a cloud of dust as do the pirates. The cabbage dealer enters the view, back to the screen and clearly irate.

My cabbages! This place is worse than Omashu! said the Cabbage Merchant.

the kids are running down another alley, but when they turn the next corner they are met by the pirate salesmen and his men. The kids run back the way they came, the pirates again in pursuit.

I hope that lemur of yours has nine lives! said a random pirate.

The kids turn into a blind alley. They turn around to face their pursuers. Cut the to Pirate Barker and his mates now blocking the entrance.

Now, who gets to take the steel of my blade first? said the pirate Barker.

No thanks! said Aang.

Aang airbends a huge gust of wind at the Pirates, who are blinded with dust and disoriented. Aang begins to rush forward while opening his glider. Katara, Sokka, and Raiden run along behind and then latch onto to Aang's legs and waist.

Hold on tight! said Aang.

Aang, I thought we were running away from the pirates! said Katara.

Just hang on! said Aang.

They have trouble gaining altitude at first, in fact, they bounce off the heads of many of the pirates they are trying to escape. They eventually get airborne, however, and look back to see the pirates and the port receding behind them

Scene changes back to the waterfall.

I used to kinda look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible said Aang.

I know, that's why I took – this! said Katara.

the waterbending scroll in Katara outstretched hand. Aang gets up, an unhappy look on his face

Raiden Facepalms.

No way said Aang.

Isn't it great? said Katara.

No wonder they were trying to hack us up. You stole their waterbending scroll said Sokka.

I prefer to think of it as "high-risk trading." said Katara.

Haha! Good one, Katara said Aang

Sokka, where do you think they got it? They stole it from a waterbender said Katara.

It doesn't matter. You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes said Sokka.

These are real waterbending forms. You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn waterbending said Katara.

Whatever said Sokka.

Well, what's done is done. We have it. We might as well learn from it said Aang.

Wait! said Raiden.

What is it Raiden? said Katara.

I want to show guys something said Raiden.

Then Raiden dug through his bag and pulls a similar scroll but this one has orange and a fire symbol on the ends.

Then Raiden opens it and like the Waterbending scroll it has moves but for Firebending instead of Waterbending.

This is a Firebending scroll said Raiden.

Neat! where'd you get it? said Aang.

Shyu. he gave to me as a gift for my birthday this year said Raiden.

I just wanted to let you know I have it so when you're ready to learn Firebending you know it's here said Raiden.

Thanks, Raiden said Aang.

Your welcome said Raiden.

So do you want Waterbend with us said Aang?

No thanks, I'm gonna pass and mediate said Raiden.

Ok, maybe after I'll join you said Aang.

Then Raiden walks away.

 **Scene changes to the Market.**

I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace said Iroh.

It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone said Zuko.

Quite the contrary. I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain! said Iroh.

A parade of Fire Nation soldiers walks by carrying armloads of merchandise that Iroh has just bought. One of them is some kinds of brass musical instrument.

You bought a tsungi horn? said Zuko.

For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds said Iroh.

Then Zuko and Iroh came across the Pirate ship.

Oh, this place looks promising.

Then Iroh spots the same jeweled stone monkey Katara had earlier.

Oh, that is handsome. Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley said Iroh?

We lost the Water Tribe girl and the white haired boy and the little bald monk she was traveling with said the Pirate Barker.

Zuko overhears them.

This monk did he have an arrow on his head said Zuko.?

 **Scene change to an up close view of the Waterbending scroll.**

I just want to try this one move first and then it's all yours said Katara,

Aang now holding open he scroll for her. She leans backward, assuming the waterbending stance prescribed in the scroll.

The single water whip"... looks doable said Katara.

She raises a stream of water and whips it around, but it hits her in the forehead, leaving a bruise. Sokka, visible over her shoulder sitting cross legged on a rock, laughs.

What's so funny? said Katara.

Sokka: I'm sorry, but you deserve that. You've been duped. She's only interested in teaching herself said Sokka.

Aang will get his turn once I figure out the water whip! said Katara.

She tries again, but the whip behaves erratically and unintentionally zaps Momo, who screams at her in protest.

Why can't I get this stupid move! said Katara?

You'll get it said Aang.

Katara looks displeased at this pronouncement, undoubtedly expecting Aang to show her up once again. Cut to Aang making the water whip correctly on the first try.

You just gotta shift your weight through the stances... There. See, the key to bending is... said Aang.

Will you PLEASE shut your air hole! Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted! yelled Katara.

She looks over at Sokka and Raiden who look unimpressed and angry.

What? said Katara.

She looks at Aang, who is frightened and looks on the verge of tears.

Omigosh, Aang, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. But, you know what, it won't happen again. She rolls up the scroll and hands it to Aang. Here, this is yours. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore.

It's okay, Katara said Aang.

What about Momo? He's the real victim here said Sokka.

I'm sorry Momo said Katara.

And... what about me? There was that time you – said Sokka.

No more apologies! yelled Katara.

scene changes to Zuko's ship. The prows open and deploys a small cutter craft that steams away.

 **Changes scene on the river where the cutter craft and the pirate ship are moving up the river in parallel.**

Shouldn't we stop to search the woods? said the Pirate Captain.

We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, right? said Zuko.

Uh huh said the Pirate Captain.

Then they'll be on the water said Zuko.

 **Scene changes to the kid's campsite. fire still blazing. The boys are asleep, but Katara is awake. She gets up and silently removes the scroll from Aang's bag. She backs guiltily away from the camp, turning around only to be confronted by Momo's luminescent green eyes. He is sitting on some sort of tree trunk as he chitters at her.**

Shh! Momo, go back to sleep said Katara.

She walks by and he chitters again, but she "sh's" him once more. Fade to Katara by the river practicing, but failing to produce, the water whip.

She lifts a globe of water out of the river and tries to manipulate it, each of her mistakes being punctuated by a verbal exclamation of "okay", "stupid!"

Shoot! Come on water, work with me here! said Katara.

 **Scene changes to Zuko and the Pirate Captain on the deck of one of their ships, who are clearly now close enough to hear this noise. They look at each other.**

 **Scene changes to Katara wielding a stream of water.**

Okay, Katara, shift your weight through the stances...ugh! said Katara to herself.

No, let go of me yells Katara.

She bends a water whip around and smacks the pirate in the face. He lets her go, but she runs right into Zuko's arms, who holds her fast.

I'll save you from the pirates said Zuko.

 **Scene changes to Katara is bound to the trunk of a small tree, her hands behind the trunk. She is surrounded by the pirates and Zuko's soldiers.**

Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother or your white haired friend said Zuko.

Go jump in the river! said Katara.

Try to understand, I need to capture to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange, I can restore something you've lost said Zuko Holding up her mother's necklace to her neck.

My mother's necklace! How did you get that? said Katara.

I didn't steal it if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is said Zuko.

No! said Katara.

Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll! said the Pirate Captain

Zuko produced the scroll and making fire in his hand beneath.

I wonder how much money this is worth? said Zuko

A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here said Zuko.

Fine said the Pirate Captain.

 **Scene changes to the kids camp the next morning.**

Aang and Sokka still sleeping. Sokka rolls over, starting to wake. He notices Katara's empty sleeping bag.

Huh? Where did she go? said Sokka.

Then Raiden comes from the forest with some more wood.

Then he see's Sokka searching Aang's bag

You do know that an invasion of privacy right said Raiden

I don't believe it said Sokka.

What's wrong? asked Aang.

She took the scroll! She's obsessed with that thing. It's just a matter of time before she gets us all in deep – said Sokka.

He is pulled right off his sleeping bag screaming. He lands on the ground and is faced by a pirate who throws another sling at him. He rolls out of the way, picks up his spear and charges the intruder.

Raiden shoots a fire blast at the coming towards him and insinuates it's.

Aan turns to see a huge beefy pirate hefting two crossbows with a net tied between them. He aims and fires. Aang fires an air ball at the approaching net, but the air passes right through it. The net rolls him up into a nice neat bundle and he is thrown backwards onto the ground, where another pirate begins dragging him away.

I got him, come on! said a Random Pirate.

Oh, what? I'm not good enough to kidnap? said Sokka.

He is answered by another net which scoops him up.

What about the firebender said a random pirate.

They try firing another net at him and again he burns it. then a bolas is tossed at him and then a net is tossed at him and then he is dragged off.

the pirates, Zuko, and his men lined up facing each other. Katara is still bound to the tree, Iroh standing next to her. The pirates have Sokka, Aang, and Raiden tied up, Zuko holds the scroll.

Nice work said Zuko.

Aang, this is all my fault said Katara

No, Katara it isn't said Aang.

Yeah, it kind of is said Iroh.

Then Iroh looks at the young man with white hair and he looks familiar to Iroh.

Give me the boy said Zuko.

You give us the scroll said the Pirate Captain

You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!? said Sokka

Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other said Zuko.

Your friend is the Avatar? said the Pirate Captain.

Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll said Sokka

Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant said Zuko

Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth...said Aang.

Yeah, Sokka zip it said Raiden.

I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life! said Sokka.

Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid said the Pirate Captain/

You'll regret breaking a deal with me!

Zuko and the guards on either side of him unleash a torrent of flame, which bathes the ground underneath the pirates who jump out the way. General melee begins. The Pirate Salesmen jumps into the midst of the firebenders with a cry. Zuko and his men bear down on the still bound Aang, Raiden, Sokka. As they get near, four pirates jump into the frame to defend their captives. They drop smoke bombs and the battlefield instantly becomes a foggy mess. The remaining Fire Nation soldiers approaches the edge of the crowd and are instantly pulled in by the arms of pirates emerging from the smoke. Momo climbs down the trunk and chews open her bonds.

Thanks, Momo. I owe you a bushel of apples said Katara.

 **Scene changes Aang running through the smoke, coughing, his hands still bound. Near misses with a throwing star and a spear cut Aang's bonds.**

Zuko exits the cloud of smoke and he puts the waterbending scroll through his waistband on his back. He turns around to just avoid a sword stroke. Zuko assumes a firebending stance, then cut to the Pirate Captain pointing a sword at him. They struggle, but no one gains an advantage.

A sling removes the scroll from Zuko's waistband.

Momo intercepts the sling as it returns to the pirate and takes the scroll, Momo, in turn, is pursued by the Pirate Captain's green parrot, which tackles Momo in mid-air. The lemur drops the scroll and it falls back down into the smoke filled battlefield, jets of flame erupting from it at various points.

 **Scene changes to Sokka and Raiden crawling on the ground, the sound of steel on steel all around him. Out of the smoke, a machete buries itself in the ground in front Sokka, scaring him. He uses its blade to cut his arm bonds.**

Then Raiden burns through his.

You know it would be nice if you had done that from the start said Sokka.

Sorry said Raiden.

Aang, are you there? called Sokka.

Aang airbending himself up over the smoke cloud, then dropping back down.

I'm over here, follow my voice! Said Aang

Where? Raiden and I can't find you! said Sokka.

I'm right here! said Aang

The Avatar assumes an airbending stance and blows away the smoke from the immediate area to reveal a mix of Fire Nation soldiers and pirate in combat. They freeze and look at him. He closes the smoke back up around them.

Uhh, never mind! I'll find you guys! said Aang.

Sokka and Raiden crawl out of the smoke and getting up. As he does, Aang jumps out of the smoke over Sokka's and Raiden's heads.

Run! said Aang.

They run towards the pirate ship, which Katara is trying to push off the beach.

Katara! You're okay! said Aang.

Help me get this boat back in the water so we can get out of here! said Katara.

All four begin to push on the boat, but nothing happens. They stop and look up at the prow.

We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship said Sokka.

A team of rhinos... or three waterbenders.

Katara looks at Aang and smiles and Raiden nods. Aang, Katara, and Raiden pull the river back and forth up the beach, slowly raising the water level around the prow. The ship floats.

Everybody in! said Katara.

 **Back to the duel between Zuko and the Pirate Captain. Iroh breaks it up.**

Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail? said Iroh

We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle! said Zuko.

It's no proverb said Iroh pointing.

They see the pirate ship sailing downriver

Bleeding hog-monkeys! said the Pirate Captain

Haha! said Zuko.

Pirate ship now far away is being followed by Zuko's boat with the Pirates aboard one of whom moves to moons Zuko and his Uncle

Hey! That's my boat! said Zuko running after it

Maybe it should be a proverb said Iroh.

Come on, Uncle! said Zuko.

 **back with the kids**

Sokka! Can't you make it go any faster? said Aang.

I don't know how. This thing wasn't made by the water tribe said Sokka.

The pirates are passing them. When they draw parallel, pirates begins jumping onto the kid's ship.

Katara. backs up, Aang, waterbends a huge wave onto the deck that washes one of the pirates overboard. Katara, afraid at first, but then gaining confidence and determination in her continence, creates a water whip and smacks the other one overboard and Raiden fights some off with his Firebending.

Hey, you did the water whip! said Aang

I couldn't have done it without your help! said Katara.

Will you two quit congratulating each other and help me out! said Sokka.

Momo is being closely pursued by the Captain's parrot. The pursuit ends when Momo traps the parrot by wrapping him in the pirate vessel's black flag.

Sokka being held aloft by the beefy pirate. Sokka screams as the pirate throws him into the sail in front of him. Sokka falls with a thud to the deck below.

That's good! said, Pirate Barker.

Aang drops into the scene from the left and throws the Pirate Salesmen threw the guard rail with a huge blast of air. He twirls the beefy pirate around on a whirlwind of air for a few minutes before ejecting him high into the and he comes back down with a splash in the river.

Aang, look! said Sokka.

Aang see's the waterfall.

Oh, no! said Aang.

The Pirate Barker draws his blade, making a distinctive sound. Aang turns to face him and draws his bison whistle in response. He blows the whistle furiously to no seeming effect. the unimpressed Pirate Barker, who is promptly round-kicked overboard by Sokka who has just entered the shot from the right.

Have you lost your mind!? This is no time for flute practice! said Sokka.

Katara and Aang looking over the starboard railing at the rapidly approaching waterfall. the prow almost at the lip of the fall.

Katara: We can stop the boat! Aang, Raiden, together, push and pull the water!

 **Scene changes to Raiden, Katara. and Aang on the foredeck waterbending in unison, making pushing and pulling motions. Cut to overhead shot of the boat, which is now turning around right at the lip of the fall.**

It's working! It's slowing down! said Katara.

 **scene changes to Raiden, Aang, and Katara bending, then back to the ship which is now at a 90-degree angle to the lip of the fall and motionless. Cut back a side shot of Aang and Katara, Sokka in the background. Beyond Sokka, the smokestack of the cutter can be seen growing larger.**

We're doing it! said Katara.

But we have another problem! said Sokka.

They see Zuko's boat coming towards them and Zuko's boat crashes into them pushing them towards the waterfall.

They fall off the ship and over the waterfall then Appa comes in and they land on his back.

I knew a bison whistle would come in handy. Thanks, Appa said Aang.

Yeah, we owe ya one said Sokka.

Appa grunts.

 **Scene changes to Zuko running up to the river bank near the waterfall, Iroh huffing and puffing behind him.**

My boat! said Zuko

Hehe, Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The missing lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time! said Iroh.

He produces the missing lotus tile with a huge smile on his face. Cut to wide shot of Iroh still holding out the piece, Zuko trying to control his breathing and his temper.

Iroh holding the piece, which disappears fast as lightning when Zuko snatches it from him. Zuko throws it as far as he can.

 **Scene changes pirates floating downstream. The piece lands on the Pirate Barker's head**

 **Scene changes to Aang and the others**

Aang, I still owe you an were just so good at waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry said Katara.

That's okay, Katara said Aang.

Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway said Katara.

Sokka's hand holding the scroll.

Is that really how you feel? Asked Sokka.

The scroll! said Katara.

She reaches for it, but Sokka pulls it away and gives her the Heisman with his other hand

First, what did you learn? said Sokka.

Stealing is wrong said Katara.

She takes the scroll.

Unless it's from pirates! said Katara.

Haha! Good one, Katara said Aang.

Yeah said Raiden.


	4. Jet

I don't own Atla but I do own my OC Raiden

Open on a pale blue sky, panning down to reveal the tops of a vast deciduous forest. The trees are blanketed in leaves of fiery reds and oranges; there is just a hint of green left on one or two. The air is alive with the chirrps and whirrs of insects. The pan stops on a wide branch. A little yellow beetle scuttles from around the backside of the branch, toward the trunk. The bug is suddenly covered in a rapidly growing shadow as Momo swoops in from above. Before he can catch it, the beetle's carapace opens like a ladybug's, and it flies off while he peeks under his paws to see if he got it. Discovering he hasn't, Momo leaps after it.

The beetle flies up the tree trunk with Momo climbing in pursuit and chittering. They ring the tree then descend.

A pile of slightly lumpy red nuts sits in the foreground. The beetle lands on the ground. Momo lands in a pounce from the same direction, but once again the beetle flies off before he can catch it. He watches it, then notices the fruit.

the neat pile of about a dozen or so apple-like nuts sitting on a pile of leaves. Other than the leaf pile, the ground is bare dirt. Momo's ears prick straight up.

Momo pounces on it. Suddenly, copper-colored slats snap up from the leaves and surround him in a globe. The snare's slats run longitudinally; the "poles" are parallel to the ground. The globe shifts so that the 'north pole' is on top into the canopy as the snare and its cargo spring into the air, where two other snares hang.

Momo's snare comes to a jerking stop at about the same level in the air as the two other snares. They are also occupied: large brown baboon-like animals bark noisily, as they hold onto the slats like prison bars and pull on them. The momentum of the ascent leaves Momo's snare—and Momo—spinning.

 **Scene changes to another clearing in the forest. Between trees Aang, Katara, Sokka, Raiden, and Appa are visible at the far end, taking a break from travel.**

Where's Momo? said Aang.

Momo's yowl echoes through the forest.

Aang standing in the foreground with Katara, Raiden, and Sokka sitting on the ground. They look around, trying to tell where the call came from.

Aang wanders in drawn by Momo's urgent calls With a sweep of his arms, He airbends to leap, climbing to Momo's height by rebounding up off close-by tree trunks.

Hang on Momo! said Aang.

 **Cut to a tree branch. It extends out of a main part of the tree. Attached to the trunk is a small winch. A rope enters the winch from lower on the trunk.**

Then continues up to an eye loop bolt attached to the underside of the branch, before hanging straight down. Aang ascends in He sits, then flips over the branch and dangles beneath it like an acrobat on a trapeze. He grabs the rope, releases a latch on the winch, and carefully feeds more line.

As Sokka and Katara ease the snare down to the ground between them and together pull the squeaky slats apart enough to make an exit. Momo immediately hops out and runs to the foreground to finish a handful of the nuts, his peril forgotten. Sokka and Katara release the snare, and Sokka groans and slaps his forehead at the lack of gratitude. Aang jumps down from above and looks up. Sokka and Katara also look up.

The Hog Monkeys in them moan pleadingly. The traps are suspended near each other on a different branch

All right—you too said Aan

He crouches, then springs up in a spiraling column of airbent wind that carries him up to the trees. Sokka reaches behind.

This is gonna take forever said Sokka

Then he turns to Raiden.

Can't you Firebend those traps down said Sokka?

It's too far of a distance and I might hit Aang said Raiden.

Fine said Sokka.

Sokka throws his boomerang in one fluid move. The boomerang enters and exists the scene, cutting the both ropes in the process. The ropes fall away; There's the sound of crashes and panicked beast barks.

Aang appears. he's hanging below the branch and hugging it as he inches over to the first staple. He pauses to look upside-down at the ground below.

That works said Aang.

On the ground, the hog monkeys are loose; their cages like open clam shells. They walk on all fours to the foreground. One disappears between the framing trees, the other climbs up the tree framing the left and disappears. Sokka approaches one of the busted snares and kneels to examine it, as Aang enters by skidding down the trunk and root of a tree

These are Fire Nation traps—you can tell from the metalwork said Sokka.

You're right Sokka and the ones who set these are probably nearby said Raiden.

We'd better pack up camp, and get moving said Sokka.

Sokka's hands pull taught the bindings on a roll of gear.

Katara hands a gear roll up to Aang, who is sitting on Appa's head. Sokka sees this. He leaves his roll and walks over to them

Ah-ah...no flying this time said Sokka.

What? said Katara.

Aang hands the roll to Sokka, who puts it on the ground.

Why wouldn't we fly? said Aang.

Think about it. Somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa—he's just too noticeable said Sokka.

What! Appa's not too noticeable said Katara.

He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head—it's kinda hard to miss him! said Sokka.

Sokka's just jealous 'cause he doesn't have an arrow said Sokka.

I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk said Sokka.

Who made you the boss said Katara.

I'm not the boss—I'm the leader said Sokka.

You're the leader? But your voice still cracks said Katara.

I'm the oldest and I'm a warrior. (tries to speak deeper) So...I'm the leader! said Sokka.

Actually, I'm the oldest said Raiden.

And if anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean, he is the Avatar said Katara.

Are you kidding—he's just a goofy kid! said Sokka.

Aang, dangling from Appa's horn: upside-down by his hands with his legs sticking out into space. Appa looks rather unimpressed.

He's right said Aang.

 **Cut to Katara and Sokka again. Sokka has his pack on his back.**

Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl said Katara.

I-I've kissed a girl—you...just haven't met her said Sokka.

Who? Gran-gran? I've met Gran-gran said Katara.

No—besides Gran-gran. Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot and a leader has to trust his instincts said Sokka.

Okay, we'll try it your way Oh Wise Leader said Katara.

Aang steps over, now wearing a backpack. Momo is sitting on the top.

Who knows—walking might be fun said Aang.

Between trees the group trudges along, with Sokka in front, followed by Aang/Momo, Katara, Raiden, and Appa.

Walking stinks! How do people go anywhere without a flying bison? said Aang.

I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts—they seem to know everything said Katara.

Ha ha. Very funny said Sokka.

I'm tired of carrying this pack said Aang.

You know who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka's Instincts! said Katara,

That's a great idea! Hey, Sokka's Instincts, would you mind— said Aang.

Okay, okay—I get it. Look, guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that- we're safe from...the—-Fire...Nation... said Sokka.

Sokka, Aang Katara Raiden, and Momo have just walked into a clearing with a Fire Nation encampment in it. On the opposite end of the clearing are three Pavilion tents, and an active fire pit with logs as benches on two sides. The camp is occupied.

Most of them seated or crouching near the fire with bowls in hand. The surprise of others. On a couple of soldiers seated closest to the tents, which have door-flaps with the Fire Nation emblem on them. One of these soldiers has a patch over his left eye.

You saying said Raiden.

RUN! said Sokka.

As they drop their packs, The soldiers leap up from the logs, swords out. The one-eyed soldier takes a Bender's stance and launches a fist-full of fire at them. The fire misses them—mostly—but sets the bushes behind them alight.

We're cut off! said Sokka.

Sokka, your shirt! said Aang.

Sokka looks and yells in panic.

Katara uncorks a skin container and begins to bend the contents—water—into a flowing ribbon. The ribbon splashes against Sokka's tunic, putting it out. Katara redirects the ribbon back into the waterskin and replaces the cap.

The trio is surrounded: the burning bushes behind them, the soldiers all around. They put their backs together and face the warriors, ready to fight if necessary.

If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you said Sokka.

What are you doing? said Sokka.

Bluffing? said Sokka.

You? Promise not to hurt us? said the Captain

There is a quiet zip and thud. The Captain looks surprised for a moment, then groans and collapses face first on the ground. His men lower their weapons a little.

Nice work, Sokka! How'd Ya do that? said Aang.

Uh...instinct? said Sokka.

Look! said Katara.

She points to somewhere above. Blur to a figure standing on the massive branch of a nearby tree. The person drops something and draws two blades from the middle of his back... He steps off the back of the branch, his weapons held high. Instead of falling straight down, the weapons seem to catch on the branch, allowing him to sling himself in the direction of the camp. The stranger kicks over two of the soldiers farthest from the Trio; he lands with a foot on each of their backs.

He rushes forward, his Shuang Gou (twin hook sword) in each hand. He hooks a leg each on another pair of soldiers and sends them head over heels. With a polished body flip, he launches them through the air. They end up in a heap on top of their prone captain.

He lands on his feet, ready for more.

Down you go said Jet.

The kids look up from the little pile-up at him.

A soldier rushes up from behind Jet, sword raised. The young man hooks his opponent's sword hand as he spins. Jet finishes where he started—ready to face a new opponent—while his opponent is sent flying. The man lands at the feet of a quartet of sword holders. The closest then looks up

They're in the trees! said A soldier.

A small boy drops from above and lands on the soldier's shoulders, then spins his helmet around, blinding him. He staggers off, his small attacker still on his shoulders and laughing all the while. Before the remaining three swordsmen can react, arrows ZIP from above, disarming each man without hurting him.

Blur up to the archer sitting on a branch. He reaches for a quiver on his back and fits two arrows to the string of his bow. The archer swings backward until he is hanging beneath the branch by his knees. He lets his arrows fly.

Another quartet of soldiers. The foremost two have their swords knocked from their hands by the arrows, while an individual leaps from a low branch to the ground.

As the two disarmed soldiers run off, a swordsman charges the newcomer. This freedom fighter ducks, lets the swordsman run into (and across) his back and tosses his opponent up onto the branch with a shrug. The second swordsman is more cautious, but with speed and strength the rebel grabs him, spins him around and throws him. The barehanded rebel turns and heads for new targets before his old one hits the ground. Meanwhile, a boy with a knife and red face paint drops to the foreground and runs off to fight.

Jet, who watches over his shoulder as Katara uses her water to take on an OC foe and beside her Aang bends the air, dragging two soldiers in a dusty circle around the pair.

Raiden who by this time has his Broadswords drawn is fighting off and another soldier.

Sokka, boomerang raised in both hands, shouting a war cry. A soldier charges him, but before they meet Jet enters the scene. He uses his swords to pole vault him into the chest of the swordsman, who goes flying in the opposite direction OC. Sokka stops shouting and sags out of his battle stance.

Hey, he was mine! said Sokka,

Gotta be quicker next time said Jet.

Jet turns and rejoins the battle. Katara is left impressed, while a grumpy Sokka walks off.

two soldiers backing towards the forest, but before they can escape, a massive rebel drops to the ground. As they turn to face him, their faces register shock as he comes out of his drop crouch...and towers above them. Quickly, however, they recover and take a battle stance. The grinning giant simply reaches over his shoulder and pulls out a log thicker than a man's leg. He raises it two-handed over his head, and with a growl lowers the boom.

Jet turns from his current opponent to watch the two swordsman backing away, their swords bent beyond use. They drop them and flee. He grins and turns to face the determined Spearman. The man jabs for his throat, but he catches the spear shaft with the hooks of his swords. They struggle for a moment, before Jet spins and sidesteps the spear. With one sword free, he hooks the man, who goes flying. The soldier's spear is also sent flying. It's butt-end strikes the back of a nearby swordsman's helmet, knocking him out. The sagging soldier reveals his opponent to be Sokka, ready to receive an attack with his war club. He looks at the downed man.

Man! said Sokka.

Another spearman attempts to strike at Jet from behind. Just in time Jet catches the spearpoint in the space between the grip and the crescent-shaped guard of his sword and redirects it away from his head. The soldier quickly follows the spear, pushing it free and facing the young man again with a flourish. Jet also quickly recovers his stance. Jet catches the spear tip with his hooks this time and angles the spear into the ground. He runs up it, leaps, kicks off the back of the soldier's helmet and stumbles a few steps forward before stopping in front of Katara as if he'd meant to do all of it

Hey said Jet.

Hi said Katara.

Together they turn to take in the camp, now deserted by all but the newcomers.

You just took out a whole army almost single-handed! said Aang.

Army? Pfft. There were only, like, twenty guys! said Sokka.

My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters. Sneers- (The Weaponless rebel, who is eating from one of the soldier's bowls) -Longshot (The Archer; he raises his paddy-hat covered head at his name) -Smellerbee (The rebel with the face paint and knife. His knife between his teeth, a captured Fire Nation Sword slung across his back and he has one in each hand. He brandishes them when Jet names him) -The Duke and Pipsqueak. (They are standing next to each other. The Duke is the littlest rebel, the one who rode the soldier's shoulders. He raises his quarterstaff slightly at his name. Pipsqueak is the giant, who puts his log away as his name is called. said Jet.

Pipsqueak—that's a funny name said Aang.

The Duke sniffles, his nose is runny and his helmet hides shed tears. Pan up to the "real" Pipsqueak, slightly glowering. He bends down.

You think my name is funny? said Pipsqueak.

Aang looks a little nervous. He plasters a smile on his face.

It's hilarious said Aang.

Pipsqueak, who goes from glower to guffaw in a heartbeat. Aang, Pipsqueak, and the Duke share the laugh together. Pipsqueak slaps Aang on the back, which unintentionally knocks the Avatar flat. The Duke stops laughing but smiles again when Aang looks up and chuckles weakly: all among friends.

The central fire is out, and members of Jet's freedom fighters are near it, checking weapons (Longshot) or investigating supply crates (Sneers). Sokka watches as Smellerbee passes him with an armful of staves.

Jet is reclining against the trunk of a tree on the perimeter of the camp. Katara approaches.

Um...thanks for saving us Jet. We were lucky you were there said Katara.

I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning—we just needed the right distraction. And then you guys stumbled in said Jet.

We were relying on instincts said Katara.

You'll get yourself killed doing that said Jet

Sokka is close enough to hear the conversation. He closes his eyes in frustration at his bad call and walks away. Behind him, Pipsqueak and the Duke investigate the inside of a barrel next to one of the pavilion tents. The Duke reaches in and pulls away a finger coated with green goo. He sniffs it experimentally.

Hey, Jet—these barrels are filled with blasting jelly said the Duke.

That's a great score said Jet.

Pipsqueak holds up a large crate.

And these boxes are filled with jelly candy! said Pipsqueak.

Also good. Let's not get those mixed up said Jet.

Aang and Momo watch Pipsqueak, the Duke and Sneers loading up a four-wheeled wagon.

We'll take the stuff back to the hideout said Pipsqueak.

You guys have a hideout? said Aang.

You wanna see it? said Jet.

Katara literally slides up to him from OC. Her hands are clasped together; she's practically begging.

Yes, we wanna see it! said Katara.

Cut to Jet's face. His brow softens, but his self-assured smile never wavers.

Everyone walking along the forest floor. Pipsqueak pulls the laden wagon next to Appa. The trunks are massive enough to make even Appa small. In front, Jet has stopped

We're here said Jet

Where...there's nothing here! said Sokka.

Hold this said Jet.

Jet hands Sokka a rope with a loop on the end. The other end is somewhere above them.

Why...what's this do? said Sokka.

The loop ends up around Sokka's wrist. Without warning, he is pulled up by his arm into a nearby tree canopy. As a final insult, Sokka gets momentarily stuck in the leafy branches before he disappears.

Woah! said Sokka.

Jet offers a similar rope to Aang and Momo.

Aang? said Jet.

I'll get up on my own said Aang.

Momo launches himself from Aang's shoulder. Aang follows with an Airbender leap

Here Raiden Said Jet.

He takes it and disappears into the tree tops

Jet holds a rope and offers his free hand to Katara

Grab hold of me Katara said Jet.

She takes his hand. The colors take on a softer quality as he pulls her into a spin that ends with her against his chest. She blushes noticeably. The rope slowly pulls them into the air, the embrace Katara's only means of support. She smiles nervously then looks around and up at Jet. He focuses on their ascent: the handsome heroic rogue.

 **Cut to a plank-covered platform high in the canopy. The color is back to normal. Jet and Katara rise through a hole in the 'floor' than land on it with a jump when jet lets go of the still ascending rope. Wooden stairs spiral up the trunk and suspension bridge links their platform to elsewhere. All workmanship is of 'treehouse' quality.**

Aang and Momo slide across the scene on a foreground rope.

Nice place you got! said Aang.

As Jet and Katara walk towards the bridge, the shot pans to reveal several nearby trees have the same platforms, stairs, and bridges. Several platforms have tent-like huts.

Jet and Katara surveying the parts of the tree village below them.

It's beautiful up here said Katara.

It's beautiful...and more importantly, the Fire Nation can't find us said Jet.

Smellerbee releases his rope and lands near them.

They would love to find you. Wouldn't they, Jet? said Smellerbee.

It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee said Jet.

A couple of sentries watch from above as Momo and Aang zip line by again. The others are walking along a bridge

Why does the Fire Nation want to find you? said Katara.

I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back said Jet.

Jet and Katara leading the group. Pipsqueak is right behind.

We've been ambushin' their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with 'em said Pipsqueak.

Sokka is doing his level best to see over Pipsqueak—he keeps hopping to get a peek over the giant's shoulders.

One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town said Jet.

That's so brave said Katara.

Sokka comes up from behind—he's somehow made it past Pipsqueak.

Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a treehouse said Sokka.

Don't pay any attention to my brother said Katara.

No problem. He probably had a rough day said Jet

So, you all live here? said Katara.

That's right. Longshot over there?His town got burned down by the Fire Nation. And we found the Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever really had a home said Jet.

What about you? said Katara.

Jet stops. The group, except for Katara moves on.

Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever said Jet,

Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation said Katara,

I'm so sorry, Katara said Jet.

 **Fade from the two of them alone on the suspension bridge, looking out, to the blue sky above the canopy. A cloud of cawing birds is disturbed as Appa raises his head through the dense leafy branches with a grumble.**

In the hideout below, Ropes with Glowing lanterns hang between branches. Sentries keep watch on several upper platforms while the group sits at a banquet table on a huge platform.

While the group eating and drinking. Jet stands and climbs onto the table.

Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine said Jet.

His followers at the table and on upper platforms cheer. Katara and Aang watch with smiles, Sokka looks grumpy and Raiden has arms crossed over his chest and an angry look on his face.

I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey said Jet.

He helmet-less Duke is sitting on the platform between Longshot and Smellerbee. He stands, joins Jet on the table and amid cheers takes a victory walk around a fish platter.

Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right said Jet.

Or maybe...they are dead wrong said Jet.

His face is bathed in an angry red from the lanterns. His followers CHEER wildly. He leaves the table and sits on the platform between Sokka and Katara

Hey Jet, nice speech said Katara.

Thanks. By the way, I was really impressed with you and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today and Raiden that was some awesome sword work said Jet.

Thanks said Raiden dryly.

Well, he's great. He's the Avatar. I could use some more training said Katara,

Avatar huh? Very nice said Jet.

Thanks, Jet said Aang.

So I might know a way that you, Raiden, and Aang can help in our struggle said Jet.

Unfortunately, we have to leave tonight said Sokka.

Yeah we have our own thing we need to do said Raiden

Sokka?Raiden? you're kidding me! I needed you two on an important mission tomorrow said Jet.

Sokka stops and turns and Raiden does the same.

What mission? said Both.

top of the forest the next day. Jet, Raiden, and Sokka are perched in branches on the same tree. Jet cups his hands and makes a whistle like a bird call; several trees down Pipsqueak and Smellerbee step into view from their branches. There is a reply call.

Sokka rams his jawbone knife into the trunk of the tree.

What are you doing said Jet?

Shh...it amplifies vibrations said Sokka.

Good trick said Jet.

Sokka cups his hands around the pommel 'bone' and puts his ear to it.

Nothing yet. (Lowers his voice) Wait! Yes, someone's approaching said Sokka.

How many? said Jet

I think there's just one said Sokka.

Jet whistles again.

Good work, Sokka. Ready your weapon, you too Raiden said Jet

Raiden draws one of his Broadswords.

Sokka pulls the knife out of the tree and waits. His eyes go wide when the 'someone' comes into view: a stooped old man with a cane. He wears a simple red robe

Wait! False alarm...he's just an old man said Sokka.

Jet stands and extends his hook swords anyway, then leaps to the ground in front of the traveler. Sokka and watches with horror and Raiden looked on with anger.

Jet what are doing? asked Raiden.

What are you doing in our woods, you leech said Jet?

Please, sir, I'm just a traveler said the Old man.

Jet takes a step, and with one swipe of his sword sends the man's can flying from his hand. The old man backs away, but when he tries to flee the way he came, he runs face first into Pipsqueak's chest. The force of the impact knocks him to the ground; the giant looms over him. He tries to crawl away, but Pipsqueak's foot on his backside effectively pins him.

Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you?! said Jet.

Oh...please, let me go...have mercy... said the Old Man.

Does the Fire Nation let people go?! Does the Fire Nation have mercy said Jet?

Jet winds up a kick, but his foot is snagged by Sokka's club before it can be delivered. Sokka releases him

Jet, he's just an old man! said Sokka.

Yeh what the heck is wrong with you said Raiden

He's Fire Nation! Search him! said Jet.

Pipsqueak holds the prisoner and Smellerbee steps up.

But he's not hurting anyone! said Sokka.

Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation killed your mother? Remember why you fight! said Jet.

We've got his stuff, Jet said Smellerbee

He holds up a shoulder satchel the old man was carrying. The old man is back on the ground

This doesn't feel right said Sokka.

It's what has to be done—now let's get outta here said Jet.

Jet pushes past Sokka and Raiden. Pipsqueak and Smellerbee follow. Sokka looks at the old man still on his hands and knees.

Come on Sokka!Raiden! said Jet

Sokka and Raiden slowly turn then runs after the others.

Aang and Momo are playing with the zip lines again. He leaps to a platform.

Sokka!Raiden! Look what the Duke gave me! said Aang.

Aang is wearing a satchel—not the old man's—and pulls a small pellet from it. With a sly grin, he tosses it at the platform next to Momo, where it explodes with a pop. Momo puffs up like a startled cat. He growls, then lunges for the satchel. Momo then sits on Aang's shoulder and tosses pellets at his feet. Aang dances about wildly.

Ow! Quit it! said Aang.

Sokka is oblivious of it all. He's sitting with his back to the trunk and staring at the platform before him, frowning. Katara walks up.

Hey, Sokka. Is Jet back? said Katara.

Yeah—he's back. But we're leaving said Sokka.

What? said Aang.

But I made him this hat said Katara.

She pulls from behind her back a cap made out of stitched leaves with a flower on top. The workmanship is unimpressive.

Your boyfriend Jet's a thug said Sokka.

What? No, he's not said Katara.

He's messed up Katara said Sokka.

He's not messed up, he's just got a different way of life—a really fun way of life said Aang.

He beat and robbed a harmless old man! ask Raiden! said Sokka.

Raiden is it true said Aang.?

Yes, Aang I saw the whole thing and I think Sokka's right we should leave said Raiden.

I wanna hear Jet's side of the story said Katara.

 **Scene changes to Jet.**

Sokka,Raiden—you told them what happened but you didn't mention that the guy was Fire Nation?

Jet and the trio are in a lantern-lit hut: at least one wall is made of wood. Jet is sitting on a hammock-bed, the others stand. Sokka stands grumpily as far away as he can get. Aang is wearing the hat Katara made; he looks like an acorn

No, they conveniently left that part out said Katara.

Fine! But even if he was Fire Nation, he was a harmless civilian said Sokka.

He was an assassin, Sokka said Jet.

Jet pulls out a knife and thrusts it into a nearby block of wood. It is a sinister looking curved blade. There are four spikes evenly spaced along the grip, with enough space for fingers to go between them. There is a ring on the butt of the knife.

See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife. (He pulls on the ring and removes a small glass tube filled with red liquid). He was sent to eliminate me—you two helped save my life, Sokka, and Raiden.

I knew there was an explanation said Katara.

I didn't see any knife said Sokka.

Neither did I said Raiden

That's because he was concealing it said Jet

See you two? I'm sure you two just didn't notice the knife said Katara.

There was no knife! I'm going back to the hut and packing my things said Sokka.

Me too said Raiden following after Sokka

Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet. I really need your help said Jet.

What can we do? said Aang.

The Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest. If you both use water bending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley said Jet.

Raiden's a Waterbender to said Aang.

He is? that's great said Jet.

Aang and Katara look at each other. Fade to them entering their hut. Sokka is tying up a roll on the floor and Raiden is packing up his things

We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest! said Katara,

I'm sorry Katara. Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him said Sokka.

You know what I think? You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader! said Katara.

Katara that's not what this about I've seen people like Jet before and he obviously has a deep hatred for anyone from the Fire Nation or associated with the Fire Nation. What do think is gonna happen if we stay here and my brother find us again which you eventually Zuko will track us here. It will be all out war said Raiden.

I think Jet can handle Zuko said Katara.

Katara, I'm not jealous of Jet. It's just that my instinct— said Sokka.

Well, my instincts tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet. Come on Aang. said Katara,

Sorry, Sokka. Sorry Raiden said Aang

They leave the hut. Fade to the night sky above the canopy. A full moon shines on Appa, who is on his back and snoring up a storm as he sleeps.

Inside the kid's hut, Sokka sleeps propped up against his still-packed gear while the others sleep in their bedrolls.

Let's go said Jet.

Sokka stirs then snaps awake. He pulls the door flap aside enough to see some of Jet's followers descending on the rope lines. He leaves the hut and takes a rope line down to a lower branch. On the ground below him, Jet's freedom fighters are quietly pushing the loaded wagon as Jet leads them out of the camp. Sokka stealthily follows.

Little did Sokka know Raiden was following him.

In the dark valley, the walled town sits on the far side of a river that cuts through the forest. Upstream, and up toward the wall of the valley there is an old falls, and beyond that a man-made dam. A bare cliff off to the reservoir's left provides the view.

Jet and his boys emerge from the forest. He goes to the edge and looks down on the dam below. The reservoir behind it is low. He turns back to the wagon.

Now listen—you are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full, the Fire Nation troops could survive said Jet.

The Duke jumps off the wagon.

But what about the people in the town—won't they get wiped out too? said The Duke.

Jet places a hand on the Duke's shoulder.

Look Duke, that's the price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation. (to Longshot): Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal—got it? said Jet

Longshot nods. Sokka watches incredulously from the bushes. He frowns, and hears rustling just before Pipsqueak drags him out by his topknot. Smellerbee's knife is instantly at his throat.

Where do you think you're going, ponytail? said Smellerbee.

Jet, standing near the edge of the cliff. As he watches, Pipsqueak and Smellerbee drag Sokka between them. Pipsqueak still has a handful of Sokka's topknot.

Sokka. I'm glad you decided to join us said Jet.

His captors send Sokka to his knees. He rubs his shoulder.

I heard your plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom town said Sokka.

Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation said Jet.

There are people living there Jet—mothers and fathers and children said Sokka.

We can't win without making some sacrifices said Jet.

Sokka points an accusing finger at Jet.

You lied to Aang and Katara about the forest fire! said Sokka.

Because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you and I do said Jet.

I do understand. I understand that there's nothing you won't do to get what you want said Jet.

I was hoping you'd have an open mind, but I can see you've made your choice said Jet.

Pipsqueak and Smellerbee grab for Sokka. Before he can even react, Jet has his wrist pinned with the hooks of his Shuang gou. Sokka's other hand is forced behind his back.

I can't let you warn Katara and him for a walk-a long walk said Jet.

You can't do this said Sokka.

Cheer up, Sokka. We're gonna win a great victory against the Fire Nation today said Jet.

Not gonna happen Jet said Raiden.

Raiden we were just said Jet.

Don't bother I heard the whole thing said Raiden.

So I gotta take you now said Jet

Then Raiden put away his Dual Broadswords and then his hands lit on Fire.

You're a Firebender!You're Fire Nation! said Jet

Yep said Raiden.

But Aang said You're a Waterbender said Jet.

I am, I'm a Waterbender and a Firebender said Raiden.

About time you brought out the flames said Sokka.

Wait you guys Knew about this?him being Fire Nation said Jet.

Yeah considering we found him exiled on an island when we were there a few weeks ago said Sokka.

Grab him Pipsqueak said Jet.

But Raiden moved too fast for Pipsqueak to handle.

Then Raiden headed for Jet.

But then felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as a rock hit him and dropped to the ground.

Nice shot Smellerbee said Jet.

Then Pipsqueak stepped forward and dragged to his feet on pulled his arms behind his back.

Take him for a walk too said Jet.

 **Scene changes to the Riverside upriver from the dam. The collected water behind it is much less than the larger cavity of the reservoir. The river leading to down to it is a thread compared to its 'rainy season' gully. Jet, Katara, and Aang are seen walking upriver along its west bank.**

Jet—I'm sorry about how Sokka and Raiden have been acting said Katara.

No worries—they already apologized said Jet

Really? Sokka and Raiden apologized? said Aang.

Yeah—I was surprised too. I got the sense that maybe you talked to them or something.

Yeah, I did said Katara.

I guess something you said got through to them. Anyhow, they went out on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee.

I'm glad they cooled off. they're so stubborn sometimes said Katara.

Aang pauses after noticing something strange, then is launched into the air by a blast from the geyser he was standing on.

All right, we're here. Underground water's trying to escape through these vents. I need you guys to help it along said Jet.

I've never used bending on water I can't see. I don't know said Katara.

Jet stands behind her and places his hands on her shoulders.

Katara. You can do this said Jet.

What about me? said Aang.

I know the Avatar can do this said Jet.

Aang and Katara stand on either side of one of the many smoking holes in the gully. While Jet looks on, they perform bending gestures: they look like they are encouraging something up. After a few minutes, a bloby stream of water emerges from the hole. They pull it to their height, then send it toward the river where it continues to flow like a giant garden hose. The water quickly joins the river.

Yes! Good job! This river empties into the reservoir-a few more geysers and it'll be full said Jet.

Look, there's another steam vent said Aang.

Aang and Katara walk off in its direction.

Okay. You two keep it up—I'll go check on things at the reservoir. said Jet.

He turns and walks away.

When we're done we'll meet you over there said Katara.

Actually...probably better if you meet me back at the hideout when you're done said Jet.

Jet resumes walking away Aang and Katara bends the next geyser into another fountain.

I bet that's enough—and I'm not just saying that to be lazy said Aang.

Around them, a half dozen fountains flow into the river.

Let's catch up with Jet at the reservoir said Katara.

I thought we agreed to meet Jet back at the hideout said Aang.

Well, we finished early-I'm sure he'll be happy to see us said Katara.

Pipsqueak and Smellerbee follow Sokka and Raiden, who have their hands tied behind their backs. Smellerbee gives his prisoners a shove; Sokka stumbles but remains on his feet.

Come on—move along said Smellerbee.

How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town? said Sokka.

Yeah, you two know it's not right said Raiden.

Hey listen Sokka!Raiden!, Jet's a great leader. We follow what he says, and things always turn out okay said Pipsqueak.

Sokka notices a couple of snare leaf-piles nearby. They identical to the one that enticed Momo, right down to the pile of nuts.

Sokka turns to Raiden who is thinking the same thing and nods.

If that's how Jet leads, then he's got a lot to learn said Jet.

Sokka and Raidem sprint off in the direction of the snares. Smellerbee and Pipsqueak make a grab for them, but miss

Hey! said Smellerbee.t

They give chase. Sokka and Raiden leap over the leaf piles. Pipsqueak and Smellerbee don't, and end up snared and hanging many feet up in the air.

While you two are up there you might want to practice your knot-work said Sokka,

Yeah, my Uncle can tie a knot better then you guys said Raiden.

So should we go warn Aang and Katara said Raiden?

No, we're going to warn the Town said Sokka.

Ok said Raiden.

Hey, Smellerbee—you gonna eat your leechee nuts? Ooh said Pipsqueak.

Katara and Aang are standing on the edge of the cliff. At the base of the dam, four of Jet's people are unloading barrels from the wagon and arranging them.

What are they doing? Asked Katara.

Hey, those are the red barrels he got from the Fire Nation said Aang.

Why would they need blasting jelly? Asked Katara.

Because Jet's gonna blow up the dam said Aang.

What? No-that would destroy the town. Jet wouldn't do that said Katara.

Aang snaps his glider wings open.

I've gotta stop him said Aang.

Katara (less convinced): Jet wouldn't do that.

Before Aang can reach the edge, Jet crosses his path from behind and snatches the glider. Aang is left wobbling precariously on the edge and uses an airbending move to get himself back on stable footing.

Yes, I would said Jet.

Jet—why said Katara.

Katara, you would too if you just stopped to think. Think about what the Fire Nation did to your mother—we can't let them do that to anyone else, ever again said Jet

This isn't the answer! said Katara.

I want you to understand me Katara. I thought your brother and Raiden would understand, but—you knew Raiden is Fire Nation

Where's Sokka and Raiden? said Katara.

Tears fall from her eyes. Jet reaches out and touches her face.

Katara said Jet.

She bows her head, then with a SHOUT sends Jet flying with the water from her waterskin. She draws it back into the skin when she's done.

I need to get to the dam said Aang.

Aang's closed glider is on the ground. As he reaches for it, the crescent end of one of Jet's Shuang gou pins it like an axe. Jet has the two weapons hook to hook; with a yank, he pulls the sword and Aang's glider to him.

You're not going anywhere without your glider said Jet.

Jet swings the swords—still hook to hook—at Aang. Aang summersaults backwards to avoid the extra reach. Aang finishes his retreat in a nearby tree.

I'm not gonna fight you, Jet said Aang.

You'll have to if you want your glider back said Jet.

Aang retreats back into the forest, as Jet hooks the branch and pulls himself up. Katara follows on the ground. Jet attacks; Aang defends himself with balls of air, which Jet ducks. Jet attacks head on, but Aang blocks with his arms and sends his opponent flying into a tree trunk with an air kick. Jet combines his swords again and advances. Aang avoids the flail-like move and sends another air blast. Jet stoops down and lets the air flow over and past him, then lunges.

They continue the chase through the many levels of the forest. Jet catches up to Aang and sends them both free falling, attacking as they go. They both end up on a branch. Jet continues his attack. Aang avoids it all. Jet charges again, but Aang hits him with a jetstream of air. Jet falls. He recovers but loses the glider in the process. Before Aang can get to the ground Jet kicks him into a trunk. He lands with a thud next to his glider.

A small tributary flows past him. Aang is slow to get up. Before Jet can take more than a step, however, he his hit by a large water strike. Katara is there; she uses water from the river to throw Jet against the trunk of the tree. Over and over she attacks; Jet is unable to cut the water and its force plasters him against the trunk. She bends the water to ice; the soggy renegade is left frozen from toe to neck.

Why, Jet? I can't believe I trusted you. You lied to me—you're sick and I trusted you said Katara.

A signal call is heard. Katara and Aang are startled, then look to the valley beyond—where it's coming from. Jet gives an answer call.

What are you doing? asked Katara.

You're too late said Jet.

No! said Katara.

Aang snaps open his glider and runs for the nearby cliff/waterfall. His glider's wing is so shredded however, that he has no lift and slams back into the ground near the edge. Katara runs over to help him.

Sokka and Raiden still out there—there our only chances.

Come on, Sokka, Raiden. I'm sorry I ever doubted you two. Please said Katara.

Longshot stands on a branch, his bow pulled. He has a fire arrow on the string He sights, then lets it fly

It arcs down to the base of the dam.

Katara watches

No...said Katara.

The center of the dam explodes in a cloud of smoke and fire. Katara and Aang watch a massive wall of water go over the 'dry' falls and down to the town.

Inside the town, the streets are empty except for the occasional barrel and a market table with cabbages. The water rushes through the open gate, as a cresting wave dwarfs it. The wall and gate are swallowed as the wave strikes the town.

The flotsam carried away includes a smiling doll in a purple dress.

Sokka and Raiden didn't make it in time said Aang.

All those people...Jet—you monster! said Katara.

This was a victory, Katara. Remember that. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe said Jet.

It will be safe—without you said Sokka.

In shock, Jet looks up to see Sokka, Raiden, Appa, and Momo rise from below the level of the cliff. Sokka has Appa's reins and Raiden is on his back.

Sokka!Raiden! said Katara.

We warned the villagers of your plan, just in time said Jet.

What said Jet

At first, they didn't believe us. The Fire Nation soldiers assumed we were spies. But one man vouched for us—the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust us, and we got everyone out in time said Sokka.

And I once I showed them I was one of their own the soldiers trusted us, even more, said Raiden.

What Sokka describes is seen in monochrome pictures.

The townsfolk are seen on high ground above the river, on the bank opposite the town. A LITTLE GIRL runs down to the water's edge as the doll floats by. She retrieves it.

Missus Pretty! (She hugs her doll) said a little girl

Sokka!Raiden!, you fool! We could've freed this valley said Jet,

Who would be free—everyone would be dead said Sokka.

And you don't think once the Fire Nation Army got wind of who the blew the dam and killed their own they wouldn't come after you said Raiden.

You traitors said Jet.

No, Jet. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people said Sokka.

Katara. Please—help me said Jet.

Goodbye Jet said Katara.

Sokka: Yip yip.

Jet is left behind on the ground, still frozen to the tree.

The sky they fly in is empty, save a few wispy clouds.

We thought you were going to the dam. How come you went to the town instead? said Aang.

Lemme guess—your instincts told you said Katara.

Hey—sometimes they're right said Sokka.

Um...Sokka? You know we're going the wrong way, right? said Aang.

Sokka is surprised, but quickly recovers.

And sometimes they're wrong said Sokka. With a grin, he pulls Appa's reigns.


	5. the great divide

**I don't own ATLA just my OC Raiden**

Opening shot of the sun setting behind some tall rock outcroppings. The sky is mostly cloudy and the clouds reflect the light of the dying sun. Pan down to show a patched up tent being jostled about from the inside. A rolled up tarp lies next to the tent. Inside the tent, Sokka can be heard grunting and fussing about as he tries to finish setting up the shelter.

Finally, the tent is raised and Sokka emerges from behind the tent's flap opening. As he does, Katara enters the frame, her back to the camera, carrying an arm load of wood.

Um...aren't you forgetting the tarp? asked Katara.

Right...got it said Sokka.

He picks up the rolled up tarp and throws it through the open flap and into the tent.

Sokka, you're supposed to put the tarp on top of the tent. You know, so we don't get rained on said Katara.

Ordinarily, you'd be right, but seeing how it's the dry season, you're not. Besides, that tarp makes a pretty warm blanket said Sokka.

But what if it DOES rain? asked Katara.

But what if it doesn't? Then I would have put the tarp up for nothing said Sokka.

Ur...arg! You're infuriating! said Katara.

Katara, why don't you worry about gathering the firewood because that kindling's looking PRETTY sorry said Sokka.

Well if you don't like my firewood... throws the wood at her brother have it! said Katara.

Fine by me! If you're not going to do your job he yanks the rope securing the tent to it's to one of its supports. It falls down in a heap ...urg! said Sokka.

Cut to a wider shot as the tent collapses to reveal Aang and Raiden approaching from behind it. their hands are full of some kind of food and Appa rests in the background. Katara and Sokka stand on opposite each side of the screen, the fallen tent between them. They glower at each other.

Okay, we got the grub if you guys got the... said Aang.

Katara and Sokka turn away from each instantly, their arms across their chests, expressions of sullen anger on their faces

Hey, where's the campfire? And what happened to the tent? asked Aang.

Why don't you ask Miss Know It All? Queen of the Twigs! said Katara.

Oh yeah? Well, you're Mister Lazy Bum, King of the ...Tents! said Katara.

Okay, listen guys. Harsh words won't solve problems, action will. Why don't you just switch jobs? said Aang.

Sounds good said Katara.

Whatever said Sokka.

You see that? Settling feuds and making peace. All in a days work for the Avatar said Aang.

As long you're happy with it Aang said Raiden.

Aang's smile breaks as he looks off at the sound of Momo chittering. Cut to Momo desperately trying to remove a melon that Appa is holding upright with one of the digits of his left forepaw. Momo struggles and even tries to fly away from it, but cannot move the melon. He gives up and begins to walk away, depressed. Appa groans opens his mouth, and his tongue scoops up the melon. As he is about to close his mouth, Momo returns, grabs the melon and runs away. He runs into Aang who takes the melon, throws it into the air and slices a small piece of it off with a jet of air. The large piece lands in front of Appa who eats it, and the small piece lands in front of Momo, who turns to Aang and lets a chirp of protest.

Come on Momo, that's fair. (Motioning to Appa) Appa's got FIVE stomachs said Aang.

Panorama shot of a Grand Canyon like scene. The view is from the rim of the canyon looking across it. Momo flies across the screen, chittering. The camera pans right to follow him, revealing Aang, Katara and Sokka on the rim looking out over the breathtaking expanse.

Here it is, guys, the Great Divide said Aang.

Wow! I could just stare at it forever said Katara.

Incredible said Raiden,

Okay. I've seen enough said Sokka.

How can you not be fascinated, Sokka? This is the largest canyon in the entire world said Katara.

Then I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air while we fly away said Sokka.

Hey! If you're looking for the Canyon Guide, I was here first! said A scout.

Ooooo...canyon guide. Sounds informative said Katara.

Believe me, he's more than a tour guide, he's an earthbender. And the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help. And he's takin' MY tribe across next! said the Scout.

Say it louder like I'm not deaf in this ear now said Raiden.

Calm down, we know you're next said Sokka.

You wouldn't be calm if the Fire Nation destroyed YOUR home and forced YOU to flee. My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se! said the scout.

You're a refugee said Katara.

Humph. Tell me somethin' I don't know said the scout.

Hey, she was justing asking no need to be rude said Raiden.

Is that your tribe? asks Katara.

It most certainly is NOT said the scout.

Again no need to be rude said Raiden.

That's the Zhang tribe. A bunch of low-life thieves. They've been the enemies of my tribe for 100 years. Hey, Zhangs! I'm savin' a spot for my tribe so don't even THINK of stealing it! said the Scout.

Where are the rest of the Gan Jin? Still tidying up their campsite? asked the Zhang Leader.

Yes! But they sent me ahead of them to hold a spot said the Gan Jin Scout.

I didn't know the canyon Guide took reservations said the Zhang Leader.

Heh! Of course, you didn't. That's the ignorance I'd expect from a messy Zhang! So unorganized and ill prepared for a journey said the Gan Jin Scout.

The entire Zhang tribe begins to grumble loudly at this. An angry mob is about to form. Cut to Aang and Katara looking disconcerted, Momo behind them in the background sitting on a pile of rocks on the lip of the canyon. Suddenly, the sound of moving earth is heard and the camera cuts to Momo. The rocks underneath him quiver and begin to split apart. Momo jumps out of the screen as the rocks are picked up and thrown out of the screen by an old man, the Canyon Guide, in a straw hat and green clothing.

Sorry about the wait, youngsters. (Gesturing to the majestic canyon below them) Who's ready to cross this here canyon? said the Canyon Guide.

Cut to Katara, Sokka, Raiden, and Aang.

One of them I think said Katara.

I was here first! My party's on their way said the Gan Jin Scout.

I can't guide people who aren't here said the Canyon Guide.

Guess you guys'll have to make the trip tomorrow said the Zhang Leader.

Wait! Here they come said the Gan Jin Scout.

Cut to a profile shot of several Gan Jin walking in stately order towards them. They are all dressed elegantly and wear formal expressions on their faces. The music changes to a dainty, spring ball type ballad that helps to signify the demeanor of the Gan Jin. Cut to the Zhang Leader who whips around to look at the newcomers, then cut to an overhead wide of the two tribes now facing each other with Appa and the kids between them.

You're not seriously going to cave into these spoiled Gan Jins! I mean, we're refugees too! And we've got sick people that need shelter said the Zhang Leader.

I...uh...well... said the Canyon Guide.

A white haired man, the Gan Jin Leader, stands next to the Scout.

We've got old people who are weary from traveling said the Gan Jin Scout.

Sick people get priority over old people said The Zhang Leader.

Maybe you Zhang's wouldn't have so many sick people if you weren't such slobs said the Gan Jin Leader.

If you Gan Jins weren't so clean, maybe you wouldn't live to be so old said the Zhang Leader.

I could smell your stink a mile away said the Gan Jin Leader.

Well Aang, ready to put your peace making skills to the test? said Katara.

I... don't know. A fight over chores is one thing. These people have been feuding for 100 years said Aang.

Everyone, listen up! This is the Avatar! And if you give him a chance, I'm sure he can come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy said Katara.

Uh...you could share the earthbender and travel together? said Aang.

Absolutely not! We'd rather be taken by the Fire Nation than travel with those stinking thieves said the Gan Jin Leader.

We wouldn't travel with you pompous fools anyway said the Zhang Leader.

I am not pompous! said the Gan Jin Leader

Well, a lot of good that did said Raiden.

Alright! Here's the deal!We're all going down together and Appa here will fly your sick and elderly across. Does that seem fair said Aang?

The two leaders nod their grudging approval. Cut to Aang in the foreground with a small smile on his face, Katara and Sokka in the background looking happy as well. Fade to a shot of the open sky which pans down to show Appa and his saddle now full of elderly and sick Gan Jin and Zhang. The two groups eye each other suspiciously in the saddle. They sit as far away as possible from each other. Cut to Aang petting Appa.

Sorry, Appa. You'll have to do this on your own said Aang.

Appa grunts.

This feuding tribe stuff is serious business. Are you sure it's a good idea getting involved in this? asked Sokka.

To tell the truth, I'm not sure. But when have I ever been? said Aang.

Real comforting said Raiden.

He's the Avatar, Sokka. Making peace between people is his job said Katara.

His job's gonna make us cross this whole thing on foot, isn't it? asked Sokka.

Pretty much said Raiden.

Okay, now comes the bad news. No food allowed in the canyon. It attracts dangerous predators said the Canyon Guide.

No food! This is ridiculous said the Gan Jin Leader.

Aww, you babies can go a day without food. Would you rather be hungry...or dead said the Canyon Guide.

Now, we're headin' down in 10 minutes. All food better be in your gut, or in the garbage! said the Canyon Guide.

Cut to a shot of the Zhang who whip various bits of food out of their tunics and begin to eat sloppily. Cut to the Gan Jin, who eat little bits of food with chopsticks. When the Gan Jin man in the foreground is done, he dabs his lips with a white napkin. Cut to Aang addressing the people in Appa's saddle

Appas's gonna take good care of you until we get there. See ya on the other side, buddy. Yip, yip! said Aang.

Appa grunts and flies off. Cut to a wide shot of Appa making a beeline with his passengers for the other side of the canyon. Fade to a far and wide shot of the canyon wall underneath the canyon path entrance. The Canyon Guide's outpost is still visible at the top of the screen on the canyon rim. Underneath, the tribes are walking down a steep, switchback path.

Cut to a close-up shot of Aang and the Canyon Guide leading the procession. The Guide puts a hand in front of Aang to stop him as the camera pans down again to reveal a break in the path in front of them. The drop is hundreds of feet down. The Guide whirls around and makes a motion with his outstretched arm and fist. With a grunt of effort,

Nice bending! said Aang.

The job's much more than bending, kid. Folks want information said the Canyon Guide.

Many of you are probably wondering how canyons are formed. Experts tell us this canyon was most likely carved into the ground by Earth Spirits who were angry at local farmers for not offering them a proper sacrifice said the Canyon Guide.

Guess the spirits are still angry! Hope you all brought sacrifices said the Canyon Guide.

Not Funny said Raiden.

Okay...everyone stand clear of the wall said the Canyon Guide.

The Canyon Guide earthbends a nearby rock outcropping and throws it at the bridge he created earlier. The bridge is destroyed.

Why'd you do that? Asked Aang.

These people are fleeing the Fire Nation, aren't they? I gotta make sure we can't be followed. We'll be safe now said the Canyon Guide.

A massive, insect shaped silhouette appears in the dust behind the Guide. A pincer emerges from the dust and picks up the Guide, who yelps in surprise. Cut to Aang, who airbends the dust away with a yell. The monster is revealed. It is a huge, black insect like creature with four legs, red eyes, and a long thin mouth with teeth. The Canyon Guide is in the creature's mouth, screaming.

Cut to Sokka.

We gotta help him! said Sokka.

He throws his boomerang. It flashes through the air and strikes the beast on the head. It drops the Guide and rushes Sokka. The guide lands with a thump in the underbrush. Cut to the advancing monster. It slavers with its tongue hanging out. Cut to Sokka, running for his life, the creature close behind.

Okay...now you gotta help me! said Sokka.

Sokka runs over a rock outcropping. The creature follows over the outcropping as Sokka doubles back. Katara arrives, opens her water bottle and whips it with the water. It smacks the creature but has little effect. It tries to bite her, but she lunges o.c.

Raiden draws Broadswords and tries to cut the insect but it has no effect.

This thing must have some armor on it said Raiden.

Aang drops into the frame and shoots a blast off at the monster. It gets blown backward, but charges again. With enough lead time before the creature reaches him, Aang is able to create a tornado with his staff. He catches the creature in the tornado and throws far up the cliff. Able to walk on the walls, the creature quickly hides in one of the canyon walls many crevices.

What was that? asks Aang.

Canyon , ugh! And there's sure to be more said the Canyon Guide.

Your arms...they're broken said Katara.

Without my arms, I got no bending. In other words...said the Canyon Guide.

We're trapped in this canyon said Aang.

We're doomed said Raiden,

I thought the whole point of ditching our food was so we wouldn't have to deal with things like... canyon crawlers... said Sokka.

It's the Zhangs! They took food down here, even after the guide told them not to! said the Gan Jin Leader

What! If there's anyone who can't go without food for a day, it's you pampered Gan Jins! said the Zhang Leader.

I hope you're happy. We're stuck in the canyon with no way out. said the Gan Jin Leader

Why don't you thank yourself, food hider! said the Zhang Leader.

Look. Sticking together is the only way to said Aang.

I'm not walkin' another step with the likes of them said the Zhang Leader.

Now, there's something we can agree on said the Gan Jin Leader.

Any ideas? asks Aang.

If it involves roasting something I'm all for it said Raiden.

No bending. We need to get out of this canyon. I won't die down here! I won't become part of the food chain! said the Canyon Guide.

See? We're going to become part of the food chain because of YOU said the Gan Jin Leader

Sure. Unjustly blame the Zhangs like you ALWAYS do said the Zhang Leader.

Gladly! said the Gan Jin Leader.

A blast of wind tears across the screen, surprising everyone.

ENOUGH! I thought I could help you guys get along, but I guess that's not going to happen said Aang.

Cut to a wide shot where Aang airbends himself to the top of a small bluff. The bluff is the beginning of what amounts to a stone balk between two canyons on either side.

We should split up. Gan Jins on this side...and Zhangs on that side. We'll travel in two separate lines said Aang.

Sokka, you go with the Zhangs. And Katara, you go with the Gan Jins. See if you can figure out why they hate each other so much said Aang.

What about me Aang said Raiden?

Raiden your with me said Aang.

Sokka and Katara split up to follow their assigned tribes. Cut to a wide shot of the two tribes following their separate paths. The screen pans up to the sky. It fades from midday to dusk, then pans back down to Aang standing atop another bluff, surveying the two groups set up their camps below. Cut to Sokka coming up behind the Zhang leader. He puts his hand to his chin as he observes

So, you guys aren't going to put up your tarps? asks Sokka.

What for? It's the dry season said the Zhang Leader.

Exactly! said Sokka.

Besides, we like to use the tarp as a blanket said the Zhang Leader.

Finally, someone gets it said Sokka.

Cut to a shot of the Gan Jin camp. Their tents are pristine white and erected perfectly. we see two Gan Jin set up a tarp over one of their tents.

You really think it'll rain? asks Katara.

No, but you can never be too careful, right? said the Gan Jin Leader.

Katara smiles at the Gan Jin Leader, pleased at his response.

Fade to a night scene. Crickets chirp as a shot of the moon pans down to the Gan Jin camp. The Gan Jin sit in a circle around the campfire. After a moment, the Gan Jin leader looks around and then produces some bread from underneath his robe. Katara gasps. Soon all the Gan Jin are eating food with their chopsticks, it is clear they all violated the ban.

Would you care for some bread, Katara? asks the Gan Jin Leader.

So it was you guys who had food said Katara

Oh, come now. You really think that tribe of thieves isn't smuggling food? Why should MY people go hungry when the sneaky Zhangs are stuffing their faces? said the Gan Jin Leader,

Well, I guess it's okay if everyone's doing it. So, why does your tribe hate the Zhang so much? said Katara.

You seem like a smart girl, Katara. I bet you would enjoy hearing some history said the Gan Jin Leader.

As the Leader speaks, the camera pans away to stars of the night sky. As he concludes, the camera pans down to the horizon as dawn approaches. Noble music plays in the background. The scene is a path coming out of the mountains, the sun rising in the east behind them. The path runs through a Chinese paifang or perhaps a Japanese torii gate in the foreground. Cut to a vision of a well built, well dressed, noble looking Gan Jin warrior, his hair flowing in the wind. The style of animation is now very idealized. The Gan Jin Leader narrates the succeeding tale

The patriarch of our tribe, Jin Wei, was an earthbender warrior who was assigned an important duty; transporting our sacred orb from the Great Eastern Gate to the Great Western Gate said the Gan Jin Leader.

During this explanation, cut to a shot of someone holding a pink, translucent, crystal ball out to someone else, the sun and the gate visible in the background. Another pair of hands takes the offered orb. The camera rises to show the sun perfectly framed by the circular, doughnut like ornament on top of the gate. Cut to a profile shot of Jin Wei and the gate. He kneels, holding the orb out before him. It catches the rays of the sun through the gate and glows brightly.

Taking the orb from the east to the west represents the sunï¿½s rising and setting. It was our tribe's ancient redemption ritual.. said the Gan Jin Leader.

Jin We runs through several different landscapes before cutting to a dusk scene on a forest path. Another paifang or Torii gate arches over the path here, presumably the Great Western Gate. In the distance, Jin Wei approaches at a run, his cape flowing behind him.

but as he approached the gate, Jin Wei was attacked by one of the Zhang! said the Gan Jin Leader.

Jin Wei gets knocked off the path by a grubby looking newcomer, the orb flying into the air. The orb is caught by the ruffian, which glows with power as its new possessor grins sardonically with greed at his plunder.

A vermin, named Wei Jin, who looked at the Orb with envy. That coward, Wei Jin, knocked Jin Wei to the ground and stole our sacred people have never forgotten. You can never trust a Zhang said the Gan Jin Leader.

Cut to Katara, who looks o.c. towards the Zhang camp, an expression of hardness and suspicion spreading over her face.

The screen pans left to reveal the Zhang camp in the distance, then cut to Sokka sitting next to the Zhang leader. She produces a leg of meat from a bag and offers it to Sokka.

Care for some meat? asked the Zhang Leader.

Would I!? said Sokka.

I know what you must be thinking. We're horrible for endangering everybody by bringing food down here said the Zhang Leader.

Mm hmm said Sokka.

The Gan Jin think so badly of us they probably assumed we brought food in and decided to bring food in themselves. That's why we brought food in said the Zhang Leader.

Mmmm! said Sokka.

Our conflict with the Gan Jin goes back over a hundred years... said the Zhang Leader.

The camera again pans to the stars as the Zhang Leader narrates her story from o.c. The scene reforms around a very cartoonish portrayal of another gate. Tribal music plays in the background. The animation here is very rustic.

Our forefather, Wei Jin, was leaving the western gate of our village... said the Zhang Leader.

A figure, Wei Jin, runs east through the gate, cut to a close up of Wei Jin

when he saw a figure in the distance. It was a man of the Gan Jin tribe, Jin Wei, collapsed on the ground said the Zhang Leader.

Wei Jin stops in mid stride in surprise. Cut to a shot of a man crawling in the distance. It is Jin Wei, crawling on the ground, obviously in distress.

Noble Wei Jin stopped to help him. Jin Wei was transporting a sacred orb, a very powerful relic used in his tribe's redemption ritual. Wei Jin tried to tend to the man's wounds, but Jin Wei insisted the orb was more important and asked him to take it back to his tribe. Kind Wei Jin promised to send help for the man as soon as he could, but as Wei Jin crossed the border to return the orb into Gan Jin territory he was arrested! said the Zhang Leader.

As Wei Jin runs through another gate, his path is blocked by three thuggish Gan Jin warriors with drawn swords. He is smacked down and he drops the orb. Cut to the inside of a jail cell, the door of which opens and Wei Jin is thrown inside.

Instead of thanking him for his kind and selfless deed, they sentenced him to twenty long years in prison. We Zhang's will never forget that injustice finished the Zhang Leader.

That's just terrible. You gonna finish that? said Sokka.

She takes a bite in response. Sokka looks depressed and slumps a bit.

Aang and Momo looking down at the camps below with longing backs to the camera.

Sure would be nice to be around one of those campfires, telling stories and laughing. It's okay, Momo, we'll be out of here soon enough and then we can eat our weight in leechy nuts! said Aang.

Nah, I'll wait for the leechy nuts said Aang.

I could make us a fire if we had some firewood that is said Raiden while playing a small flame in his hand.

It's lonely, isn't it? Being impartial said the Canyon Guide.

I wish I could help these people get along, but it just seems impossible. Anyhow, I guess our biggest problem is getting out of here said Aang.

I'm not so sure the two problems are unrelated said the Canyon Guide.

Fade to a morning shot of the sky. The camera pans down to reveal the Guide, Raiden, and Aang atop the balk, the two tribes continuing their trek on either side.

All clear! We're almost to the other side said the Canyon Guide.

A few shots of the tribes walking reveal that the balk, or rock separator of the canyons that the tribes have been using for travel, is coming to an end. The tribes are now in sight of each other, Aang and the Canyon Guide between them. Katara and Sokka bring up the rear of each.

Katara, Sokka, will these people cooperate long enough to get out of the canyon? asked Aang.

I don't think so, Aang, the Zhang's really wronged the Gan Jins. They ambushed Jin We and stole the sacred orb said Katara.

What are you talking about? asked Aang.

Yeah, Katara, what are you talking about? We Jin didn't steal the orb, he was returning it to their village gate and was wrongfully punished by the Gan Jin said Sokka.

Not punished enough if you ask me! said Katara,

And if don't get out of here soon I'm gonna burn something or someone to a Crisp said Raiden as he shot flames into the sky.

don't ya mean you'll be steamed said Sokka?

Then a flame shot over his head.

It was a joke said Sokka.

Okay! Okay! I get it! Now I need your help. Let's get everyone together at the base of the canyon wall said Aang.

Aang then opens his glider and flies off. Cut to an overhead shot of the canyon floor and wall. The two tribes are once again facing each other. Aang lands between them. They are arguing once again. He folds his glider up and addresses the crowd.

Please, everyone! As soon as we get out of here we can eat, and then go our separate ways, but I need you all to put your heads together and figure out a way up this cliff said Aang.

Maybe the Zhang can climb the walls with their long, disgusting fingernails said the Gan Jin Leader.

Oh, sorry! I forgot that to the Gan Jin, unclipped fingernails is a crime punishable by twenty years in jail said the Zhang Leader.

Why you dirty thief said the Gan Jin Leader.

You pompous fool! said the Zhang Leader.

Aang seriously I will burn something or someone whispers Raiden.

The tribes begin taunting and arguing with each other again, this time joined by Katara and Sokka who have become partisans of their respective tribes.

Guys! FOCUS! How many times do I have to say it? Harsh words won't solve problems, ACTION will said Aang.

Perhaps the Avatar is right said the Zhang Leader.

Yes, perhaps he is said the Gan Jin Leader.

This is not going to end well said Raiden.

Cut to Aang, whose eyes are shiny with hope. He smiles widely. Cut back to a zooming close up of the Zhang Leader.

Harsh words will never solve our problems... the Zhang Leader.

Action will! said the Gan Jin Leader.

Both leaders draw their swords and approach each other. They cross swords in front of Aang, who draws back with a cry of surprise and fear.

two leaders facing off against one another, the tribes watching the spectacle.

To the death! And let this be the end of this rivalry said the Gan Jin Leader.

You know, I take it back! Harsh words aren't so bad! said Aang.

The leaders ignore him and begin the fight in earnest. After several feints and thrusts, they push each other apart. The Gan Jin's lower beard falls off, and one of the Zhang's hair braids falls off. They rush at each other again, but as they meet Aang brings his stuff down and blows the two sides backward.

Aang is breathing heavily, a savage look on his face. He looks over to the Gan Jin on his left and his jaw drops. where a wrapped blanket of food has opened and spilled its contents all over. One of the Gan Jin kicks the blanket cover back over some of the food.

Is that... food? Everyone smuggled food down here!?UNBELIEVABLE! You guys put our lives in danger because you couldn't go without a snack for a day!? You are all...AWFUL! said Aang.

Aang eyes suddenly become huge as he spies something among the Zhang. Cut to a shot of the Zhang with various bits of food lying about. On a blanket is a pie, which the camera zooms in on. It is instantly highlighted with a shaft of light as if from heaven. Cut to Aang grabbing his gurgling stomach, then pan to his face, his eyes still huge.

So hungry... is that...egg custard in that tart said Aang.

Many canyon crawlers emerge simultaneously, attracted by the scent of food. The monsters are soon upon them and the tribes flee. Katara and Sokka get behind the nearest rock.

Oh no! That's a lot of canyon crawlers! said Katara.

Drawing out his barely survived one! said Sokka.

Raiden's hands lit ablaze with white fire. Wonder if these things are Fire proof said Raiden.?

The Canyon Guide appears in the background, walking backward in terror.

They're coming back for me! They've had a taste, and they're coming back for me said the Canyon Guide.

Sokka moves to leave the shelter of the rock and attack, an expression of determination on his face, but he is grabbed by Katara.

Sokka, wait! I don't care about this stupid feud! I just want us to get out of here alive said Katara.

Me too. I only took their side because they fed me said Sokka.

They both run from behind the rock, then cut to canyon crawlers charging the camera. Aang lifts on his glider, lands, and airbends a gale at a wall of the insects. It has no effect. They charge and butt heads as Aang jumps into the air just as they reach him. He blasts them away from each other as he falls back down. This stuns them momentarily, but they get back up.

Raiden swings his arm in an arch and an arch of fire hits a Canyon crawler and it retreats but another heads for him and sends out a fire blast. Then swing his foot back then forward sending a fire kick hitting two more Canyon crawlers with each attack.

General melee now begins as the creatures attack the tribes. The Zhang leader forces one back with her curved sword, while Katara water whips another that is threatening two Gan Jins. Another monster breaks her whip, however, and she loses the water. Sokka is chased by a crawler, but he hits it with his boomerang. Aang airbends four more crawlers out of his way. A quick pan shot, though, reveals that the crawlers have cornered small bands of tribes people all over the place. Aang looks over to see the crawlers chewing food, their heads inside the food bags.

Everybody! Watch me! He raises a food bag to show everybody Do what I do yells Aang.

He leaps toward the nearest bunch of crawlers and throws a piece of food at them. One of the crawlers catches the food in its mouth and eats it. The crawler runs to him, but he puts the bag over its snout. He then catapults himself onto its bag and uses the bag straps as reigns. The two tribes now work together, repeating the process to turn the monsters into riding mounts. Soon all the tribes people have a canyon crawler mount.

Now, follow me! We're riding out of this hole said Aang.

Grinning evilly, Aang swings a rod with a bag of food on the end in front of his mount, which turns around and starts climbing the climb. He is soon joined by the rest. Cut to a wide shot of the whole troop moving up the cliff. Momo flies up on his own. Soon Aang and his ride mount the cliff. He and Raiden dismount

Everyone! Get off! said Aang.

We made it! said the Zhang Leader.

The Canyon Guide falls off his mount. Cut to Aang who throws a bag of food over the cliff, dropping food as it falls. The crawlers run after it. Cut back to the tribes as the crawlers leave, then a close up of the two leaders.

I never thought a Gan Jin could get his hands dirty like that said The Zhang Leader.

And I never knew you Zhang's were so reliable in a pinch said the Gan Jin Leader.

Perhaps we're not so different after all said the Zhang Leader.

Cut to Aang, Sokka, Raiden. and Katara behind him. He sighs happily. Cut back to Gan Jin Leader.

Too bad we can't rewrite history. You thieves stole our sacred orb from Jin Wei! said the Gan Jin Leader.

You tyrants unjustly imprisoned We Jin for twenty long years! said the Zhang.

Raiden face palms.

Aang who cries out and grabs the side of his face in frustration. Then an idea lights up his face.

Wait a second! Jin Wei? Wei Jin? I know those guys said Aang.

Yes, yes, we're all aware of the story said the Gan Jin Leader.

No! I mean I really knew them. I may not look it, but I'm 112 years old. I was there a hundred years ago on the day you're talking about.. said Aang.

The scene fades to a vision of Aang's version of events. It too is stylized, though different than either partisan version. Aang narrates from o.c. during his recounting. The scene begins with the idealized versions of Jin Wei and Wei Jin facing each other with swords drawn.

There seems to be a lot of confusion about what happened. First of all, Jin Wei and Wei Jin weren't enemies, they were brothers, twins in fact and they were eight and most importantly, they were just playing a game! The sacred orb from the legend... that was the ball. And the eastern and western gates were the goal posts Jin Wei had the ball and was running toward the goal when he fell and fumbled it. Win Jei didn't steal the ball, he picked it up and started running it back toward the other goal. But he stepped out of bounds, so the official put him in the penalty box, not for twenty long years, but for two short minutes explained Aang.

There was no stealing and no putting anyone in prison. Just a game said Aang.

You're saying the sacred orb was actually a sacred ball? said the Zhang Leader.

Nope, just a regular ball said Aang.

What about our tribe's redemption ritual? asked the Gan Jin Scout.

That's what the game was called, Redemption. As soon as someone got the ball from one goal to the other everyone would yell, "redemption!" Don't get me wrong, Wei Jin was kind of a slob and Jin Wei was a little stuffy, that much is true, but they respected each other's differences enough to share the same playing field said Aang.

I suppose it's time we forget the past said the Zhang Leader.

and look to the future said the Gan Jin Leader.

The Zhang Leader bows in turn as Aang, smiling, looks on.

Appa and the elderly and sick are there. Cut to a close up on Aang hugging Appa. Sokka, Katara, Raiden and the Guide are in the background

Good to see ya, boy! Did you miss me? said Aang.

Appa licks Aang as the Gan Jin leader approach.

I cannot thank you enough, Avatar said the Gan Jin Leader.

Well, you know, I try said Aang.

The Gan Jin Leader shrinks in horror from the horror of Aang's slimmed body.

Let us travel to the Earth Kingdom capital as one tribe! said the Zhang Leader.

The crowd cheers and follows the leaders down the path. the Canyon Guide running between the kids to follow the path.

I'm goin' too! I'm sick of this place! said the Canyon Guide.

That's some luck you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin said Sokka.

You could call it luck. Or, you could call it... lying! said Aang.

Katara holding Momo in shock, Raiden smiled and Sokka angry at this pronouncement.

What!? said Sokka.

I made the whole thing up said Aang.

You did not! That is so wrong. said Katara.

Aang you are a little devil sometimes said Raiden.

Now, where's that custard tart? I'm starving! said Aang.


	6. the storm

I don't own ATLA only my OC Raiden

The scene begins in a dream sequence. The animation is slightly fuzzy and the sky is a peculiar cream color. We see Aang shaking Appa's reigns, smiling. Cut to a wide shot of Aang on Appa. The screen pans right to show Sokka flying gracefully on Aang's glider. Close up of Sokka, smiling at Aang, whom we see smiling at Sokka in return. Aang looks over to his right to see Katara flying on an enormous version of Momo. She waves at him and Raiden is flying with jets of Fire.

We need you, Aang said Katara.

I need you too said Aang.

Aang turns from Katara to look straight ahead in alarm. A huge, black storm cloud has gathered ahead.

Be careful guys! Guys? said Aang.

He looks from side to side in surprise. that Sokka, Raiden, and Katara have disappeared. Suddenly, a cross-legged Monk Gyatso drops from the top of the frame to rest just above Appa's head.

Gyatso? said Aang.

Why did you disappear? said Gyatso

I didn't mean to said Aang.

Cut to a side view as Aang leans forward to touch his old master, but before he can Gyatso turns gray as ash and begins to blow away starting from the head down. Soon he is gone. After Gyatso disintegrates, the camera cuts to a wide, side shot of Aang and Appa entering the storm clouds.

We need you, Aang said Gyatso.

Inside the cloud, lightning illuminates the sky. It is pouring rain and Aang screams as he holds on to Appa for his life. Appa and Aang plunge into the sea in a replay of his accident a century ago. Aang relinquishes his hold on Appa and begins to drift away in the water.

We need you, Aang. We need you said Many Voices

At the end of the last sentence a vision of the Fire Lord, wreathed in flame, is visible for an instant in the afterglow of a lightning strike. At this horrifying vision, Aang wakes instantly from his dream with a start. It is night at their most recent camp. He disturbs Momo, who wakes up Katara, Sokka, and Raiden while trying to get away, Sokka ready with his knife and boomerang and Raiden grabbing one of his Broadswords.

Uh... what's going on? Did we get captured again? said Sokka.

It's nothing, I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep said Aang.

Don't have to tell me twice said Sokka.

Are you all right, Aang? said Katara.

I'm okay said Aang.

You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately, you wanna tell me about it? said Katara.

I think I just need some rest said Aang.

You guys want to hear about my dream? Asked Sokka.

Silence, as Katara and Raiden look annoyed.

That's ok, I didn't wanna talk about it anyway said Sokka.

Sokka, Raiden, and Katara lie back down to sleep.

the next morning Appa yawning and Katara packing for them to get under way. Aang sits atop Appa, and when the bison is done yawning Aang points to the heavens

Look at those clear skies, buddy! Should be some smooth flying said Aang.

Well, we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, cause we're out of food said Katara.

Guys, wait, this was in my dream, we shouldn't go to the market said Sokka.

What happened in your dream? asked Katara.

Food eats people said Sokka.

Raiden, Katara, and Aang who are not impressed, then back to Sokka with Momo on his right.

Also, Momo could talk said Sokka.

You said some very unkind things said Sokka to Momo

Really Sokka said Raiden.

Scene changes to Zuko's ship

There is a storm coming. A big one said Iroh.

You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weather's perfect. There is not a cloud in sight said Zuko.

The storm is approaching from the north. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest said Iroh.

We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same said Zuko.

Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew said Iroh.

The safety of the crew doesn't matter! said Zuko.

Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety said Zuko.

He doesn't mean that he's just all worked up said Iroh.

Scene change to a harbor side market where Appa lies in the water next to one of the jetties as if he were a ship. The scene is quickly followed by a shot of Katara examining a fruit at a produce stand in the harbor. The shopkeeper is clearly exasperated at Katara's suspicion of the fruit's quality.

Ah, it's good! It's perfect, I'm telling you! said the Shopkeeper.

Katara shakes the fruit which makes a swishing sound.

I don't know if I like the sound of that swishing. said the Shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper comes around the stand to face Katara. Aang and Sokka wait to the left of the produce stand. Sokka carries a basket of fruit.

Swishing means it's ripe! It's the ripe juices swishing around, eh? said the Shopkeeper.

I think it's true, Katara, swishing means it's ripe said Aang.

I just realized we're out of money anyway said Katara.

Awww! said the Shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper kicks Sokka as he walks by. Cut to the dock, where the three stand, Sokka rubbing the spot where he was kicked. An old fisherman and his wife walk behind them

Out of food and out of money, now what are we supposed to do? said Sokka.

You could get a job, smart guy said Katara.

In the background, the old woman grabs the old man by the shoulder. They begin a conversation amongst themselves but overheard by Aang, Katara, Raiden, and Sokka.

We shouldn't go out there! Please, the fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm said the Old Woman.

Ahh, you're crazy! It's a nice day. No clouds, no wind, no nothing, so quit you're naggin' woman said the Old Man.

Maybe we should find some shelter? said Aang.

Are you kidding? Shelter from what? said Sokka.

My joints say there's going to be a storm! A bad one said the Old Woman.

Well, it's your joints against my brain said the Old Man

Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish, cause I ain't comin! said the Old Woman.

Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get! How do you like that? said the Old Man

I'll go! said Sokka.

You're hired said the Old Man.

What? You said 'get a job' and he's paying double said Sokka.

Double? Who told ya that nonsense? said the Old Man.

Zuko's ship on the ocean, camera panning right to reveal the black edges of an ominous storm. Zuko's ship is making straight for it. Cut to Zuko walking on deck. Four crewmen, including the Lieutenant from before, are there looking at the storm clouds. The Lieutenant turns, folding his arms across his chest, to address the Prince.

Uh! Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all said, Lieutenant Jee

Lucky guess said Iroh.

Lieutenant, you'd better learn some respect, (pointing at his chest with two fingers) or I will teach it to you said Zuko.

What do you know about respect? The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle shows you know nothing about respect. You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince? said, Lieutenant Jee

Easy now said Iroh.

Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better said Iroh.

I don't need your help keeping order on my ship said Zuko.

Scene changes back to Aang and the others.

Sokka, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at the sky said Aang.

I said I was gonna do this job. I can't back out just because of some bad weather said Sokka.

The boy with the tattoos has some sense. You should listen to him! said the Old Women.

Boy with tattoos? Airbender tattoos...well I'll be a hogmonkey's uncle! You're the Avatar, ain't yah? said the Old Man.

That's right said Katara.

Well yeah don't be so smiley about it. The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years. (Jabbing Aang's chest with his forefinger). You turned your back on the world said the Old man.

Don't yell at him! Aang would never turn his back on anyone! said Katara.

Raiden nods.

Oh? He wouldn't, uh? Then I guess I must have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering said the Old Man.

Aang is the bravest person I know! He has done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him. It's not his fault he disappeared, right Aang? Aang? What's wrong? said Katara.

That's right! Keep flying! said the Old man.

You're a horrible old man! said Katara.

Shame on you for picking on a kid said Raiden.

Ehh. said the Old Man.

Raiden and Katara mount onto Appa.

Appa, yip! Yip! said Katara.

Hey, they left without saying goodbye! said Sokka.

You're friends ain't too polite, are they? said the Old Man.

I know! This one time I was... said Sokka.

Yeh, yeh, yeh, yeah, get below deck said the Old Man.

Appa skirting a mountain face at high speed. The sky is now black with storm clouds and it is pouring rain. Cut to a closer shot of Katara in Appa's 'driver's seat', shielding her eyes as she searches for Aang in the Katara, Raiden, and Appa pass showing a cave in the rock face with an exposed parapet and a stone staircase leading up to it from the shoreline below. from the inside of the cave looking out where the storm is intensifying. Katara and Raiden enter, wiping the water off her sleeves. She stands still, seeing something in front of her. The shot widens to show Aang in the foreground, further back in the cave. He is sitting with his hands in his lap, looking downcast. He will not turn to look at Katara and Raiden.

I'm sorry for running away said Aang.

It's ok. That fisherman was way out of line said Katara.

Yeah said Raiden.

Actually, he wasn't said Aang.

What do you mean? said Katara.

I don't wanna talk about it said Aang.

It has to do with your dream, doesn't it? asked Katara.

Talk to us said Katara.

Well, it's kind of a long story said Aang.

Suddenly, Momo runs back, chittering, and the sound of a huge animal is heard from behind Aang towards the cave entrance. Appa's nose and bangs appear from the right, nudging Aang. Cut to a full shot towards the cave entrance, which is now completely plugged with a sopping Appa.

I'm gonna try to get a little fire going said Katara.

I'll help said Raiden.

Aang strokes Appa's chin, then cut to Katara and Raiden stoking a little cheery fire on the right, Aang on the left with Momo in his lap. When Aang begins to speak the camera pans up and enters a dreamy flashback sequence.

I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar said Aang.

The pan up changes quickly from the rock of the cave to an outdoor shot of the Southern Air Temple in its heyday. A stone plaza is populated with many young airbenders playing games, a flying bison soars in the distance.

I was playing with some other kids just outside the south wall. I was trying to teach them how to do the air scooter... said Aang.

Cut to a shot of Aang addressing a group of young airbenders. Most seem Aang's age or younger, one is taller and probably older. Aang demonstrates the air scooter move.

First, you form a ball. Then you gotta get on quick said Aang.

Aang makes an air ball and sits on it fast. He laughs and begins to move at terrific speed across the plaza. He goes upside down in a nearby archway under a walking bridge, then climbs a wall and gets up on to the bridge, coming back to the plaza by a nearby set of stairs. Aang exclaims "yeah!" and "Woohoo!" as he travels. Cut to the older boy, who readies his own attempt.

Okay! Here goes! said an Older Boy

Quick, get on! said Aang.

Wh, wh, whoaaaa Ugh! said an Older Boy.

You kinda have to balance on it like it's a top said Aang.

Man, that's hard said An Older boy.

A young boy tugs at Aang's shoulder.

Where'd Ya learn that trick, Aang? said a Young Boy

I made it up said Aang.

Wow! said a Young Boy.

five elderly Airbender monks on the stones steps leading up to the bridge. Monk Gyatso is one of them.

Aang, come with us. We need to speak with you said Monk Gyatso.

Aang, who obeys with a look of trepidation on his face, the other kids looking at him strangely. Cut to a chamber in the Air Temple where the five elder monks sit cross-legged and serene on five evenly spaced stools. The middle monk's stool rests under an ornate parasol; he is likely the leader or abbot of the monastery. Monk Gyatso is the second from the left. Aang kneels in front of them, head down, his back to the camera. He lifts his head to address them.

How do you know it's me? asked Aang.

We have known you were the Avatar for some time. Do you remember these said Elder Monk #4

The fourth monk on the right who has just spoken reveals a rolled up package, which he airbends over to Aang. It lands at his feet and rolls open of its own accord. Inside are four children's toys. On the left is a little toy turtle. Second from the left is a propeller toy. Third from the left is a little monkey or donkey. The fourth is rattle type object with yellow and red swirls on its face.

Those were some of my favorite toys when I was little! said Aang.

You chose them from among thousands of toys, Aang. The toys you picked were the four Avatar relics. These items belonged to Avatars past. Your own past lives explained Elder Monk #4

I just chose them because they seemed fun said Aang.

He smiles and pulls the cord on the propeller toy, sending the propeller spinning into the air. It spins through the air

You chose them because they were familiar said Elder Monk #4

Normally we would have told you of your identity when you turned 16, but there are troubling signs, storm clouds are gathering said Monk Gyatso

I fear that war may be upon us, young Avatar said, Abbot

We need you, Aang said Monk Gyatso.

Aang lowers his head, his responsibility crushing him. His head stays lowered, but the flashback ends. His head remains lowered in the present as well. Cut to a wider shot of Aang on the left, Raiden in the middle, and Katara on the right, the fire between them. Katara looks on him with concern and sympathy.

Zuko's ship is navigating the storm, then cut to the Lieutenant from the earlier confrontation lowering a cup he has taken a drink from. He is inside the ship somewhere, his face bathed in firelight.

I'm sick of taking his orders and I'm tired of chasing his Avatar said, Lieutenant Jee

Lieutenant is sitting at a table and addressing a crewman on his left, making wide hand gestures to drive home his point.

I mean who does Zuko think he is? said, Lieutenant Jee

Do you really want to know said Iroh?

The crewmen are sitting around a fire barrel from a point at the top of the stairs from the upper deck. The Lieutenant and the three other crewmen at the fire barrel stand in respect.

General Iroh! We were just – said Lieutenant Jee:

It's ok. May I join you? said Iroh.

Of course, sir! said, Lieutenant Jee

Iroh approaches and sits down with the men. He strokes his beard and begins to speak.

Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much...said Iroh.

 **Flashback starts**

 **(a/n: Raiden has already been banished for 2 or 3 years in this flashback and Zuko think's he's dead. Also, this is just before Zuko got his scar.)**

A younger Zuko. His look of determination, however, has not changed. He walks down a hall to a pair of Fire Nation guards who block his attempt to enter the room beyond.

Let me in! said Zuko

Prince Zuko, what's wrong? said Iroh.

I want to go into the war chamber, but the guard won't let me pass! said Zuko

Zuko's voice breaks slightly at the end. He is clearly disappointed. Iroh leads him a short distance away from the guards.

You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring said Iroh,

If I'm gonna rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can? said Zuko

Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know said Iroh.

Thank you uncle! said Zuko.

Iroh puts him around Zuko's shoulders and walks him past the guards, who make no move to stop them. the war chamber. It is a temple like chamber, with a throne on a dais, wreathed in fire. The back wall is occupied by some sort of huge, ornately carved red statue. =the war council in session. Fire Nation generals sit around a map of the Earth Kingdom continent that adorns the floor. One of the generals on the left is standing to address the general staff.

The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here said a General.

Cut to a view from the throne, where the Fire Lord is watching the generals discuss the situation.

A dangerous battalion of their strongest earth benders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the 41st division said a General.

But the 41st is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion? said an Old General.

I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait then fresh meat? said a General

You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them? said Zuko.

the generals look back to Zuko, clearly disapproving of Zuko's outburst.

 **Flashback ends**

Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out, and there were... dire consequences said Iroh.

Scene change to Aang and the others.

So you were upset that you were the Avatar? Why wouldn't you be excited about it? asked Katara.

Well, I didn't know how to feel about it. All I knew is that after I found out, everything began changing said Aang.

 **Flashbacks starts**

At the plaza near the south wall of the Southern Air Temple. This time the plaza is full of young airbenders riding on air scooters, laughing, and having fun.

Hey, not bad! You guys have been practicing! said Aang.

Not only that, we made up a game you can play with the air scooters! said a Young Boy.

Great! said Aang.

Aang makes his own air scooter, but the young boy looks confused and a bit alarmed. He stops his scooter. The shot widens to show the other young airbenders stopping their scooters as well

What's going on? asked Aang.

Now that you're the Avatar, it's kind of an unfair advantage for whichever team you're on said an Older Boy.

But I'm still the same – nothing's changed. So, what, I can't play? said Aang.

That's the only fair way said an Older Boy.

Oh, ok said Aang.

Sorry, Aang said a Young Boy.

The young airbenders look upon as he retreats from them, sadness in their eyes. The older boy turns to address them.

Okay, now who wants to have Jinju on their team? asked an Older Boy.

A dirty looking Airbender boy with a stupid grin on his face who makes an equally stupid noise.

Aang and Gyatso playing Pai Sho through an exterior window. Then a close up of Aang, who absentmindedly moves a token on the board. He is sad and distracted.

Very interesting move, young one said Monk Gyatso.

What do you mean? asked Aang.

Monk Gyatso begins to bend air in an arch over his head and behind Aang. The wind blows Aang's hood up over his face, giving the old monk time to switch a few pieces before Aang can remove the hood.

Hey! said Aang.

Both begin to laugh. The door opens to reveal one of the other monk elders,

You're playing games with him? The Avatar should be training said Elder Monk #4

Aang has already trained enough for today said Monk Gyatso.

Time is short. Come with me. I must test you on some high-level techniques said Elder Monk #4

Aang gets up and begins to follow the Elder out of the room. Monk Gyatso then raises his hand in a gesture of cessation.

No, as long as I am his guardian, I will decide when he trains and when he gets his butt kicked at Pai Sho said Monk Gyatso

Huh! said Elder Monk #4

 **Flashback ends.**

Scene changes back to Iroh and the Crewmen.

After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said that Prince Zuko's challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect, and there was only one way to resolve this...said Iroh.

Agni kai. A fire duel said Lieutenant Jee

That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the General. Zuko had spoken out against a general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father said Iroh.

The scene then cuts to the cave with Aang, Raiden, and Katara

Then, just when I was starting to feel better, something worse happened said Aang.

 **Flashback starts**

Aang needs to have freedom and fun. He needs to grow up as a normal boy said Monk Gyatso.

Humph! You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny said Elder Monk #4

Gyatso, I know you mean well, but you are letting your affection for the boy cloud your judgment said, Abbot

All I want is what is best for him said Monk Gyatso.

But what we need is what's best for the world. (Looking down for a moment before raising his head to continue) You and Aang must be separated. The Avatar will be sent away to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training said, Abbot.

Aang eavesdropping through a hole in the ceiling, his eyes alarmed and distraught.

That's awful, Aang. I don't know what to say said Katara.

Yeah, that elder monk is almost as bad as my dad said Raiden.

Katara tries to put her hand on his shoulder, but he gets up, angry.

How could they do that to me! They wanted to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved said Aang.

Aang's avatar spirit begins to activate, the arrow tattoos on his body beginning to glow.

Whoa! Hot cinders! said Katara.

Raiden contains the flames.

Careful Aang said Raiden

I'm sorry I got so mad said Aang.

You have a right to be angry after the monks sent you away like that.

She's right. what you were feeling a second ago is how I felt when I was banished from home by my dad said Raiden

Well, that's not exactly what happened said Aang.

 **Flashback starts**

The young Airbender monks hard at play on their air scooters back at the south wall

Aang is watching them from a window high up in the Temple. He is sad and clearly longs to be normal again.

I was afraid and confused. I didn't know what to do said Aang.

Aang, I'm not going to let them take you away from me. Aang? said Monk Gyatso.

I never saw Gyatso again said Aang.

The flashback continues with Aang's and Appa's plunge into the sea during the storm, activation of Aang's avatar spirit and subsequent encasement in ice.

Next thing I knew, I was waking up in your arms after you found me in the iceberg said Aang.

 **Flashback ends.**

You ran away said Katara.

And then the Fire Nation attacked our temple. My people needed me and I wasn't there to help said Aang.

You don't know what would've – said Katara.

The world needed me and I wasn't there to help said Aang.

Aang said Katara.

The fisherman was right! I did turn my back on the world said Aang.

You're being too hard on yourself. Even if you did run away, I think it was meant to be. If you had stayed you would have been killed along with all the other airbenders said Katara.

You don't know that said Aang.

I know it's meant to be this way. The world needs you now. You give people hope said Katara.

Aang slowly smiles, raising his head to look at her, an expression of hope spreading across his face. Momo hops over to Aang and chitters.

In fire lit chamber on Zuko's ship, where Iroh continues his story.

When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy said Iroh.

 **Flashback Starts**

The flashback continues where we left off, with an overhead shot of Zuko in the rectangular arena. A much larger opponent, silhouetted, advances slowly on Zuko.

Please, father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn said Zuko.

Cut to a closer shot of the advancing Fire Lord, still silhouetted against the fires burning around the arena. He too is shirtless but built massively.

You will fight for your honor said Ozai.

I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son said Zuko.

Rise and fight, Prince Zuko said Ozai

I won't fight you said Zuko.

You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher said Ozai.

The Fire Lord now stands a few feet from Zuko, as the Prince raises his tear filled face to his father. Cut to a close up of some spectators. They are familiar. Many in the background are generals from the war council. The three in the foreground are, from left, a grinning Admiral Zhao Then either Captain or Commander. General Iroh, looking fearful for his nephew, and a cruel looking young girl in a soldier's uniform who is clearly hoping for the worst to befall Prince Zuko. This is Azula, Zuko's and Raiden's sister, She raises her left fist in anticipation of the disgrace her brother is undergoing. Iroh's looks away in despair.

I looked away said Iroh

The spectators are illuminated by flame, Zuko's scream of anguish is heard in the background, and the camera zooms to a close up of Iroh

 **Flashback ends**

but Iroh's face in the present is in the same pose as it was when Zuko was scarred. It is clearly an unpleasant memory.

Lieutenant Jee I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident said Lieutenant Jee

It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor.

So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal said Lieutenant Jee.

Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope. said Iroh

Zuko's back. He is in darkness, except the flame on the altar in front of him. The flame is blocked by his body so he is silhouetted.

Back to the cave where Aang, Raiden, and Katara turn to look at someone entering the cave, the storm still raging outside.

Help! Oh, please help! said the Old Woman

It's ok, you're safe said Katara.

Both walk back to the fire deeper in the cave.

But, my husband isn't said the Old Woman

What do you mean? Where's Sokka? asked Katara.

They haven't returned. They should've been back by now, and this storm is becoming a typhoon. They're caught out at sea said the Old Woman

I'm going to find them said Aang.

I'm going with you said Katara.

Me too said Raiden.

I'm staying here! said the Old Woman.

We'll be back soon, I promise said Aang.

Where were we hit? said Zuko

I don't know! said, Lieutenant Jee

Look! said Iroh.

Iroh points up to the bridge tower. A crewman hangs off some of the riggings.

The helmsman! said Zuko.

Zuko starts climbing the external ladder up to the bridge area, the Lieutenant behind him. Cut to the deck, where Iroh senses something. A lighting strike flares, but Iroh bends the lightning through his body, away from the men trying to rescue the helmsman and forces it to strike open water.

Iroh is smoking and looking confused, but otherwise undamaged. Cut back to the helmsman who finally let's go with a cry. He falls for a moment, but a hand grabs him. Zuko and the Lieutenant have worked together to save him.

Where are they? said Katara.

I don't I barely see in this rain said Raiden.

Come on, Appa said Aang.

Aang sees a massive wall of water up ahead. It towers above them. Appa can't pull up in time, but they bust through its crest with a combination of Appa's strength and Aang using his staff like a helicopter blade to part the water. In the distance, they see a small boat, silhouetted by lightning strikes.

The boat! It's there! said Aang.

Cut to a longshot of Appa flying in the clouds, then a quick cut to Zuko, Iroh and the Lieutenant, who can clearly see Appa in turn.

The Avatar! said Zuko

What do you want to do, sir said Lieutenant Jee

Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety said Zuko.

Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm said Iroh

Iroh smiles slightly as the screen pans left to show Zuko and the crew looking out over the bow.

Then we see Sokka and the old man struggling to pilot the fishing boat

I'm too young to die! said Sokka.

I'm not, but I still don't wanna! said the Old Man

Cut to a longshot of the fishing boat struggling against the waves. Appa flies in close and Aang jumps onto the boat. Lighting strikes the main mast which breaks off. It is about to hit Aang, but he splits it in two, the halves falling harmlessly on either side of him. Sokka has a rope in his hands, which Aang grabs.

Hang on to the rope! said Aang.

Aang airbends himself back onto Appa, pulling Sokka and the old man with him. Both land on Appa as well, the old man spitting out some water and smile sheepishly. Behind them, a shadow appears and the sound of rushing water is heard. The view widens to show a wave building behind them much larger than even the one shown before. Appa tries to escape, but the wave is too fast. They are submerged. Aang drifts away from Appa and his friends in the water. His avatar spirit activates, but in a departure from the previous encounter, instead of creating an iceberg, he surrounds himself and his friends with a ball of energy and raises them back up out of the water and into the sky.

Scene change to Zuko and the crew on the deck of the ship. They have reached the eye of the storm, which they can see above them. The wind has died down and it is drizzling.

Uncle, I am sorry said Zuko

Your apology is accepted said Iroh.

The Avatar's bubble of energy erupts from the sea in boiling blue mass in front of the prow of Zuko's ship and rockets into the air

Aang looking back at the ship, and cut to Zuko looking up from the deck.

Cut to Appa now standing out in the drizzle on the parapet outside the cave where Aang had told Katara his story. Cut to Aang and the old man at the cave entrance, the old woman running to embrace her husband.

Oh, you're alive! You owe this boy an apology said the Old Woman.

He doesn't have to apologize said Aang.

Mmm, uh, what if instead of an apology I give him a free fish and we call it even said the Old Man.

Actually, I don't eat meat said Aang.

Fish ain't meat said the Old Man.

Seriously, you're still gonna pay me, right? said Sokka.

The old man drops a fish into his outstretched hand with a wet smacking sound. Sokka makes a frightened sound.

Cut to Aang and Katara

Katara, I think you were right before. I'm done dwelling on the past said Aang.

Really? said Katara.

I can't make guesses about how things would have turned out if I hadn't run away. I'm here now and I'm going to make the most of I said Aang.

I don't think you're gonna have those nightmares anymore said Aang.

Uh, if you weren't here now, well, I guess I wouldn't be either. Thank you for saving my life, Avatar said the Old Man.

Cut to Sokka looking out of the cave entrance.

Do you hear that? It's stopped raining said Sokka.

the parapet where Appa and the rest are now standing. Appa shakes himself off, drenching everyone.

Appa! said, Everyone.


	7. the Blue Spirit

**I don't own ATLA only my OC Raiden.**

A bird, one of the red hawk like birds flies through the moonless night sky and cries out. Cut to a shot of the upper reaches of a Fire Nation fortress.

 ** _Cut to a shot of several fierce looking archers, their faces painted either for decoration, camouflage or both. They release volley after volley of arrows which strike their archery range targets dead center. Successive arrows split the one already occupying the bull's eye right down the middle of its shaft._**

Shift up to one of the fortress towers where two men stand side by side watching the archers.

Absolutely not. The Yu Yan archers stay here. Your request is denied Commander Zhao said Colonel Shinu

Colonel Shinu, please reconsider. Their precision is legendary. The Yu Yan can pin a fly to a tree from a hundred yards away – without killing it. You're wasting their talents using them as mere security guards said, Zhao.

I can do whatever I want with their talents. They're my archers and what I say goes said Colonel Shinu

But my search for the Avatar is – said Zhao.

Is nothing but a vanity project! We're fighting a real war here and I need every man I've got, Commander said Colonel Shinu

But –said, Zhao

That's final! I don't want to hear another word about it said Colonel Shinu

Zhao grumbles, then cut to the red bird seen earlier swooping down into the tower. It lands on Colonel Shinu's outstretched arm. He unties a message from its back and it flies away. Cut to a view of the Colonel that shows Zhao behind him. The Colonel's expression turns to horror as he reads the message. Zhao approaches from behind and he hands the message to Zhao.

News from Fire Lord Ozai? It appears I've been promoted to Admiral. My request is now an order said, Zhao.

A cough is heard, then cut to Sokka in his sleeping bag resting on Appa, Aang, Raiden. and Katara are facing him. A fire burns in the background. They appear to be inside an enclosed, temple like structure overlooking the decaying town below and the hillside beyond.

Sokka coughing, Momo playing around his head and Katara wiping his forehead with a wet cloth.

This should bring your fever down said Katara.

You know what I love about Appa the most? His sense of humor said Sokka.

That's nice. I'll tell him said Katara.

Appa grunts at Sokka in response.

Haha! Classic Appa said Sokka.

How's Sokka doing? asked Aang.

Not so good. Being out in that storm really did a number on him said Katara.

Sokka shivering in his sleeping bag and snorting back his runny nose.

I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea, but I found a map said Aang.

Aang produces a scroll the mountains visible in the backdrop, as he spreads out the scroll on the ground.

There's an herbalist Institute on the top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka there said Aang.

If they can't I can. My mother was a herbalist and she taught me everything she knew about herbs and poisons said Raiden.

Aang, Raiden he's in no condition to travel. Sokka just needs more rest. I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow said Katara.

Not you too! said Aang.

Relax, it was just a little cough. I'm fine – said Katara.

She cuts herself off with more coughing.

Aang and Raiden, shielding themselves from her violent coughing.

That's how Sokka started yesterday. Now, look at him – he thinks he's an earthbender! said Aang.

Take that, you rock! said Sokka.

A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense too. I'm going to find some medicine said Aang,

I'll go with you said Raiden.

He opens his glider and walks to the edge of the temple. A huge flash of lightning illuminates Aang and the exterior of the temple. He twirls his glider shut and leans it against the wall of the temple.

Uh, maybe it's safer if we go on foot. Keep an eye on 'em guys.

Appa grunts in reply.

Haha! You guys are killin' me! said Sokka.

Aang turns and launches himself into the air, landing far down the hill the temple sits on and Raiden follows.

Aang zooms by at high speed, using his airbending to accelerate his running speed.

Aang slow down yells Raiden.

 **Scene changes to Zuko's ship steaming through the water with land visible behind it. Cut again to Zuko standing over his Lieutenant's shoulder. They are both looking at something.**

We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm said, Lieutenant Jee. Cut to a map of the world that they are both looking at. The position of the Lieutenant's hand and extended index finger indicate that they are currently at the northwest extremity of the Earth Kingdom, close to the eastern most extremity of the northern air nomad lands.

But, if we continue heading northeast – said Lieutenant Jee

The Lieutenant is cut off as the light is blocked by an enormous shadow. Cut to a wider view of the bridge where Iroh and some crewman are playing Pai Sho on the right. Another Fire Navy ship, a massive hulking thing, is passing them to starboard, headed the opposite direction. Everyone on Zuko's bridge stares at it.

What do they want? said Zuko.

Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho! said Iroh.

Zuko's is ship resting alongside the much larger, double-smoked stack Fire Nation vessel. Switch to a scroll being unrolled to reveal a drawn figure of Aang and some writing in Asian calligraphy. Cut to a shot behind the Herald who is holding up the "wanted" poster. Zuko is in front of him, looking sour.

The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. (He lowers the scroll.) All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao said the Herald.

Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him! said Iroh.

I've got nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass said Zuko.

Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area said the Herald

Off my ship! yells Zuko.

Excellent I Take the pot. But, you're all improving. I'm certain you will win if we play again said Iroh.

Zuko looking out over the waves as Iroh and the men begin another game in the background behind him.

 ** _Cut to a view of a mountain path._**

 **Scene shifts to reveal a Fire Nation lookout post, the switch to a view of the post. One of the lookouts is looking out with a telescope, another is reading Aang's wanted poster.**

Says here that the Avatar can create tornados and run faster than the wind. Pretty amazing said Reading Lookout.

Ehh, that's just a bunch of Fire Lord propaganda. There's no way that's true said Telescope Lookout.

The telescope lookout returns to his instrument, where we cut to his p.o.v. through the telescope. He has a view of three bends in the mountain pass. In a flash, a cloud of dust rockets through the bend farthest away, then the next and finally past the lookout itself. The rush of wind and dust is tremendous. The lookouts blink their eyes and then the telescope lookout blows his horn to the sky.

Scene changes to quickly replaced by an exterior shot of the abandoned temple where Appa et al are resting.

 ** _Cut to Sokka, still shaking feverishly in his sleeping bag._**

Katara... please... water... said Sokka.

Listen carefully, Momo. I need you to take this to the river and fill it with water said Katara.

Katara has raised up the water bag around her neck, offering it to Momo. Cut to a close of Momo's expressive green eyes, which blink. He is trying to understand her. He chitters. Cut to Momo's p.o.v. He sees Katara making walking motions with her fingers and hears her yammering at him in gibberish. Cut back to Katara's p.o.v, looking at Momo's face.

Got it? said Katara.

Momo grabs the water skin and flies off.

 ** _Cut to Aang and Raiden huffing and puffing as he runs at breakneck speed up the steps on the herbalist Institute. He reaches the top and runs into a circular wooden building. Cut to the inside of the building which is filled with trees, bushes, and flowers. An old woman is in the background and a white fluffy cat is in the foreground. Aang runs into the frame and cat meows and jumps out of the way._**

Hello! we're sorry to barge in like this, but I need some medicine for our friends. They have fevers and they've been coughing and – said Aang.

Settle down, young man. Your friends are going to be fine. She walks over to another table where the cat is sitting. I've been up here for over forty years you know, used to be others, but they all left years ago. She pets the cat who begins to purr. Now it's just me and Miyuki said the Herbalist

That's nice said Aang.

Raiden stares

Wounded Earth Kingdom troops still come by now and again, brave boys, and thanks to my remedies they always leave in better shape they when they arrive said the Herbalist

Raiden is watching what ingredients she put in the bowl.

 _That can't be for sick people the ingredients aren't right thought Raiden._

That's nice. Are you almost done? said Aang.

Hold on, I just need to add one last ingredient. (Walking amongst the shrubbery, looking around and muttering to herself) Oh, sandalwood... oh, er, uh, that won't do, banana leaf? Ah, nope, uh, ginger root, uh uh, oh where is that pesky little plant said the Herbalists

Aang and Raiden look exasperated in the background.

 ** _Cut to Zuko's ship steaming by the shore, the sunset in its last stages in the background._**

 ** _Cut to Zuko practicing firebending on the foredeck in the background._**

Is everything okay? It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order said Iroh.

I don't care what they do said Zuko.

Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao said Iroh.

How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources, it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar. My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all said Zuko.

 ** _Cut back to the herbalist institute, then a shot of the old woman from the p.o.v. of some bushes she is looking at._**

Here's what I was looking for! Plum blossom! said the Herbalist

Finally! said Aang.

Uh, Aang that's not for said Raiden.

Thanks for all your help! said Aang

Hands off! What do you think you're doing? said the Herbalist

Taking the cure to my friends! said Aang.

Ahaha! This isn't a cure, it's Miyuki's dinner said the Herbalist

Plum blossom is her favorite said the Herbalist

What about my friends? said Aang

Well, all they need is some frozen wood frogs. There's plenty of them down in the valley swamp said the Herbalist.

 _I hadn't thought of that thought Raiden._

What am I supposed to do with frozen frogs? Asked Aang.

Why suck on them of course! said the Herbalist.

Suck on them!? said Aang.

The frog's skin excretes a substance that'll cure your friends, but make sure you get plenty. Once those little critters thaw out, they're useless! said the Herbalists

You're insane, aren't you? asked both.

Thaaat's right. Well, don't stand there all day. Go! said the Herbalist

Aang and Raiden run out of the building, wiping his face. Suddenly arrows fly through the air at him. Two land to his immediate right and left. As Aang looks around, a huge number of arrows arch toward him at a reduced frame rate. Aang airbends a shell of wind around him knocking all the arrows aside and Raiden incinerates all arrows aim at him with an arch of fire

Aang pulls one of the arrows out of the ground and offers it to someone

Uhh, I think you dropped this said Aang.

When the show returns, Aang is struggling to pull an arrow out of the ground that is holding his foot in place. He releases it just in time as the archer's fire another volley.

He and Raiden run out of the way as two groups of four arrows each plow into the ground near him as he runs o.c. He runs towards the gate he entered through, but it is blocked by archers.

They fire, but they dodge and run in the opposite direction. Dodging hails of arrows, they jump off the cliff at the back of the Institute.

 _ **Cut to Aang hurtling down the cliff. Up above, the archers jump off the cliff after them. He lets his hood billow a bit too slow him down until he hits the tree canopy beneath Aang's face gets beaten repeatedly by the brush rapidly flying by.**_

While Aang is doing that. Raiden using his Broadswords to slide down.

the archers who fire in mid flight, sending anchor ropes into the nearby trees as they fall so they can swing Tarzan-like after Aang. Aang is pursued from tree branch to tree branch by the archers. Eventually, Aang comes out of the forest in the swamp. He lands in the water and emerges with a white, frozen frog

Then Raiden joins him.

I found a frog said Aang.

Nice work said Raiden.

The frog is knocked out of his hand by an arrow. He stands up and tries to run through the water, looking for frogs along the way. Arrows fall all around.

He gets to a log rising out of the water, and an arrow pins his right arm to it. It is soon joined by several more. The archers fire another volley, but Aang waterbends a wall of ice in front of him and Raiden bends a wall of fire in front him The arrows pass through the fire and shatter the ice. They fire another volley, pinning his left arm, followed by a net that covers his upper body and the same happens to Raiden. Close of Aang's face in terror.

 **Scene changes to a dark room but there is a fire in the room that sheds some illumination. Aang's raised eyes of defiance and Raiden is the same. Aang and Raiden are prisoners in a large room with two stone pillars that have fires on their crests. Aang is shackled to them from his arms and Raiden is Shackled pretty much the same but his shackles cover his entire hands so he can't firebend and the chains are fire-proof.**

guards outside his room, then fade and zoom out to show exterior shots of the fortress in which he is being held. It looks impregnable. Rank upon rank of walls, gates, and towers.

 _ **Cut back to the prison chamber, where Aang and Raiden struggle against their bonds. The door opens and Aang and Raiden look up. Cut to a view from the doorway. Zhao walks into the room towards Aang and Raiden, hands behind his back.**_

So this is the great Avatar? Master of all the elements. I don't know how you've managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over said, Zhao.

I've never hidden from you. Untie me and I'll fight you right now! said Aang.

Uhh, no. Tell me, how does it feel to be the only Airbender left? Oh, don't worry, you won't be killed like they were. See, if you die you'll just be reborn and the Fire Nation will have to being its search for the Avatar all over again. So, I'll keep you alive – but just barely said Aang.

Why don't you pick on someone your own size? said Raiden.

You share your brother Zuko's short temper Prince Raiden said, Zhao.

How did you know it's me most people in the Fire Nation think I'm dead said Raiden.

It took awhile for me to figure it out and gather evidence but in the end, I figured it out said, Zhao.

What a disappointment will be for the Fire Lord when he finds out not one but both of his sons are traitors said, Zhao.

I have a disappointment to my father since the moment I was born! said Raiden

Zhao turns to leave, still smirking. Aang blows a gale force wind, knocking Zhao until into the wall where he collapses in a heap. He shakes his head to clear his vision and stands up.

Blow all the wind you want! Your situations are futile. There is no escaping this fortress – and no one is coming to rescue you two said, Zhao.

Katara and Sokka snuggled up in their sleeping bags which lie between Appa's feet. Sokka has a coughing fit.

Water... said Sokka.

Momo should be back any minute said Katara.

Ugh! No, Momo, water. Wa-ter! Aang!Raiden!, what in the world is taking you two so long? said Katara.

Aang and Raiden are still bound between the pillars, then cut to several exterior night shots of the fortress.

Culminating in a long shot of the figure in the blue mask. The camera zooms in three step changes to a close up of the blue masked face which then moves left o.c.

 ** _Cut to a view of the road leading to the fortress where a wagon is making its way toward the gate. Cut to a view of the undercarriage of the wagon as it passes. The Blue Spirit is holding on to the underside of the wagon. The wagon reaches the gate._**

All clear said a Guard.

A gate guard looks at the wagon and walks around it. When the guard checks the undercarriage, the Blue Spirit is gone. The guard gets back up. Cut to a wider shot of the wagon and the guards around it.

All clear. Go on in said a Guard.

Inside the wagon where the Blue Spirit has hidden himself, then cut to an overhead shot of the wagon as it enters the first of the fortress' three gates. The shot pans up to rest on the massive central tower where Aang and Raiden are held, prisoner.

In the first courtyard where the boxes in the wagon have been unloaded. The Blue Spirit runs from them and ducks into the shadows.

An ornate balcony with bonfire pots on either side. The balcony is festooned with gold and red spades. Admiral Zhao appears in ceremonial dress flanked by attendants.

We are the sons and daughters of fire! The superior element! Until today, only one thing stood in our path to victory. The Avatar! I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner! The soldier's cheer three times. This is the year Sozen's comet returns to grant us its power! Another cheer is heard. This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba-Sing-Se and burns the city to the ground! said Zhao.

As Zhao speaks the Blue Spirit steadily and stealthily infiltrating the fortress.

 ** _Cut back to Aang, still struggling fruitlessly against his chains. He finally stops, breathing heavily. Suddenly, frogs start leaping out of his shirt and hood._**

What? No! Don't leave frogs! My friends are sick and they need you! Please go back to being frozen! said Aang.

That's just great now we have to go back after we escape and get more frogs! could today get any worse said Raiden?

He begins to struggle again as the frogs hop away towards the door.

 **Scene changes the four guards standing outside the chamber. They begin to look confused when they frog noises. They look down to see a few frogs coming from underneath the door. Suddenly they look up as a Fire Nation soldier's helmet comes bouncing down the corridor towards them. One of the** **guards walks up the corridor and turns right at the first junction, disappearing from view. A gout of flame erupts from the cross hallway as well as the sound of a brief scuffle. Two more guards go up to the junction and turn right, firebending stances at the ready.**

 _ **Cut to a view looking down the cross hallway. The first guard who went is hanging from the ceiling, tied up. Shift to the hanging soldier's p.o.v. and pan up to reveal the Blue Spirit on the ceiling above the two new combatants. He drops down and melee begins, but it is over quickly.**_

 _ **Cut back last guards p.o.v. where he now sees the Blue Spirit at the junction. Cut to a view of the door to Aang's and Raiden's chamber. The lone guard grabs the alarm horn next to him, but a knife throw from o.c. knocks it out of his hand. The guard lets loose a gout of flame at the Blue Spirit as he runs down the hall toward the door, but the intruder extinguishes the blast with a bucket of water. The masked figure then sweeps**_ _ **the guard's feet out from under him with the empty bucket.**_

 ** _Cut to Aang still struggling inside the chamber. He stops and looks at the noises of violence coming from through door. These stop abruptly and replaced by the sound of the lock turning in the door. The door opens and the Blue Spirit enters. He brandishes two curved swords and runs forward to Aang, who screams in fear._**

We see a zooming close up of the prison keep in the center of the Aang, still screaming. The Blue Spirit approaches and two sword cuts are heard. Aang and Raiden pull his arms back in surprise – the Blue Spirit has freed him. He looks at his Liberator in wonder. The Blue Spirit comes closer and cuts his remaining bonds.

Then the Blue Spirit walks over to Raiden and does the same thing and walks towards the door

Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue us? The Blue Spirit opens the door and motions for them to follow. we'll take that as a "yes said Aang.

Aang and Raiden follow him out past the gagged and tied guard at the door to his chamber. He hears frog noises and turns to see his frogs on the floor.

My frogs! Come back! And stop thawing out! said Aang.

Then Raiden and the Blue Spirit come and drag Aang away.

Wait! My friends need to suck on those frogs! said Aang.

Meanwhile, back at the run-down temple, Momo has succeeded in piling up mountains of junk around Katara, but no water. Momo returns again with another trinket.

How many times do I have to tell you, Momo, we need water. Wa-ter. Oh, forget it. Aang!Raiden!, please, hurry said Katara.

Who are these "Aang" and "Raiden" kids you keep talking about, Your Highness? said Sokka.

 ** _Cut back to an obviously annoyed Katara, her right eyebrow twitching._**

 **Scene shifts back to a few exterior shots of the fortress, then to Aang, Raiden, and the Blue Spirit walking silently in the sewer system underneath the fortress. Soldiers walk back and forth above them. They hop out of a grate and into one of the courtyards.**

 _ **Cut to Zhao walking in one of the torch-lit corridors of the fortress, followed by some sort of scribe.**_

I want a full transcription of my speech sent to the Fire Lord, along with glowing testimonials from all of the ranking officers present, and – said, Zhao

He cuts himself off as he hears moans. Cut to Zhao's right, where the soldiers that the Blue Spirit tied still lie. Zhao, upset, slams open the door to Aang's and Raiden's prison cell. It is empty, except for a Frog which "ribbits" at him from the floor. Zhao turns in anger and leaves, the scribe in tow.

Sir, should I hold off sending that speech to the Fire Lord? said the Scribe.

 _ **Cut back to the three would-be escapees who are now scaling a rope on the innermost wall of the fortress. They are spotted and the view zooms out as one of the guards shouts.**_

There, on the wall! said A soldier.

A soldier appears at the top of the wall they are climbing. He cuts the rope and the three fall down the wall, Aang airbends them to a soft landing. When the dust clears, the Blue Spirit and Raiden. unsheathe their swords and they run.

 _ **Cut to Zhao on the ornate balcony.**_

The Avatar and The Traitor have escaped! Close all the gates immediately! said, Zhao

 _ **Cut to the escapees running, Aang passes the Blue Spirit and Raiden.**_

Stay close to me! said Aang.

The third gate is closing in front of them, as are the three beyond it, and it is blocked by many soldiers. Aang airbends a blast of air that blows them out of the way. Aang makes the gate, but the Blue Spirit and Raiden get involved in the melee and has to stop. Aang turns to see his liberator and his friend in trouble. He grabs a spear from a guard near him, airbends him out of the way, breaks the head off the spear and launches back into battle to save his friends. The gate closes behind him. The Blue Spirit is surrounded, but Aang airbends them all out of the way. With a mighty effort, he then catapults his liberator and friend to the top of the third wall. He is instantly surrounded, but Aang appears using his staff as a helicopter blade. He plucks the Blue Spirit and Raiden off the wall and heads into the next courtyard.

Aang is struggling to keep them aloft. The Blue Spirit and Raiden use their swords to knock the spears sent up at them by the guards. They barely next the top of the next wall as they crash unceremoniously onto the battlement.

Aang's staff goes spinning away as guards instantly rush them. Aang runs for his staff, but a guard stops him, taking several swings at Aang with his sword. The Blue Spirit throws the guard over the wall. Aang and Raiden then airbend and waterbend the other guards off the wall.

 ** _Cut to a wide shot of the second wall, where more soldiers are brings scaling ladders. Aang, the Blue Spirit, and Raiden knock off the soldiers as they reach the top. With two mighty blasts, Aang depopulates the two scaling ladders nearest him as the Blue Spirit knocks the one final soldier off his. Aang brings over his two scaling ladders and steps onto the one his Liberator has just emptied. He hands one ladder to the masked man and one to Raiden._**

Here, take this. Jump on my back! said Aang

The Blue Spirit complies and Aang begins to use the ladders as massive stilts, shedding one each time a step is taken. Cut to a wide shot of the second courtyard where dawn is approaching in the background. The first ladder shed still had some Fire Nation soldiers on it, but it falls in the dust.

Gimme the next one said Aang.

The Blue Spirit again complies.

 ** _Cut to the bottom of their final stilt where a Fire Nation soldier sends a gout of flame up the ladder. It is too late though, as Aang and the masked man jump from the last stilt and just manage to grab the edge of the final wall. They are unable to hold on, however, and fall to the ground. The Blue Spirit and Raiden draw their swords Four firebenders unleash their flame on them, but Aang puts the masked man and Raiden. behind him and airbends the flames away._**

Hold your fire! the Avatar must be captured alive! said, Zhao

The Blue Spirit instantly comes up behind Aang and crosses his swords in front of Aang's throat. Cut to a view behind the escapees that pans right slowly, accenting the stand off, then cut to the implacable blue mask of the intruder.

Open the gate said, Zhao.

Admiral, what are you doing? asked an Officer

Let them out, now! said, Zhao.

The gate is opened and the Blue Spirit backs out with his captives, swords still at his throat.

 ** _Cut back to Zhao, the officer questioning him still visible over his left shoulder._**

How could you let them go? said an Officer.

A situation like this requires... precision said, Zhao.

The Blue Spirit continues backing away from the fortress. Zhao now looks on from the top of the main gate.

 ** _Cut to an arrow being strung on a bow by an unseen soldier, then cut back to Zhao, who looks to his right as he speaks._**

Do you have a clear shot? asked Zhao.

 ** _Cut to a Yu Yan Archer, who doesn't respond, but lowers his head in preparation for his shot._**

Knock out the thief. I'll deliver him to the Fire Lord along with the Avatar and the Traitor.

The archer releases his arrow, which the camera follows across the field to its impact point on the Blue Spirits masks.

 ** _Cut to a side view of Aang and the Blue Spirit as the masked man collapses backward in slow motion. Aang turns in horror, his eyes glazed._**

He recovers, turns around and airbends up a huge cloud of dust around him and the Blue Spirit and Raiden.

Quick! Recover the Avatar and the Traitor said, Zhao.

 ** _Cut to the main gate opening and a crowd Fire Nation soldiers emerging and running towards the dust cloud._**

 ** _Cut to inside the dust cloud, where Aang removes the Blue Spirit's mask to reveal Prince Zuko._**

Aang starts back in horror, he falls backward on the ground. He jumps up and runs away,

Zuko? said Raiden.

But then turns to look at Zuko and eyes huge and full of compassion.

He sees the Fire Nation shoulders getting close through the smoke. Still, he hesitates. When the dust clears, however, the soldiers find nothing. The crossroad where Zuko had fallen is now empty. Cut back to Zhao looking insanely angry. A frog hops up onto the railing, "ribbits", and hops off.

 **Scene change to the forest. Where Zuko is resting on a pile of leaving and Aang and Raiden are on tree root next to him.**

Aang I want to thank you for not leaving him behind said Raiden.

I was going to leave him there with that madman, Raiden said Aang.

Little did they know Zuko came around and heard Raiden's name and Zuko Finally connected it all together. this is his twin brother Raiden.

Then they both notice he's awake.

You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started I used to always my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had – and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too

After a pause, Zuko lets loose a huge gout of flame at him, but Aang dodges

But then Zuko is doused with water.

What are you doing? said Zuko.

Aang you go on ahead I'll catch up my brother and I need to talk said Raiden.

Ok said Aang.

Then Aang turns and flies away on a current of air.

Zuko watches him hop away from tree branch to tree branch and out sight and then turns his gaze to his brother.

The two remain silent and stare each other down.

How are you alive? asked Zuko.

I was never dead, to begin with, said Raiden.

But I was at your funeral said Zuko.

Was the casket open? said Raiden.

No said Zuko.

So just because there was a casket don't mean there was a body in it said Raiden.

Ok if you've been alive for the last five years then where have you been? said Zuko.

Think back to the winter solstice said Raiden.

You've been on Crescent island? Why? asked Zuko.

Father sent me there and then faked my death said Raiden.

Zuko said nothing.

I know you don't believe me but it's true said Raiden.

Join me Raiden and together you and I can capture him said Zuko

No said Raiden.

What? why not? asks Zuko.

Because I won't betray my friends said Raiden.

Why are you with the siding Avatar? you're betraying your country said Zuko.

No, I'm saving my country from itself by helping Aang take dad down said Raiden.

Then you are no brother of mine said Zuko.

Then Raiden walked away the walked back to the valley swamp and found Aang collecting frogs.

Need some help said Raiden.

No thanks, I got it said Aang.

Ok said Raiden.

then Aang noticed the sad look on Raiden's face.

Raiden did everything go ok with Zuko? asked Aang.

Not exactly said Raiden

Did he attack you? asked Aang.

No! it's what he said to me said Raiden.

What did he say? asked Aang.

I don't want to talk about it right now said Raiden.

Ok, But when you are ready to talk about it I'll there to listen said Aang.

Thanks, Aang said Raiden.

No problem said Aang.

Now let's get these frogs back to Sokka and Raiden before they thaw out said Raiden.

Ok said Aang.

 _ **Cut back to a wide shot of Zuko's ship reeling in the cutter vessel back into the mother ship. Shift to Zuko, sullen, walking past his Uncle on the main deck. He has been practicing with the sumki.**_

Where have you been, Prince Zuko? You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song said Iroh.

I'm going to bed. No disturbances said Zuko.

Zuko knew would have to tell his Uncle about Raiden but he would do it after he got some sleep.

Iroh rubs his head and begins to blow his horn again, echoing the same sad dirge that has been playing for much of the episode.

Fade back to the run down temple. Aang and Raiden return, downcast. He puts frogs in his friends' mouths.

Suck on these. They'll make you feel better said Aang.

Aang collapse backwards onto Appa's beaver like tail with a sigh.

 ** _Cut to Sokka with a Frog in his mouth._**

Aang!Raiden!, how was your trip? Did you make any new friends? Asked Sokka.

No, I don't think I did said Aang.

Me either said Raiden

Then he walks off

Aang rolls over.

Fade to Prince Zuko lying awake in his own chamber, lost in thought. He looks at the Fire Nation symbol hanging on his wall, then rolls over himself.

Cut back to the temple and then to Sokka, a happy expression on his, still sucking on the Frog in his mouth.

Mmmm! This is tasty! Mmm! said Sokka.

It thaws out and begins moving around and realizes what it is and spits it out in disgust.

 _ **Cut to Katara, her frog has also thawed. She cries out and it hops out of her mouth. Both Katara and Sokka begin spitting and coughing.**_


	8. the fortuneteller

**I don't own ATLA only my OC Raiden.**

Sokka, Aang, Katara, Raiden and Momo sitting around a camp on the lakeshore. a large green fish jumps into view and falls back into the lake. Katara gets up and points at it.

Look! said Katara.

He is taunting us said Sokka.

You are so gonna be dinner! said Sokka.

Sokka runs back to the tent and grabs his fishing pole which standing up outside of it, runs back to the lake edge and casts the pole a few times without effect.

Hey! Where's the fishing line? said Sokka.

Oh, I didn't think you would need it, Sokka said Aang.

Aahh, it's all tangled! said Sokka.

Not tangled – woven said Aang.

Airbending himself to a standing position and turning to Katara.

I made you a necklace, Katara. I thought since you lost your other one... said Aang.

Aang holds up the necklace and sheepish smile marked by a sound effect spreads across his face, cut to Katara.

Thanks, Aang. I love it said Katara.

Great, Aang. Maybe instead of saving the world, you can go into the jewelry making business said Sokka.

I don't see why I can't do both said Aang.

He throws his pole like a spear and it disappears into the water.

Stop taunting me! yells Sokka.

He draws his knife from behind his back and enters the water in a bandy-legged way. He lunges into the water with the knife trying to catch the fish.

Then suddenly the fish rises out of the lakes in a water bubble and goes toward the shore.

It's revealed the that Raiden is now standing in the shallows and is using waterbending to catch fish.

The bubble bursts when Raiden grabs it by the tail and then cooks it with his firebending.

Show off said Sokka.

Raiden grins.

So, how do I look? Asks Katara.

You mean all of you or just your neck? I mean, uh, both look great said Aang.

Smoochie, smoochie, someone's in love said Sokka.

I...well... said Aang.

Stop teasing him, Sokka. A sweet little guy – just like Momo said Katara.

Thanks said Aang.

Sokka approaches them, sopping wet, empty-handed and with a dark look on his face.

a large rock that Momo is sitting on, looking off-screen. He is joined a moment later by Aang who has clearly airbent himself into the air and onto the rock. He points towards the source of the noise.

Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear! said Aang.

Scene changes to a huge bear-like creature with red eyes and the bill of a platypus. It bares its teeth and rears itself up on its hind legs. The bear is threatening a man in blue who smiles calmly at the advancing monster. the bear as it advances, swinging at the man, who dodges the blows by causally stepping backwards, hands behind his back. Cut to a view from behind the man's right shoulder. The bears swing a few more time while Aang jumps up onto a rock behind the bear.a smile still plastered on his face.

Well, hello there said the Calm Man.

Bears swings at him the man dodges.

Nice day, isn't it? said the Calm man.

Make noise, it'll run off! said Aang.

Sokka, Raiden and Katara run up behind Aang.

No, play dead, he'll lose interest! said Sokka.

The bears swings and misses again.

Whoa! Close one. Haha! said the Calm man.

Run downhill, then climb a tree! said Katara.

No, punch him in the bill! said Sokka.

And then run in zigzags! said Aang.

No in a straight line said Raiden.

No need. It's going to be fine said the Calm man.

The bear swings again, swiping a large chunk of wood out of a nearby tree as the calm man ducks just in time. Aang shoots into the air from off his nearby rock up over the head of the bear. He lands, putting himself between the calm man and the bear, and airbends up a wall of air that momentarily pushes the beast backwards.

Whoa there! said Aang.

Mmm! Lunch! Lucky for you we came along. said Sokka.

Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry, Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey. said the calm man.

Aunt who? asks Aang.

No, Aunt Wu. She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future said the calm man.

Wow, it must be. That explains why you were so calm said Katara.

But the fortuneteller was wrong! You didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed! said Sokka.

But I wasn't. All right, have a good one! Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this said the calm man.

He hands Aang a long, thin wrapped object and walks away.

Maybe we should Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun said Katara.

Oh come on, fortunetelling is nonsense said Sokka.

While Sokka is speaking, Aang shreds the objects wrapping to reveal an umbrella. When Sokka finishes speaking, the umbrella opens in Aang's hand.

What do ya know, an umbrella! said Aang.

The sky darkens instantly and thunder is heard as it begins to pour rain. Katara smiles and waterbends the rain in a sparkling arc away from her head and Raiden pulls his hood up.

That proves it said Katara.

Sokka is holding the egg above his head to try and deflect the rain.

No, it doesn't – you can't really tell the future said Sokka.

I guess you're not really getting wet then said Katara.

The egg slips out of Sokka's hands and in his attempts to grab it again it flies up into the air and lands back on his head.

The four are walking down a road. It is still pouring rain. Aang and Katara are under the umbrella. Sokka is getting soaked. Raiden has his hood up.

Of course, she predicted it was gonna rain. The sky's been gray all day said Sokka.

Just admit you might be wrong and you can come under the umbrella said Katara.

Look, I'm going to predict the future now "It's going to keep drizzling." See! said Sooka.

The rain instantly stops and the sun comes out.

Not everyone has the gift, Sokka said Aang.

The group is walking with Appa bringing up the rear. As Appa passes Sokka he shakes off his wet fur, drenching Sokka once again.

Yahhh! said Sokka.

Aunt Wu is expecting you said the Herald.

Really? said Katara.

The four walk forward as Sokka makes a sound of disgust.

Scene changes to the four in a room with four sitting pillows and an open door to the left.

They have passed through the circular door mentioned above and which is now on the right side of the screen.

The herald closes this door behind them as they walk in. A young girl in a pink kimono and huge hair braids that stick straight out from the sides of her head enters from the opening on the left.

My name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant said, Meng.

Well hello, there said, Meng,

Hello said Aang.

Can I get you some tea or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs? asks Meng.

I'll try a curd puff said Sokka.

Just a second. So what's your name? Asks Meng.

Aang said Aang.

That rhymes with Meng! And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you? said Meng.

I... guess... said Aang.

Oh, don't be modest. They're huge! said Sokka.

Well Aang, it is very nice to meet you. Very nice said Meng.

Likewise said Aang.

I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense said Sokka.

you rather we be facing down Zuko or Zhao said Raiden.

Yes actually said Sokka.

Try to keep an open mind, Sokka. There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future? said Katara.

It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs said Sokka.

Oh, Meng! Aunt Wu says I'm going to meet my true love! He's going to give me a rare panda lily. said women in green.

That's so romantic.I wonder if my true love will give me a rare flower said, Meng.

Good luck with that! said Aang.

Is that the big eared guy who Aunt Wu predicted you'd marry said the women in green.

Enjoy your snack said, Meng.

Welcome young travelers. who's next said Aunt Wu

The three boys look uninterested.

I guess that's me said Katara.

Not bad. Not bad. Mmmm! said Sokka.

I'm good on puffs. So...what do you think they're talking about back there? said Aang.

Boring stuff, I'm sure. Love. Who she's going to marry. How many babies she's gonna have said Sokka.

Yeh... dumb stuff like that... well, I've gotta find a bathroom! said Aang.

Sokka lay down and Accidentally kicked Raiden.

Seriously Sokka said Raiden.

Sorry said Sokka

Your palms are so smooth – do you use moisturizer? said Aunt Wu.

Actually, I have this special seaweed lotion. I could get you some if you want. So, do you see anything interesting in my love line? said Katara.

I feel great romance for you. The man you're going to marry... said, Aunt Wu.

Tell me more! said Katara.

I can see that he is a very powerful bender said, Aunt Wu.

Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break said Sokka.

Yeh, when I was in there... said Aang.

I don't even wanna know! said Sokka.

Who's next? asks Aunt Wu.

Okay, let's get this over with said Sokka.

Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted said Aunt Wu.

That's not hard to see said Raiden.

But, you didn't read my palms or anything! said Sokka.

I don't need to – it's written all over your face. You then, come with me said, Aunt Wu.

Aang follows her out.

Scene changes to Aang and Aunt Wu entering her inner chamber. It is a simple room with the four red pillars rising to the roof. The square made by the pillars is depressed into the floor by a small amount so that you have to step down into the area where Aunt Wu and the guests sit and discuss the future. In the center of the square is a small fire. Four pillows lie at the four corners of the square. On the left is a small urn filled to the brim with bones. Aunt Wu and Aang go over to the urn.

This is the most reliable method of telling your fortune. The bones never lie. Go on, pick one said, Aunt Wu

Aang picks one and they sit down.

Now throw it on the fire. The heat makes cracks in the bones and I read the bone cracks to tell your destiny said, Aunt Wu

Wow, that's a big crack said Aang.

I've never seen this before. Oh, my! said, Aunt Wu.

This is incredible! You will be involved in a great battle; an awesome conflict between the forces of good and evil, a battle whose outcome will determine the fate of the whole world! said Aunt Wu

Aang Yeh, yeh, I knew that already, but did it say anything about a girl? said Aang.

A girl? You want to know about love? said Aunt Wu.

Yes! said Aang.

I'm sorry, but I didn't see anything. Oh, look! I must have missed something. Right here – it says, "trust your heart and you will be with the one you love." said Aunt Wu.

Really!? Thank you, Aunt Wu! said Aang.

Then she follows him to waiting area and sees Raiden.

Next said, Aunt Wu.

Go on Raiden said Aang.

Ok said Raiden.

He follows her to her inner chamber.

They sit down.

Pick a bone and toss it into the fire said, Aunt Wu.

Raiden does as he is told.

I see betrayal by someone close to you in the near future said, Aunt Wu.

By who? asks Raiden.

A family member said, Aunt Wu.

Do see anything in my future about love said Raiden.

I see a girl who is a nonbender and is flexible said, Aunt Wu.

That has to be her thought Raiden.

Thank you said Raiden.

Raiden walks out the building where Sokka, Aang, and Katara are waiting for him.

Well, now you got to see for yourselves that fortunetelling is just a big, stupid hoax said Sokka.

You're just saying that because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole life said Katara.

That woman is crazy! My life will be calm, and happy and joyful! said Sokka.

That doesn't prove anything! said Sokka.

Well, I liked my predictions. Certain things are going to turn out very well said Katara.

Why, what did she tell you? said Katara,

Some stuff. You'll find out said Aang.

What about you Raiden? Asks Aang.

She said I'd meet a girl said Raiden.

What's with the sky? asks Katara.

We are waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village said the calm man.

That cloud looks like a fluffy bunny said Aang.

You better hope that's not a bunny – the fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction said the calm man.

Do you even hear yourself? said Sokka.

The cloud reading will tell us if Mount Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt said A women.

We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves, but ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village twenty years ago we have a tradition of not doing that said Calm man.

I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy old woman's superstition said Sokka.

Shhhh! She's coming! said Katara.

Hey Aang, doesn't that cloud look like a flower? asks Meng.

Sure, I guess. Hey Katara, don't you think that cloud looks like a flower? said Aang.

Shh! said Katara.

Bending arrow cloud... good crops this year, nice big harvest! said Aunt Wu.

Arg! Good news! said an old man.

Wavy moon shape cloud... let's see... gonna be a great year for twins said, Aunt Wu.

Yes! said Twins in green.

Good to know said Raiden.

And a cumulus cloud with a twisted nob coming off the end of it... the village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year! said Aunt Wu.

Since I got you here, uh, there's something I want to tell you. I like you, but more than normal said Aang.

Never mind said Aang.

Hi, Aunt Wu. Sorry to bother you said Katara.

Anytime said, Aunt Wu.

About this man, I'm supposed to marry ...is he gonna be handsome?Oh, I hope he's tall! Asks Katara.

Ahh, you want another reading said, Aunt Wu.

Yes, please! said Katara.

I can't believe all these saps said Sokka.

Aang and Raiden follow behind him.

Someone really needs to scream some sense at them said Sokka.

They seem happy, Sokka said Aang.

Oh boy, here we go said Raiden.

Not for long. I'm gonna prove Aunt Wu's predictions are nonsense. Hey, you. I bet Aunt Wu told you to wear those red shoes, didn't she? said Sokka.

Yeh, she said I'd be wearing red shoes when I met my true love said red shoed man.

Uh-huh. And how many times have you worn those shoes since you got that fortune? said Sokka.

Everyday said red shoed man.

THEN, OF COURSE, IT'S GOING TO COME TRUE! said Sokka.

Really? You think so? I'm so excited! said red shoed man.

Raiden faces palms.

...and then you'll have your third great-grandchild before quietly passing away in your sleep. Is that enough information for you? said, Aunt Wu.

Wow, thanks, Aunt Wu. Oh, wait, one more thing. How warmly should I dress tomorrow? said Katara.

You want me to do a reading for that? said, Aunt Wu.

I don't care what Aunt Wu told you, you have to take a bath sometime! , Sokka.

So, Sokka, you know some stuff about ladies, right? asks Sokka,

Some stuff? You've come to the right place. What can I do you for? said Sokka.

Well, there's this girl...said Aang.

I think I know who you mean said Sokka.

You do? And you're ok with it? said Aang.

Of course, I am. And, to tell you the truth, I've been picking up the subtle vibe that she likes you too. said Sokka.

She does!? said Aang.

Oh yeh, she's crazy about ya. All ya have to do now is not mess it up said Sokka.

Well, how do I do that said Aang?

The number one mistake nice guys like you make: being too nice said Sokka.

Ugh! said Raiden.

You can be too nice? said Aang.

Yup. If you want to keep her interested you have to act aloof, like you don't really care one way or the other said Sokka.

Sokka that's ridiculous said Raiden.

Well...ok said Aang.

Raiden facepalmed.

So you want advice on your lady said Sokka.

Go before I barbeque you said Raiden.

Hey Aang, I was wondering... said Meng.

See ya later. said Aang.

Wow, that kid is good said Sokka.

...and you'll be fine as long as you've got a scarf. Bye, OF COURSE, now said Aunt Wu.

Okay, okay, but, one more thing said Katara.

All right, what is it? said, Aunt Wu.

Should I eat.a mango or a papaya for breakfast tomorrow? asked Katara.

Papaya! said, Aunt Wu.

Oh, I hate papaya said Katara.

Oh, hey, Katara. I didn't see you there said Aang

Hey, Aang said Katara.

That's ok, I'm busy with my own stuff said Aang.

Ugh. Papaya, please said Katara.

So...papaya said Aang.

Uh-huh. Would you like some? asks Katara.

You know me. I don't really care what I eat said Aang.

Ok then. See you later said Katara.

Maybe aloof isn't my style said Aang.

Oh! A panda Lilly! said women in green.

Did you see that? said Aang.

Excuse me. Where can a guy find one of those things? said Aang.

I can't believe you're dragging me all the way up here for a stupid flower said Sokka.

Shut it Sokka said Raiden.

Not just any flower – a panda Lilly. I've seen it in action and boy does it work said Aang.

Flowers are fine once you're married, but at this early stage, it's critical that you maintain maximum aloofness said Sokka.

But my heart is telling me to get this flower, and Aunt Wu said if I trusted my heart I would be with the one I love said Aang.

What? Don't tell me you believe in that stuff too said Sokka.

Well, Aunt Wu hasn't been wrong yet. Why should she be wrong about love? There, on the rim! said Aang,

Oh no! Aunt Wu was wrong said Aang.

Those people all think they're safe. We've got to warn 'em said Sokka.

There's no time to walk. Grab on said Aang.

He grabs Sokka and Raiden and they launch into the air.

Aaahhh! said Sokka

Hi, Katara said Aang.

Can you believe she won't let me in? And after all the business I've given her? said Katara.

But, she doesn't even charge said Raiden.

I know but still said Katara.

Well, we have other things to worry about. Aunt Wu was wrong about the volcano said Sokka.

Sokka, you tried to convince me she was wrong before. It's going to take an awful lot to change my min – said Katara.

She is cut off by the sound of the mountain erupting to life.

Oh, no! said Katara.

Everyone! That volcano is gonna blow any second. Aunt Wu was wrong! said Sokka.

Yeh, yeh, we know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, "Mr. Science and Reason Lover." said Girk in the Crowd.

If you won't listen to him, maybe you'll listen to me. I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predictions as much as you do, but my brother, Raiden, and Aang saw the lava with their own eyes said Katara.

Well, I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears said, Calm man.

Aang airbends himself up onto the roof of Aunt Wu's house.

Please listen to us! You are all in danger! And we have to get out of here. You can't rely on Aunt Wu's prediction. You have to take fate into your own hands said Aang.

Look! Can your fortunetelling explain that? said Sokka.

Can your science explain why it rains? said a man in the crowd.

Yes! Yes, it can!. said Sokka.

The crowd is not convinced and the crowd disperses back to their homes.

They just won't listen to reason. (Aang flies back down to them said Katara.

But they will listen to Aunt Wu said Aang.

I know, that's the problem said Sokka.

Well, it's about to become the solution. We're taking fate into our own hands I need to borrow Aunt Wu's cloud reading book said Aang.

Shh... we don't want anyone to hear us said Aang.

Oh! I didn't see you there said Aang.

You don't like me. Do you? asks Meng.

Of course, I like you said Aang.

But not the way I like you said, Meng.

Oh. I guess not said Aang.

It's ok. It's just really hard when you like someone, but they don't think of you that way said, Meng.

I know what you mean said Aang.

She's beautiful, by the way, said Meng.

Huh? said Aang.

That water tribe girl. I can see why you like her so much. She's sweet, she's a bender, and her hair seems so manageable said, Meng.

Don't worry. You're gonna meet a great guy who's gonna completely fall for you. I know it said Aang.

! Don't you want this? said, Meng.

How did you know said Aang?

I've kind of been stalking you... heh said, Meng.

Oh, thanks. I guess said Aang.

Clouds are made of water and air so between the three of us we ought to be able to bend them into any shape we want said Raiden.

I found it. The symbol for volcanic doom said Katara.

Aang, Raiden, and Katara bending the clouds. Below, the villagers look up to see the clouds shifting. Sokka brings Aunt Wu over to her stage. He points to the sky.

Aunt Wu, look! Something is happening in the clouds said Sokka.

That's very strange. It shouldn't... Oh, my said Aunt Wu.

We can still save the village if we act fast. Sokka has a plan said Aang.

Lava is gonna flow downhill to this spot. If we can dig a deep enough trench we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river said Sokka.

If any of you are earthebenders come with me said Aang.

I'm an earthbender! said Twin in green #1.

I'm not! said twin in green #2.

Everybody else grab a shovel (explosion sounds)... come on, we've gotta hurry! said Sokka.

Dig faster! Dig faster! said Sokka.

The earthbending twin finally connects the trench to the river.

Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come for you when it's safe! said Aang.

It's too much! It's gonna overflow! said Katara.

Man, sometimes I forget what powerful bender that kid is said Sokka.

Yeah said Raiden.

Wait, what did you just say? Asks Katara.

Nothing, just that Aang is one powerful bender said Sokka.

I suppose he is... said Katara,

By the way, we kind of borrowed your book said Aang.

So you messed with the clouds did you! said Aunt Wu

She grabs the book in anger and Aang cringes. In the background, Katara looks guilty, Raiden rubs the back of his neck. while Sokka smiles and points at them, indicating that they were in on the cloud manipulation too.

Very clever! said Aunt Wu.

No offense, but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling said Sokka.

But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed, and it wasn't. She was right, after all, said Calm man.

I hate you said Sokka.

It's ok, Sokka. Everything's gonna be all right said Katara,

Can I ask you something? said Aang.

Of course, honey said Aunt Wu.

You didn't really see love in my fortune, did you? You just told me what I wanted to hear said Aang.

I'll tell you a little secret, young Airbender. Just as you reshaped those clouds, you have the power to reshape your own destiny said, Aunt Wu.

Goodbye, everyone! It was so nice to meet you! Take care, Meng said Katara.

Take care! Floozy said, Meng.


	9. bato of the water tribe

I Don't own Avatar only my OC Raiden.

 **The surf breaks against jagged rocks that jut out of the ocean close to shore. Presumably nearby, a water tribe blade has been stuck in the ground in a forested area. Aang picks up the blade, Sokka coming up behind him.**

Hey, look! A sword made out of a whale's tooth said Aang.

Lemme see that said Sokka.

This is a water tribe if you can find anything else said Sokka.

Katara and Raiden walk up to them.

Did someone lose something? asks Katara.

No, we found something said Aang

It's burned said Sokka.

Firebenders said Raiden.

There was a battle. Water tribe warriors ambushed a group of firebenders said Sokka.

The firebenders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill... said Sokka.

So then what happened? asks Aang.

I don't know. The trail ends here said Sokka.

Wait! Look! said Katara.

It's one of our boats! said Sokka.

Is this... Dad's boat? asks Katara.

No, but it's from his fleet. Dad was here said Sokka.

 **Scene changes to Iroh and Zuko drinking tea.**

Ahh! See, Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for your mental well being said Iroh.

 **As Zuko raises the cup to drink, a shock causes it to splash the tea all over he face. He wipes it away and gets up from the table, making angry noises. Cut to the foredeck, where a young, dark-haired woman has appeared on deck riding a massive and hideous monster. Members of Zuko's crew scatter as the monster climbs the railing and onto the deck.**

Get back! We're after a stowaway said June.

There are no stowaways on my ship said Zuko.

He's paralyzed said Zuko.

Only temporarily. The toxins wear off in about an hour. But by then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money said June.

But how did you find him on my ship? asks Zuko.

My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away said June.

Well, I'm impressed said Iroh

 **She cracks her whip and the shirshu bolts off the ship and down the to Iroh.**

Very impressed said Iroh.

 ** _flashback starts_**

Sokka... said Hakoda.

I'm coming with you said Sokka.

You're not old enough to go to war, Sokka, you know that said Hakoda.

I'm strong! I'm brave! I can fight! Please, Dad! said Sokka.

Being a man is knowing where you're needed the most, and for you right now that's here protecting your sister said Hakoda.

I don't understand said Sokka.

Someday you will.I'm going to miss you so much said Hakoda.

 ** _end flashback._**

Sokka! Sokka called Raiden.

Oh sorry, Raiden I didn't hear you said Sokka.

I ask what you were thinking about said Raiden.

My dad and the day he left said Sokka.

Oh, your dad must a brave man fighting to end the war like that said Raiden.

Yeah said Sokka.

Sokka take it from me your dad loves you and Katara and cares about you and Katara to fight for a better world said Raiden.

I know I would give anything to have a father like that said Raiden.

They hear a sound and stand up.

Who's there? said Sokka.

Sokka said Bato.

Bato? said Sokka.

Who the what now? said Aang.

Bato! said Katara.

Sokka! Katara! (Hugging them both.) It is so good to see you two! Oh, you've grown so much said Bato.

Hi, I'm Aang said Aang.

I'm Raiden said Raiden.

Where's Dad? asks Sokka

Is he here? asks Katara.

No, he and the other warriors should be in the eastern Earth Kingdom by now said Bato

Brr! This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside said Bato.

 **He puts his arms around Katara and Sokka's shoulder and motions Aang and Raiden to follow. Appa begins to walk away from the campfire after them**

After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since. Superior, these are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar and another boy. I found them by my boat said Bato

Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our abbey said Superior.

Thank you! It's truly an honor to be here. If there's anything – said Aang.

What smells so good, Bato? said Sokka.

The sister's craft ointments and perfumes said Bato

Perfume? Maybe we could dump some on Appa? Because he stinks so much! Am I right? said Sokka.

You have your father's wit said Bato.

Bato! It looks like home! said Katara.

Everything's here, even the pelts! said Sokka.

Yeh, nothing's more comforting than dead animal skins said Aang.

At least it's cozy said Raiden.

No way! Stewed sea prunes said Katara,

Help yourself said Bato.

Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things said Sokka.

Bato, is it true you and Dad lassoed an arctic hippo? asks Katara.

It was your father's idea. He just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did the dragging said Bato.

Hey, I ride animals too! One time there was this giant eel – said Aang.

So who was it that came up with the great blubber fiasco? asks Sokka.

You knew about that? said Bato.

Everyone does said Katara,

What's that story? asks Aang.

It's a long one, Aang, some other time said Sokka.

You and Dad had so many hilarious adventures said Katara.

Not all of which were hilarious at the time, but everything's funny with hindsight. Aang, put that down it's ceremonial and very fragile said Bato.

Was it you or Dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran-Gran you were a water spirit said Sokka.

Your dad wore the octopus, but (in a sinister tone) I did the spooky voice said Bato.

Raiden walked over to Aang.

Don't feel left out Aang they're just happy to see someone from home said Raiden.

I guess said Aang.

Out of my way! Step aside, filth! said Zuko.

He means no offense! I'm sure you bathe regularly said Iroh.

 **Zuko and Iroh at the table where June is arm-wrestling. During the conversation, the beefy man continues to grunt and struggle against June's grip.**

I need to talk to you said Zuko.

Well, if it isn't my new friends, Angry Boy and Uncle Lazy said June.

 **Iroh laughs heartily for a moment before June ends the contest with one swift movement. The crowd erupts and a lot of money changes hands, much of it ending up in a big pile in front of June.**

Your beast trashed my ship. You have to pay me back said Zuko.

Aww, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money. (To the crowd) Drinks on me said June.

YEHHH! said All

Money isn't what I had in mind said Zuko.

Zuko is holding Katara's necklace.

I need you to find someone said Zuko.

What happened? Your girlfriend run off on you? asks June/

It's not the girl I'm after, it's the bald monk and a white-haired boy she's traveling with said Zuko.

Whatever you say said June.

If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for said Zuko.

Heh! Forget it said June.

 **She turns and begins to climb into her saddle.**

Plus we'll pay your weight in gold said Iroh.

 **She smiles, gets down and walks over to Iroh.**

Make it your weight and we got a deal said June.

You got it! said Iroh.

Get on said June.

 **June walks over to the shirshu and lets it smell the necklace. p.o.v. of the shirshu. The necklace reeks of a purple stench. It scans the area and finds Katara's trail.**

 **Scene changes back to Aang and the others.**

There's something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your father said Bato.

Really? said Katara.

When? asks Sokka.

Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives you can come with me and see your father again said Bato.

 **Aang has straightened up at this and looks over at his friends, clearly worried that he might lose them.**

It's been over two years since we've seen Dad! That would be so incredible. Katara? said Sokka.

I do really miss him. It would be great to see Dad said Katara.

 **The Avatar looks downcast at this, loneliness and worries on his face. He walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him and walks down the road away from the abbey and Raiden follows.**

It's been far too long, hasn't it? I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does... said Bato.

It would be great, but we can't. We have to take Aang to the North Pole first said Sokka.

Even if we had time to wait for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel. We don't have time for a long detour said Katara.

I'm sure your father would understand and be proud that his children are helping the Avatar said Bato.

I can't believe they would leave us said Aang.

Aang you don't know that for sure said Raiden.

I'm looking for Bato of the Water Tribe said the Messenger.

Uh, I know Bato said Aang.

Make sure he gets this said the messenger.

It's the map to Sokka and Katara's Dad! said Aang.

Aang I wouldn't said Raiden,

This isn't going to end well said Raiden.

Hey everyone! Sorry, we were gone so long said Aang.

Hey Aang, Raiden I didn't notice you guys left said Katara.

Yup, but now we're back. Sure...could go for some delicious sea prunes! said Aang.

Out for a bit of fresh air, are we? said the Herbalist.

We're looking for someone said Zuko.

I hope it's not Miyuki. (Looking down at her cat) Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the Fire Nation again? said the Herbalist.

 **The cat meows and backs away.**

The Avatar's been through here. Let's keep moving said June.

Ha! I caught you! You should be ashamed of yourself...(Aang looks guilty and afraid)...littering in the courtyard said a sister.

I'm sorry! I'll take care of this said Aang.

 **He bows nervously and the sister walks off. He stuffs the map back under his hood.**

This ship is sentimental to me. It was built by my father said Bato.

Is this the boat he took you ice-dodging in? said Sokka.

Yeh, it's got the scar to prove it. Huh. How about you, Sokka? You must have some good stories from your first time ice-dodging? said Bato

He never got to go. Dad left before he was old enough said Katara.

Oh, I forgot, you were too young said Bato

What's ice-dodging? asks Aang.

It's a rite of passage for young water tribe members. When you turn fourteen your Dad takes you... you know what (putting a hand on Sokka's shoulder, who looks downcast), you're about to find out explains Bato.

Why are we stopping? asks Zuko.

Because the girl must have spent a lot of time here said June.

We have no time for this! said Zuko.

Hey, watch it! said Zuko.

Oh look, he likes you said June.

Care to hear your fortune, handsome? asks Aunt Wu.

At my age, there is really only one big surprise left, and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery said Iroh.

Ice-dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, and trust. In our village, it was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs explains Bato.

How are we supposed to ice-dodge without ice? asks Sokka.

You will be dodging...those said Bato

Sokka, you steer and call the shots. Lead wisely. Katara and Raiden, you two secure the mainsail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Aang, you control the jib, without your steady hand, we all go down. Your position is about trust said Bato.

I know that! Why wouldn't I know that? I'm the Avatar! I know about trust said Aang.

For this to be done right I cannot help. You pass or fail on your own said Bato.

Aang, ease up on the jib. Katara, Raiden steady! Aang, less sail! Katara, give him room! said Sokka.

Aang! Helm to lee! Helm to lee! said Sokka.

What does that even mean!? said Aang.

All fours struggle against their loads, cut to the ship narrowly missing a huge pile of rock.

Great job! said Sokka.

There's no way through! said Katara.

We can make it! said Sokka.

Sokka, you've already proven yourself, maybe we should – said Bato.

Aang, I'm gonna need air in that sail! Katara, Raiden I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks! Now! said Sokka.

The spirits of water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the mark of the wise, the same mark your father earned said Bato.

He marks Sokka's head with a dot and a half circle mark above it.

For Katara, the mark of the brave. Your courage inspires us said Bato.

He marks her head with a crescent-shaped mark.

And for Aang and Raiden, the mark of the trusted. You are now honorary members of the water tribe said Bato.

He marks Aang's forehead with a half circle mark.

I can't say Aang.

nor can I said Raiden

Of course, you guys can! said Katara.

No, you can't trust me said Aang.

or I said Raiden.

Aang, Raiden what are you guys talking about said Katara.

A messenger gave this to me for Bato. You have to understand, I was afraid you'd – said Aang.

This is the map to our father! You two had it the whole time!? How could you? Well, you can go to the North Pole on your own! I'm going to find Dad said Sokka.

hey, he wouldn't he have had to if you guys hadn't gotten so wrapped up said Raiden.

Stay out of it Raiden said Sokka.

Now Sokka, I think you should – said Bato.

Katara, are you with me? asks Sokka.

I'm with you, Sokka said Katara.

 **She turns away, the three water tribe members leave Aang and Raiden on the beach.**

Good luck said Katara.

Okay. You too said Aang.

Guess we should be moving on said Aang.

That would be best said Superior

I'm an idiot, Raiden said Aang.

Aang I know it may not seem like it now but things will be ok and turn out right said Raiden.

I hope you're right Raiden said Aang.

We're getting close said June.

That wolf sounds so sad said Katara.

It's probably wounded said Sokka,

No, it's been separated from the pack. I understand that pain. It's how I felt when the water tribe warriors had to leave me behind. They were my family and being apart from them was more painful than my wounds said Bato.

Sokka said Katara.

We need to go back. I want to see Dad, but helping Aang is where we're needed the most said Sokka.

You're right said Katara.

Your father will understand. And I know he's proud of you said Bato.

Thanks, Bato said Sokka.

I know where to go from here. Take this in case you want to find us. I'll leave a message at the rendezvous point said Bato.

Looks like we're going alone, guys said Aang.

Avatar! You must leave! said Superior.

Okay, I get it. Everybody wants us gone said Aang.

A group of people came to the abbey looking for you said Superior.

Who? said Aang,

A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster and a young man with a scar said Superior.

Zuko! said Raiden.

The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you said Superior

A necklace? Huh! Katara! said Aang,

So this is your girlfriend. No wonder she left. She's way too pretty for you said June

Where are they? Where is the Avatar and my brother said Zuko?

We split up! they're long gone said Sokka.

How stupid do you think I am? asks Zuko.

Pretty stupid. Run! said Sokka.

What are we supposed to do now? asks Zuko.

It's seeking a different scent – perhaps something that the Avatar held said June.

What's it doing? It's just going around in a circle! said Zuko.

Aang! Raiden! said Katara.

 **June gets up and whips the ground. The shirshu gets up and roars, June jumping onto its back. Appa plows right into the shirshu, pushing him and his riderThey plow into the wall of the building, knocking a hole through it.**

 **Zuko, whose hands are alight with fire as he advances on the Avatar and his brother whose hands are also alight. He fires a huge gout of flame at Aang, who blocks it by twirling his staff to break it up and Raiden fires back. They trade several rounds of blows, all of which miss or are blocked. Finally the three fire volleys simultaneously and both are blown backwards onto the roofs behind them**

 **Aang gets up groggily from where he'd fallen on the roof. His eyes go wide as the camera cuts to Zuko charging him down the spine of the roof. He throws a blast of the fire at the Avatar who flips over Zuko's head to land behind him. They exchange blows with Aang eventually knocking Zuko off the roof. He is instantly replaced.**

I'm starting to get some feeling back! Ow! said Sokka.

You've got something I want! said Aang.

That thing sees with its nose. Let's give him something to look at said Sokka.

The perfume? said Superior.

June! Noooo! said Iroh.

Uncle? I didn't see you get hit with the tongue said Zuko.

Shh! said Iroh.

Oh, uncle said Raiden.

So, where do we go? asks Aang.

We're getting you to the North Pole said Katara.

Yeh, we've lost too much time as it is said Sokka.

Don't you want to see your father? asks Aang.

Of course, we do, Aang. But, you're our family too, and right now, you need us more said Sooka.

And we need you said Katara.

I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara. Something to remind you – said Aang.

I'll be okay said Katara.

Still, just a little trinket. Maybe something like...this! said Aang.

Aang, how did you get that? asks Raiden.

Zuko asked to be sure I got it to Katara said Aang.

Oh, that's so sweet of Zuko. Would you give him a kiss for me when you see him? said Katara.

Sure! said Aang.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't atla except my OC Raiden.

This should give us a good idea of what's around here said Katara.

See if you can find a menu, I'm starving said Sokka.

I bet we'll find something to eat here! The Fire Days Nation cultural exhibits...jugglers, benders, magicians. This'd be a great place for me to study some real firebenders! said Aang.

What am I chopped liver said Raiden.

You might wanna rethink that. Look at this said Sokka.

Hey, a poster of me! said Aang.

A wanted poster. This is bad said Sokka.

I think we better keep moving said Katara.

I have to learn firebending at some point, and this could be my only chance to watch a master up close no offense Raiden said Aang.

None taken said Raiden.

I guess we could check it out said Katara.

What!? you want to walk into a Fire Nation town where they're all fired up with all their, you know, fire? said Sokka.

We'll wear disguises and if it looks like trouble, we'll leave said Katara.

Yeh, because we always leave before we get into trouble said Sokka.

You guys stay out of sight here while we go to the festival said Aang.

So Raiden what can you tell us about this Fire days Festival said Katara.

It's just a cultural celebration said Raiden.

Do they have it back in fire nation said Katara.

Yeh, it's big hit in the capital said Raiden.

Ready disguises! said Aang.

It's like you're a whole different person said Sokka

Let's go said Aang.

I think we need some new disguises. said Katara.

Where are we gonna get masks like that? said Sokka.

Get your genuine Fire Festival masks here! said A merchant.

That was surprisingly easy said Sokka.

Hey, there's some food said Aang.

Finally! What do you have? said Sokka.

Flaming fire flakes! Best in town said food Merchant.

I'll take'em! said Sokka.

Uh, Sokka I wouldn't unless you've tried them before they can be a little said Raiden.

Aaahhh! Hot! Hot! said Sokka.

"Flaming fire flakes" hot? What do you know said Katara?

I tried to warn him. Basically, all Fire Nation foods are made with a little heat and spice said Raiden.

YOU COULD HAVE SAID THAT SOONER Yells Sokka.

Hey, look at this said Aang.

Don't worry loyal citizens! No one can surprise the Fire Lord! said the puppet fire lord.

Looks and sounds just like my dad said Raiden.

Aang, hold on! Where are we going? asks Katara.

I don't know, but there's a big crowd so it must be good said Aang.

Knowing the Fire Nation, it's probably an execution said Sokka.

Nah we don't usually make executions public unless its war prisoner or a traitor said Raiden.

I gotta learn that trick! said Aang.

Thank you! For my next trick, I need a volunteer from the audience! said performer.

Oh! Oh! Me! Me! get Aang.

What do you think you're doing? said Sokka.

I want to get a closer look said Aang.

It's better that we don't attract any attention to ourselves said Katara.

How about you, little lady? asks the Performer.

Uh said Katara.

Awww, she's shy. Leeet's give her some encouragement, folks! said the performer.

Awww! That could'a been me said Aang.

This next trick is called "Taming the Dragon." You will be my captured princess! said the performer.

That's a pretty advanced firebending move said Raiden.

It is said Aang.

Yeah, only a master should be able to do it correctly and control the flames said Raiden.

Don't worry, young maiden! I will tame this fiery beast! It's too strong, I can't hold it! said the performer.

We gotta help her! said Aang.

No, we don't want to make a scene! said Sokka.

You want your sister get burnt to a crisp? asks Raiden.

The rope, it's breaking! said the performer.

Hey, you tryin' to upstage me, kid? said the performer.

Hey! That kid's the Avatar! said an Audience Member.

I think it's time to go said Sokka.

Follow me! I can git ya outta here! said Chey.

There they are! said a guard.

Over there! said Guard #2.

I'm calling Appa! said Aang.

I hope he can really hear that bison whistle said Sokka.

This way! Okay! Not this way! said Chey.

Appa! Down here! said Aang.

Nice touch setting off the fireworks said Aang.

You seem to really know your explosives said Sokka.

I'm familiar said Chey.

You're a Fire Nation soldier! said Raiden.

Was. My name's Chey said Chey.

I serve a man. More than a man really, he's a myth, but he's real, a living legend, Jeong Jeong the Deserter. He was a Fire Nation general, or wait, was he an admiral? said Chey.

He was very highly ranked, we get it said Sokka.

Yeh! Way up there! But he couldn't take the madness anymore. He's the first person ever to leave the army - and live. I'm the second, but you don't get to be a legend for that. That's okay though. Jeong Jeong's a firebending genius. Some say he's mad - but he's not! He's enlightened said Chey.

You mean there's a firebender out here who's not with the Fire Lord?We've gotta go see him! He can train me! said Aang.

Uh, Aang said Raiden.

Oh sorry, Raiden said Aang.

We're not gonna go find some crazy firebender! said Sokka.

He's not crazy! He's a genius! And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar! That's why I followed you into the festival said Chey.

Look, thanks for the help, but we're leaving for the north pole in the morning said Sokka.

Sokka, this could be my only chance to meet a firebending master who would actually be willing to teach me said Aang.

Hey said Raiden.

No offense Raiden but you're not a master said Aang.

It can't hurt just to talk to him said Katara.

That's what you said about going to the festival! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me!? said Sokka.

Don't move! said, Lin Yi.

Jeong Jeong told you not to look for Avatar! said Lin Yi.

Hold on, you know these guys!? said Sokka.

Oh yeh! Lin Yi's an old buddy! Right, Lin Yi? said Chey.

Shut up! Keep moving said, Lin Yi.

Go on. He sees you only said, Lin Yi.

Oh, that's okay, we can chat later said Chey.

Is that where Jeong Jeong is? I need to talk to him right away said Aang.

Aang said Raiden.

No! You wait there. Go now! said Lin Yi.

Don't worry! Everything'll be fine. He's a great man, great man! said Chey.

So, the Avatar and a traitor were here and you let slip away said, Zhao.

Yes, sir, but other than that the festival went off without a hitch! No fights. Theft was way down. said an officer.

I don't care about your local crime rates! Which way did they go? said, Zhao.

They headed into the forest, up the river I suspect said the officer.

Ready the river boats. We're going after the Avatar and the traitor said, Zhao.

What happened? Can I see Jeong Jeong now? asks Aang.

He won't see you. He's very angry that I brought you here. He wants you to leave immediately said Chey.

Finally! Let's hit the road said Sokka,

Why won't he see me? asks Aang.

He says you're not ready. Says you haven't mastered waterbending and earthbending yet said Chey.

Wait, how does he know that? asks Aang.

He saw the way you walked into camp. He can tell said Chey.

I'm going in any way! said Aang.

Aang don't said Raiden.

Get out said, Jeong Jeong.

Master, I need to learn firebending said Aang.

Only a fool seeks his own destruction said, Jeong Jeong.

I'm the Avatar. It's my destiny to... said Aang.

Destiny? What would a boy know of destiny? If a fish lives its whole life in this river, does he know the river's destiny? No! Only that it runs on and on out of his control! He may follow where it flows, but he cannot see the end. He cannot imagine the ocean said, Jeong Jeong.

Ookay, but it's the Avatar's duty to master all of the bending disciplines said Aang.

To master the bending disciplines, you must first master discipline itself. But you have no interest in this, so I have no interest in you! Now, get out said, Jeong Jeong.

Please, I have to learn. This could be my only chance said Aang.

Are you deaf! How can I teach you if you refuse to listen? Before learning firebending you must learn water and earth. Water is cool and soothing, the earth is steady and stable, but fire, fire is alive! It breathes, it grows, without a bender, a rock will not throw itself! But fire will spread and destroy everything in its path if one does not have the will to control it! That is its destiny! You are not ready! You are too weak! said, Jeong Jeong.

At this final pronouncement the candles flame up around Jeong Jeong to illuminate the entire tent. When the flames go out, the screen is black. Then, a vision for Jeong Jeong begins, as one candle is seen lit in front of Jeong Jeong. The other candles have disappeared. In front of him, stands Avatar Roku.

You think I am weak? said Avatar Roku.

Avatar Roku! No! No! I did not mean that! said, Jeong Jeong

I have mastered the elements a thousand times in a thousand lifetimes. Now, I must do it once again. You will teach the Avatar firebending said Avatar Roku

Yes, yes, I will teach you said, Jeong Jeong.

Really? That's great! said Aang.

Ughhhhh said, Jeong Jeong.

 **the next morning.**

So Raiden what are they doing? asks Sokka.

Jeong Jeong is teaching Aang to basics stance and breathing said Raiden.

What said Sokka.

Firebending comes from the breathe said Raiden.

If you say so said Sokka.

So after Aang masters, this what next? asks Katara.

The next would be learning to produce and control the flames but Aang is just a beginner and he's not a natural born firebender so it could take weeks or months for Aang to master the basics said Raiden.

We're doomed said Sokka.

Widen your stance. Wider! Bend your knees. Now, concentrate. Good, good! said Jeong Jeong.

Wait! What do I do now? said Aang.

Silence! Talking is not concentrating! Look at your friends, are they talking? Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing! said, Jeong Jeong

Hey! said Sokka.

But what am I concentrating on? asks Aang.

Feel the heat of the sun. It is the greatest source of fire. Yet, it is in complete balance with nature! said Jeong Jeong.

So when do I get to make some fire? said Aang.

Concentrate! said, Jeong Jeong.

Are we coming up here so I don't burn anything with my fire blasts? asks Aang.

No fire yet said, Jeong Jeong

What? said Aang.

Power in firebending comes from the breath. That is why you must master proper breath control said, Jeong Jeong.

You brought me up here to breathe? said Aang.

Assume your stance said, Jeong Jeong.

Wider. said, Jeong Jeong.

You're not even look... said Aang.

Wider! Now, inhale through the nose and exhale through the mouth - without talking. (Aang obeys.) Good. Keep going. said, Jeong Jeong.

What are you doing here!? I did not tell you to stop! said, Jeong Jeong.

I've been breathing for hours said Aang.

You want to stop breathing? asks Jeong Jeong.

I want you to stop wasting my time! I already know how to squat and breathe and feel the sun. I want to know how to shoot fire out of my fingertips! yells Aang.

Ughhhh. I had a pupil once who had no interest in learning discipline. He was only concerned with the power of fire - how he could use it to destroy his opponents and wipe out the obstacles in his path., but fire is a horrible burden to bear. Its nature is to consume and without control, it destroys everything around it said, Jeong Jeong.

Learn restraint, or risk destroying yourself and everything you love said, Jeong Jeong.

I thought about what you said. I promise I'll be more patient said Aang.

We're going to work with fire now said, Jeong Jeong.

Oh yeh! said Aang.

I mean, let us begin said Aang.

Concentrate on the fire. I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can said, Jeong Jeong

Master! There is trouble said a rebel.

What's going on? said Aang.

Concentrate on your leaf said, Jeong Jeong.

This is the worst firebending instruction ever. All he does is leave me alone for hours to concentrate or breathe said Aang.

I'm sure there's a good reason said Katara.

There is these are the basics of firebending even I had to start this way said Raiden.

But I'm ready to do so much more said Aang.

Jeong Jeong knows what he's doing Aang said Raiden.

I did it! I made fire! said Aang.

Aang, that's great, but you should take it slow said Katara.

Real slow fire is connected to a person's feelings like rage or anger said Raiden.

Careful! said Raiden.

Now that's firebending! said Aang.

Aang don't get ahead of yourself said Raiden.

Aang, you'll hurt yourself! sais Aang.

Wonder how that juggler did it? said Aang.

Katara! I'm so sorry! said Aang.

Katara, what's wrong!? What did you do? said Sokka.

Iiiit was an accident! I was... Katara, I'm so -said Aang.

I told you we shouldn't mess around with this! Look what you did! You burned my sister! said Sokka.

Sokka's right Aang said Raiden.

Then he goes after Katara.

You burned my sister! This is all your fault! said Sokka.

I know. Now pack your things. You must leave immediately said, Jeong Jeong.

I'm sorry, I didn't..I'm sorry! said Aang.

It's not a third-degree burn but it will still scar said Raiden.

You have healing abilities. The great benders of the water tribe sometimes have this ability. (He sits next to her) I've always wished I were blessed like you - free from this burning curse said, Jeong Jeong.

But you're a great master. You have powers I'll never know said Katara.

Water brings healing and life. But fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we are torn apart said, Jeong Jeong.

Zhao! said Raiden.

Go get your friends and flee! Do not come back here or you will all be destroyed. Hurry! said, Jeong Jeong.

Don't worry, men. My old teacher gave up fighting a long time ago said, Zhao.

Master Jeong Jeong said, Zhao.

Katara! Are you all right? asks Sokka.

I'm fine, we've got to get out of here. Where's Aang? said Katara.

Jeong Jeong tried to tell me that I wasn't ready. I wouldn't listen. I'm never going to firebend again said Aang.

You'll have to eventually said Raiden.

No, never again said Aang.

It's okay, Aang. I'm healed said Katara.

What? How? asks Aang.

I'll explain later. But right now, we have to get out here. Zhao and his soldiers are attacking said Katara.

Where? said Aang.

By the river. They captured Jeong Jeong said Katara.

I have to help him! said Aang.

Look at you. You were once so great. I can't believe my former master has become nothing more than a simple savage said Zhao.

It is you who have embraced savagery, Zhao said Jeong Jeong.

It's Admiral Zhao, now said Zhao.

That title will not help you against the Avatar. Do not try to fight him! You are no match said, Jeong Jeong.

I think I can handle a child said, Zhao.

I have never seen such raw power said, Jeong Jeong.

Jeong Jeong! said Aang.

We'll see. Men! Take the deserter! said, Zhao.

It's a trick! He's run off into the woods. Find him! Let's find out what my old master has taught you said Zhao.

YOU were Jeong Jeong's student? said Aang.

Until I got bored said, Zhao.

He launches a fireball at Aang, who dodges that and another.

I see he taught you how to duck and run like a coward. But I doubt he showed you what a firebender is truly capable of! said Zhao.

He launches another fireball at Aang. It flies over Aang's head as the Avatar produces a flat, spinning whirlwind of air underneath him and balances himself on top of it with one finger.

Whoa! Wild shot! said Aang.

I'll show you wild! said, Zhao.

He fires several more volleys which Aang either dodges or breaks with airbending. Zhao's blasts have torched much of the surrounding forest and the sky fills with smoke.

No self-control... said Aang.

Stand and fight, Avatar! said, Zhao.

Oh, were we fighting? I thought you were just getting warmed up said Aang.

I was! said Zhao.

He fires many more volleys, all of which miss.

Is that all you got? Man, they'll make anyone an admiral these days! said Aang.

Ahoy! I'm Admiral Zhao! said Aang.

I don't know why, but I thought you'd be better than Zuko said Aang.

Sloppy. Very sloppy said Aang.

No wonder to run now, you little smart mouth! said, Zhao.

You've lost this battle said Aang.

Are you crazy? You haven't thrown a single blow said, Zhao.

No, but you have said Aang.

Jeong Jeong said you had no restraint. said Aang.

Have a nice walk home! said Aang.

Aang, come on! said Raiden.

Wait! Where's Jeong Jeong? asks Aang.

He disappeared. They all did said Sokka.

Hey, where did everybody go? Very funny guys! said Chey.

Aang, you're burned said Katara.

Let me help you said Katara.

Wow! That's good water said Aang.

Amazing said Raiden.

When did you learn how to do that? asks Sokka.

I guess I always knew said Katara.

Oh... well then thanks for all the first aid over the years. Like when I fell into the grease briar bramble and that time I had two fish hooks in my thumb! said Sokka.

Two? asks Aang.

He tried to get the first fish hook out with another fish hook said Katara.

Oh, and the time that big snake bit me! Thanks for healing that up. That was great. Really helpful. said Sokka.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own atla only my OC Raiden.

 **It is the night. Aang, Katara, Raiden, and Sokka sit on the first bench to the left. Some children kneel on the ground in front of the benches. They are all listening to a man sitting in front of the fire that burns in the center of the gathering.**

So travelers, the next time you think you hear a strange large bird talking, take a closer look, it might not be a giant parrot, but a flying man! A member of a secret group of air walkers who laugh at gravity and laugh at those bound to the earth by it! said the storyteller.

Aren't Airbender stories the best? asks Aang.

Was it realistic? Was that how it was back then? asks Katara.

I laugh at gravity all the time. Haha! Gravity said Aang.

Jingle, jingle! said the storyteller.

Sorry! said Sokka.

Aww. Cheapskates! said the storyteller.

Hey thanks for the story! said Aang

Tell it to the cap, boy! said the storyteller.

Aw, much obliged little bat thing! said the storyteller.

It means a lot to hear Airbender stories. It must have been hundred years ago your great grandpa met them said Aang.

What are you prattling about child? Great grand-pappy saw the air walkers last week! said the storyteller.

Heya! said Great Grand-Pappy

Hey, we're almost at the Northern Air Temple! This is where they had the championships for sky bison polo said Aang.

Do you think we'll really find airbenders? asks Katara.

You want me to be like you, or totally honest? asks Sokka.

Are you saying I'm a liar? said Katara.

I'm saying you're an optimist. Same thing basically said Sokka.

Hey guys, look at this! said Aang.

Huh! They really are airbenders! said Katara.

No, they're not said Aang.

What do you mean they're not? Those guys are flying! said Sokka.

Gliding maybe, but not flying. You can tell by the way they move. They're not airbending. Those people have no spirit said Aang.

I don't know, Aang. That kid seems pretty spirited! said Katara.

We better find some solid ground before it finds us! said Raiden.

Go, Teo! Show that bald kid how it's done! said Audience Member.

Hey there! You're pretty good said, Teo.

Yeh, I know. But I can do more than fancy gliding! said Aang.

Wow! I don't think I can do that! But here's a good one... said, Teo.

What do you think? asks Teo,

It's great said Aang

Hey! You're a REAL Airbender! You must be the Avatar! That's amazing! I, I, I've heard stories about you said, Teo.

Thanks said Aang.

Wow! This glider chair is incredible! said Sokka.

If you think this is good, wait until you see the other stuff my Dad designed said, Teo.

Wow! said Sokka.

Yeh, my Dad is the mastermind behind this whole place! Everything's powered by hot air. It even pumps hot air currents outside to give us a lift when we're gliding. said, Teo.

This place is unbelievable said Aang.

Yeh, it's great, isn't it? asks Teo.

No, just unbelievable said Aang.

I have to say I'm inclined to agree with Aang on this one said Raiden.

Aang used to come here a long time ago. I think he's a little shocked it's so... different said Katara.

So better! said Sokka.

You wouldn't be saying that if this was the south pole said Raiden.

Yes, I would said Sokka.

I don't why I bother said Raiden.

This is supposed to be the history of my people said Aang.

Ugh! said Aang.

I'm sure some parts of the temple are still the same said Aang.

It's nice to see even one part of the temple that isn't ruined said Aang.

Look out! said a voice.

What the doodle! Don't you know enough to stay away from construction sites? We have to make room for the bathhouse said The Mechanist

Do you know what you did? You just destroyed something sacred! For a stupid bathhouse! said Aang.

Well, people around here are starting to stink said The Mechanist

This whole place stinks said Aang.

This is a sacred temple! You can't treat it this way. I've seen it when the monks were here. I know what it's supposed to be like said Aang.

The monks? But you're 12! said the Mechanist.

Dad, he's the Avatar. He used to come here a hundred years ago said, Teo.

What are you doing? Who said you could be here? said Aang.

Hmmm... doing here... A long time ago, but not a hundred years, my people became refugees after a terrible flood. My infant son, Teo, was badly hurt and lost his mother. I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled across this place. Couldn't believe it! Everywhere pictures of flying people. But empty! Nobody home! Then I came across these fan like contraptions! said the Mechanist.

Our gliders said Aang.

Yes, little light flying machines. They gave me an idea. Build a new life for my son, in the air! Then everyone would be on equal ground, so to speak! We're just in the process of improving upon what's already here and after all, isn't that what nature does? said the Mechanist.

Nature knows where to stop said Aang.

I suppose that's true. Unfortunately, progress has a way of getting away from us. Look at the time! said the Mechanist.

Come the pulley system must be oiled before dark said the Mechanist.

Wait, how can you tell the time from that thing? The notches all look the same said Sokka.

The candle will tell us. Watch said the Mechanist.

You put spark powder in the candle said Raiden.

Four flashes, so it's exactly four hours past midday, or, as I call it, four o'candle! said the Mechanist.

If you like that, wait till you see my finger safe knife sharpener! Only took me three tries to get it right! said the Mechanist

Aaahhh! said Sokka.

Follow me! said the Mechanist.

Hey Aang, I want to show you something said, Teo.

I just can't get over it. There's not a single thing that's the same said Aang.

I don't know about that. The Temple might be different, but the creatures that live here are probably direct descendants of the ones that lived here a long time ago said, Teo.

You're right. They're kind of keepers of the temples origins said Katara.

Besides, there's one part of the temple that hasn't changed at all said Teo.

Hey! It's just like the one in the other Air Temple said Katara.

Only an Airbender can open it – so inside it's completely untouched, just the way the monks left it. I've always wondered what it was like in there said, Teo.

Aang? said Raiden.

I'm sorry, this is the last part of the temple that the same as it was. I want it to stay that way said Aang.

I completely understand. I just wanted you to know it was here said Teo.

Thanks said Aang.

These lanterns are terrible! I can't see said Sokka.

Why would you want to use fireflies for light? asks Sokka.

Hey! Close that up! They'll get loose. Fireflies are a non-flammable light source. said The Mechanist

Cover your nose and hold your breath said The Mechanist

Okay, so you brought me all the way down here to see an empty room said Sokka.

Wrong said The Mechanist.

It's filled to the brim with natural gas. Came across it my first time here. Unfortunately, I was carrying a torch at the time. Nearly blew myself and the whole place, even more, sky high. Thought my eyebrows would never grow back! Anyway, there's a vital problem that needs solving. From time to time we have gas leaks and they're nearly impossible to find said The Mechanist

So this place is an explosion waiting to happen? asks Sokka.

Yes, until I figure out how to locate something I can't see, hear, smell or touch said The Mechanist

The wind will carry you. It supports something inside you – something even lighter than air, and that something takes over when you fly said, Teo.

I've changed my mind. I think I was born without that something said Katara.

Impossible! Everybody has it said, Teo.

Spirit said Aang.

What? said, Teo.

That's the something you're talking about said Aang.

Yeh, I suppose it is said, Teo.

Are you ready? asks Teo.

No! said Katara.

I can't believe I'm flying! said Katara.

Just make sure to keep your mouth closed so you don't swallow a bug! said Aang.

Teo was right about the air! All I had to do was trust it. Let it carry me said Katara.

Even though Teo's not an Airbender, he really does have the spirit of one said Aang.

I've been thinking. If you wanna see what's in that room, I'd be happy to open the door for you said Aang.

Great! said Teo.

Wait! How do I land this thing? What if I land (swallows bug) – eh! Blech! Yech! Bug! Bug! That was a bug! said Katara.

I said don't touch anything! Oh, don't worry, that experiments old and that egg was just part of last week's lunch said The Mechanist

Ugh! Week old egg smell! said Sokka.

Quick! Find that egg! said The Mechanist

Aang, Katara, Raiden, and Teo are the Temple door once again

I can't believe I'm finally going to see what's inside said, Teo.

Me too I wasn't with Aang and the others when they were at the Southern Air Temple, said Raiden.

How could something that's so small you can't even see it make such a big stink! said Sokka.

That's the solution to our problem! said The Mechanist.

Yeh! said Sokka.

If we put a whole mess of rotten eggs in the cellar where the gas seeps up... said Sokka.

The gas will mix with the smell of rotten eggs... said The Mechanist

Then, if there's a leak... said Sokka.

You smell rotten eggs! Then you just follow your nose to the place where the smell is coming from... said The Mechanist

And plug up the hole where the gas is escaping! said Sokka.

You're a genius! said both.

Suddenly a large bell starts ringing.

Something's wrong I've got to go said The Mechanist

Oh, no said Raiden.

This is a nightmare said Aang.

You don't understand said The Mechanist

You're making weapons for the Fire Nation! said Aang.

You make weapons for the Fire Nation!? said Sokka.

Explain all this! Now! said, Teo.

It was about a year after we moved here. Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement. You were too young to remember this tale. They were going to destroy everything, burn it to the ground. I pleaded with them, I begged them to spare us. They asked what I had to offer. I offered... my services. You must understand, I did this for you! said The Mechanist

When are they coming? asks Raiden.

Very soon said The Mechanist

You can't give them more weapons said Aang.

If I don't give them what they want they will destroy this place said The Mechanist.

How can I be proud of you when your inventions are being used for murder? said The Mechanist

I need some time to think. You need to leave! Go! said The Mechanist

We're not leaving! said Teo.

Then hide, quickly! said The Mechanist

Raiden do you know that is? asks Aang.

No, but I recognize that outfit it's one my father Ozai's emissaries said Raiden.

You're the son of the Fire Lord that's so cool said Teo.

\You know better than to keep me waiting. Give me what you owe us so I can be on my way. Well? Is there a problem? said the Emissary.

No, right this way said The Mechanist.

The deal's off! said Aang.

So why don't you go tell my father to find another person to do his dirty work said Raiden

The Avatar! Prince Raiden! said the Emissary.

Aang, Raiden. don't get involved! said The Mechanist

If I don't get what I came for the Fire Nation will burn this place to rubble! said the emissary.

Get out of here! said Aang.

You're leaving empty handed! said Raiden.

Then the destruction of this temple will be on your head and Raiden I'll make sure your father hears about this said the Emissary.

Like I care what my father thinks said Raiden.

This is bad! Very bad! said Sokka.

Aang, what are we gonna do? How can we possibly keep them all away? said Katara.

I'll tell ya how. We have something they don't. Air power! We control the sky. That' something the Fire Nation can't do. We can win! said Aang.

I want to help said The Mechanist.

Good, we'll need it said Aang.

We finally got the war balloon working, thanks to Sokka said The Mechanist

This boy's a genius! said The Mechanist

Thank you. You're a genius! said Sokka.

Thank you! said The Mechanist

Aang, Raiden, and Katara who look at other strangely over this self-congratulatory exchange.

See, the problem with the old war balloon was you could get it airborne, but once you did, it just kept going. You could put a hole in the top, but then all the hot air would escape. So the question became, how do you keep a lid on hot air? said Sokka.

Ugh, if only we knew. said Katara.

A lid is actually the answer. If you control the hot air, you control the war balloon said Sokka.

Hmm. That's actually pretty smart said Katara.

Okay, we've got four kinds of bombs. Smoke, slime, fire and... said Sokka.

...stink. Never underestimate the power of stink! said The Mechanist

They're coming! said a little girl.

Are we ready? asks Teo.

Yes, but where's Sokka with the war balloon? said Katara.

We'll have to start without him said Aang.

 **It is choked with Fire Nation soldiers climbing up it. Up above, Aang and Teo dive, the other gliders in tow. They break through the cloud deck and start dropping various bombs on the surprised soldiers. Many fall off the path into the crevices below.**

Take them out of the sky, now! and Officer.

 **The entire line, visible on two different switchbacks, of Fire Nation soldiers lowers their spears. They are bombed by gliders. Aang jumps off his glider onto a switchback just above the most advanced part of the Fire Nation infantry column. As he jumps he creates an air scooter. He rides along the length of the switchback, dumping huge amounts of snow and ice on the soldiers below. When he reaches the end of the switchback, he kills the air scooter and jumps back onto his glider which is gliding by. The avalanche he created continues to drop downward, engulfing row after row of soldiers. Those left begin to run back down the switchback path.**

We've got'em on the run! We need more slime! said Aang.

 **Cut to Appa floating motionless above the cloud deck. Katara hands bombs to gliders who pop up over Appa and then disappear back into the combat zone. Suddenly, several huge spikes shoot up through the clouds, narrowly missing Appa. The spikes are attached to chains that disappear, taught, into the clouds. The spikes embed themselves deep into the rock near the Temple. Appa flying hard to avoid the grappling hooks being thrown up all over the place.**

 **the squeaky wheels of tracked vehicles can be heard. Then, Fire Nation tanks roar onto the screen. With two, huge spiked wheels at each end, these heavily armored vehicles are using the grappling hooks to allow them to scale the cliff face. The gliders drop bombs on them, but they have little effect.**

 **Aang flies up to the cliff face, sticks his glider staff into the naked rock, and pulls out one of the grappling hooks. The tank it was attached to begins to drop like a rock, but it fires another grappling hook straight up, narrowly missing Aang. It catches on the rock above, yanks taught, and the tank slams back into the mountain face and begins its climb once again.**

 **The tanks climb the cliff face and gain the small plateau area at the base of the Temple. The firebenders in the turrets begin to fire blasts of flame, which the gliders avoid. They drop more bombs, but they are ineffective against the Fire Nation armor. One firebender gets slimed right as Aang drops into the center of an advancing platoon of tanks. Aang literally blows them away with blasts of air, but their central cabins of the tanks just flip over and they begin advancing again. The shoot more fire blasts at Aang, who avoids them Katara and Raiden. on Appa flying next to Teo, all surveying the battlefield.**

Those things are unstoppable! said Katara.

And if I know the Fire nation as well I do they've got something even worse in the works said Raiden.

Think the things were your dad's idea said Katara.

Probably not but who knows if one thing my dad good at its war being a good husband and father not so much. said Raiden.

I think I know how they work. I remember my Dad tinkering with the counterbalancing system. Something to do with water. Works great, huh? said, Teo.

Water? Can you get me close to one? said Katara.

No problem! said, Teo.

 **Aang is facing off alone against five tanks. They shoot fireball after fireball at him, but he bats them away. They advance on him steadily. Teo swoops into the picture and deposits Katara next to Aang. She assumes a bending stance, concentrates, and stops the forward momentum of one of the tanks with ice. the tanks big wheels fall off. Aang and Katara, where a grappling hook has grabbed Aang's staff. Katara lifts the tank up with a wall of ice and it falls over, broken. They have disposed of two tanks, but a full dozen now bear down on them. Raiden and Aang jump in front of Katara. and starts batting away fire blasts. The tanks close in. Aang and Katara are suddenly blocked by the massive bulk of Appa who lands in front of them, roars, and tosses aside the two-point tanks. Aang, Raiden, and Katara jump on Appa and he takes off. They survey the battlefield and it is clear that the situation is not good. Broken down tanks dot the battlefield, but most are still advancing, now closely supported by infantry formations.**

We're out of bombs! said Teo.

Come on, Sokka, where's that war balloon? said Katara.

 **the war balloon rises behind her in the background. The balloon is red and decked out with a Fire Nation symbol. It's removable top and tail fin give it a vague** blimp like **shape. The Mechanist and Sokka ride in the basket below the balloon. The basket also contains the coal-burning plant that provides the heat for the balloon's air. Attached to the basket are four huge sacks of material used for ballast. The balloon moves out over the battlefield as the enemy armor advances below. Sokka and the Mechanist in the basket.**

Hey, why aren't they shooting at us? said Sokka.

The insignia! They think we're on their side! said The Mechanist

Then I guess they won't see this coming said Sokka.

Bomb away! said The Mechanist.

 **Cut to a long shot of the balloon and the enemy troops and tanks underneath. One of the ballast sacks drops and blows in a huge explosion of slime on the ground. Sokka drops the other three bombs. The slime washes most of the infantry away, but the tanks continue. They reach the next cliff to scale and begin to use their grappling hooks.**

Oh no! That was the last one! said Sokka.

Wait a second, (he sniffs the air) you smell that? said The Mechanist

Rotten eggs! said Sokka.

There! That's where the gas is escaping! said Sokka.

What are you doing!? That's our fuel source! said The Mechanist

It's the only bomb we've got! said Sokka.

Look! They're retreating! said Aang.

Yeh! said All.

Let's see how my dad likes this said Raiden.

We're going down! said Sokka.

No! Sokka! Hold on! said Raiden.

Get ready! said Sokka.

You know what? I'm really glad you guys all live here now. It's like the hermit crab maybe you weren't born here, but you found this empty shell and made it your home. And now you protect each other said Aang.

That means a lot coming from you said, Teo.

Aang, you were right about air power. (Pointing to the sky) As long as we've got the skies we'll have my dad on the run! said Raiden.

This defeat is the gateway to many victories said a Commander.


	12. The nothern water tribe

i don't own atla only my OC Raiden.

I'm not one to complain, but can't Appa fly any higher? asks Aang.

I have an idea, why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us to the North Pole? said Aang.

I'd love to! Climb on everyone Sokka's ready for takeoff! said Sokka.

Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight said Katara.

And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here said Sokka.

You were saying said Raiden.

They're waterbenders! We found the Water Tribe! said Katara,

He's heading north. The Northern Water Tribe. The Avatar needs to master waterbending. He's looking for a teacher said Zhao.

Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get him! said Captain Li

Patience, Captain Li. This isn't some little Earth village we can just march into. The Water Tribe is a great nation. There's a reason they've survived a hundred years of war. The frozen tundra is treacherous. The landscape itself is an icy fortress. We'll need a massive invasion force said, Zhao.

There it is! said Aang.

Amazing said Raiden.

The Northern Water Tribe...said Katara.

We're finally here...said Sokka.

I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here! said Katara.

We'll find a master to teach us, no problem! said Aang.

This place is beautiful said Katara.

Yeh, she is said Sokka.

 **Scene changes to Zuko's ship.**

Winter, spring, summer, and fall. Wi/banter and spring, summer and fall. Four seasons, four loves. Four seasons, four loves sung Iroh.

 **Back at the Nothern Water Tribe.**

Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe, and they have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now. The Avatar! We also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age said Cheif Arnook.

Thank you, father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times said Yue,

Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform! said Chief Arnook.

Hi, there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe said Sokka.

Very nice to meet you said, Yue.

So... uh... you're a Princess! You know, back in my tribe, I'm kinda like a Prince myself! said Sokka.

Ha! Prince of what? said Katara.

A lot of things! Uh, do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here! said Sokka.

My apologies, Prince Sokka said Katara.

So it looks like I'm gonna be in town for awhile. I'm thinking maybe we could...(then lamely) do an activity together? said Sokka.

Do an "activity"? said Yue.

Very smooth said Raiden.

Master Pakku, meet your newest students, the Avatar and his friend Raiden said Chief Arnook.

Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment said Pakku.

My friends and I can't wait to start training with you – after we relax for a couple days said Aang.

If you want to relax, then I suggest visiting a tropical island. If not, I'll see you all at sunrise. Goodnight said Pakku.

Isn't he a ray of sunshine, he's like most firebending masters I've met and I already am up by sunrise said Raiden.

 **Scene changes to Zuko's ship.**

For the last time, I'm not playing the sumki horn said Zuko.

No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem said Iroh.

I'm taking your crew said, Zhao.

What!? said Zuko.

I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole said, Zhao.

Uncle, is that true? asks Zuko.

I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone. Even the cook! said Iroh.

Sorry, you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again and I'll capture that traitor brother of yours said, Zhao.

Leave Raiden alone said Zuko.

How sweet even after fives of thinking he's dead you still are close with him said, Zhao

I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko said Zhao.

I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative said Zuko.

Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh? asks Zhao.

Just rumors. I don't think he is real said Iroh.

He's real all right. He's a criminal, an enemy of the Fire Nation. But I have a feeling that justice will catch up with him soon. General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind said, Zhao.

 **Scene changes back to the Water Tribe in the morning.**

I've waited for this day my whole life! I finally get to learn from a real waterbending master! said Katara,

Good morning, Master Pakku! said Aang.

No, please, march right in, I'm not concentrating or anything said Pakku.

Uhh... this is my other friend, Katara, the one I told you about? said Katara.

I'm sorry. I think there's been a misunderstanding. You didn't tell me your friend was a girl. In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn waterbending said Pakku.

What do you mean you won't teach me? (Walking up to Pakku) I didn't travel the entire world so you could tell me "no"! said Katara.

No said Pakku.

But there must be other female waterbenders in your tribe! said Katara.

Here the women learn from Yugoda to use their waterbending to heal. I'm sure she would be happy to take you as her student despite your bad attitude said Pakku.

If he wants bad attitude he should meet Zuko said Raiden.

I don't want to heal, I want to fight! said Katara.

I can see that. But our tribe has customs, rules said Pakku.

Well, your rules stink! said Katara,

You're Tribe is practicing Sexism and everyone should be seen an equal said Raiden.

Yeh! They're not fair. If you won't teach Katara, then –said Aang.

Then what? said Pakku.

Then I won't learn from you! said Aang.

Me either said Raiden.

Well, have fun teaching yourselves. I'm sure you'll do a great job said Pakku.

Wait! Aang and Raiden didn't mean that said Katara/

You can't risk your training for me. You have to learn from Master Pakku. Even if he is a big jerk and Raiden I know you've been waiting to learn from a master your whole life said Katara.

Why don't we get started then said Pakku?

Master Pakku waterbends a huge rush of water at Aang and Raiden washing them away.

Princess Yue! Good morning! Hey, how about that picnic last night? Boy, your Dad sure knows how to throw a party said Sokka.

I'm happy you enjoyed yourself said, Yue.

Well, it wasn't as much fun after you left said Sokka.

So, I'm still hoping we can see more of each Sokka.

Do an "activity", you mean? said Yue,

Yes! At... a place! For... some time! said Sokka.

I'd love to! I'll meet you on that bridge tonight said, Yue.

Great! I'll see you – aahh! said Sokka.

Sorry! said, Yue.

That's okay, it was worth it. See you Sokka.

 **Scene changes to a Fire Navy Port.**

You all seem highly qualified for the mission I have in mind said Zhao.

That's some tasty gold! said pirate barker.

What do you need us to do? asks the pirate captain.

I believe you're acquainted with Prince Zuko? asks Zhao.

 **Scene changes back to the Water Tribe.**

Um, hi. Are you Yugoda? asks Katara.

Are you here for the healing lesson? said Yugoda.

I guess I am said Katara.

Welcome! Welcome! said Yugoda

You're moving the water around, but you're not feeling the push and pull said Pakku.

I'm trying! said Aang.

Maybe that move is too advanced for you. Why don't you try an easier one? said Pakku.

Thanks for the lesson said Katara.

So, who's the lucky boy? asks Yugoda.

Huh? said Katara.

Your betrothal necklace. You're getting married, right? said Yugoda.

No, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. My grandmother gave my mother this necklace, and my mother passed it down to me said Katara.

I recognize this carving! I don't know why I didn't realize sooner! You're the spitting image of Kana said Yugoda.

Wait, how do you know my Gran-Gran's name? asks Katara.

When I was about your age I was friends with Kana. She was born here, in the Northern Tribe said Yugoda.

She never told me said Katara.

Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young waterbender. He carved that necklace for her said Yugoda.

If Gran-Gran was engaged, why did she leave? asks Katara.

I don't know. That's always been a mystery to me. She left without saying goodbye said Yugoda.

 **Scene changes to Zuko's ship that night.**

The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels said Iroh.

Good riddance to those traitors said Zuko.

It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head. Or, just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy said Iroh.

Careful with the blasting jelly! said the Pirate barker.

Uncle?Uncle, is that you? said Zuko.

Zuko! said Iroh.

Zuko...said Iroh.

 **At water tribe, Raiden suddenly flinches in pain.**

Aang notices.

Raiden are you okay? asks Aang.

Yeah, I'm fine said Raiden.

You probably pulled a muscle you should go see Yugoda said Pakku.

No, I'm Alright said Raiden.

Ok said Aang.

Zuko what's happening thought Raiden.

 **Scene changes to a bridge.**

Hi, Princess Yue. I made you something. I carved it myself said Sokka.

It's a bear said, Yue.

Actually, it's a fish see it has a fin said Sokka.

Oh. I'm sorry! I made a mistake. I shouldn't have asked you to come here! said Yue.

How's warrior training going? asks Katara.

That bad? asks Aang.

No, it's Princess Yue. I don't get it. One minute she wants to go out with me and the next she's telling me to get lost! So how's waterbending training? said Sokka.

Master Poophead won't teach her because she's a girl said Aang.

Why don't you just teach her, Aang? asks Sokka

Why didn't I think of that? At night, you can teach whatever moves you learned from Master Pakku. That way you have someone to practice with and I get to learn waterbending. Everyone's happy! said Katara.

I'm not happy said Sokka.

But you're never happy. Come on, Aang said Katara.

Master Pakku said this move is all about sinking and floating said Aang,

I got it! said Katara.

That was amazing! said Aang.

That wasn't me said Katara.

Uh oh said Raiden.

I... I was just showing Katara a few moves said Aang.

You have disrespected me, my teachings, and my entire culture said Pakku.

I'm sorry, I –said Aang.

You two are no longer welcome as my students said Pakku

What do you want me to do? Force Master Pakku to take Aang and Raiden back as his students? asks Chief Arnook.

Yes – please! said Katara.

I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him said Chief Arnook.

Fine said Katara.

I'm waiting, little girl said Pakku.

No! No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you! said Katara.

Uh, Katara said Aang.

I'll be outside – if you're man enough to fight me! said Katara.

I'm sure she didn't mean that said Aang.

Yeh, I think she did said Sokka.

I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko. Just devastated said, Zhao.

The Fire Lord will not be pleased he learns who was responsible said Iroh.

You know who... was behind the attack? said Zhao.

Yes... (slamming table with his fist) pirates! We had a run in with them a while back said Iroh.

They wanted revenge said Iroh.

Zhao (after taking a sip of tea): So, have you reconsidered my offer?

Yes, I accept. It will be an honor to serve as your general. (Raising his glass in a toast) To the Fire Nation! said Iroh.

To victory! said, Zhao.

 **Back to the Northern Water Tribe city where the four kids are walking down the long steps of the citadel.**

Are you crazy, Katara? You're not gonna win this fight! said Sokka.

I know! I don't care! said Katara.

You don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher said Aang.

I'm not doing it for you! Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy! said Katara.

Katara! stop and think he's a master your a beginner you fighting him would be like me fighting my dad said Raiden.

So, you decided to show up? (He walks past her.) Aren't you gonna fight? said Katara.

Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong said Pakku.

She didn't hear a word I said says Raiden.

Fine. You want to learn to fight so bad, study closely! said Pakku.

This isn't going to be pretty said Raiden.

Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you! said Pakku.

You can't knock me down! said Katara.

Go Katara! said Aang.

Well, I'm impressed. You are an excellent waterbender said Pakku.

But you still won't teach me, will you? said Katara.

No said Pakku.

This fight is over said Pakku.

Come back here! I'm not finished yet! said Katara.

Yes, you are said Pakku.

This is my necklace! said Pakku.

No, it's not, it's mine! Give it back! said Katara.

I made this sixty years ago – for the love of my Kana said Pakku.

My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you? said Katara.

 **Scene changes to Zhao's ship**

Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing said Iroh.

You didn't have to do this said Zuko.

No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup! said Iroh.

Thank you, Uncle said Zuko.

Someone's coming! Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours! Good luck! said Iroh.

 **Scene changes back to the Water Tribe.**

I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her said Pakku.

But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage said Katara.

Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage said Katara.

Go get her said Aang.

What do you want from me? asks Yue.

Nothing. I just want you to know, I think you're beautiful... and, I never thought a girl like you would even notice a guy like me said Sokka.

You don't understand said, Yue.

No, no, see, that's the thing. I think I do understand now. You're a princess, and I... I'm just a southern peasant said Sokka.

No, Sokka...said Yue.

It's okay. You don't have to say anything.

I'll see ya around, okay? said Sokka.

Okay, now I'm really confused! Happy – but confused! said Sokka.

I do like you! A lot. But, we can't be together – and not for the reason you think. It's because... ...I'm engaged. I'm sorry! said Yue.

Not bad! Not bad! Hehe! Keep practicing and maybe you'll get it by the time you're my age! said Pakku.

Hey Katara! said Aang.

What do you think you're doing? It's past sunrise. You're late. said Pakku.

Good to see ya here said Aang.

You too said Katara.

My fleet is ready. Set a course for the Northern Water Tribe said Zhao.


	13. siege of the north part 1

**I don't own atla only my OC Raiden.**

Nice try, Pupil Sangok. A couple of more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge said Pakku.

Would anyone care for a rematch with Katara or Raiden.?

Katara, Raiden you two have advanced more quickly than any students I have ever trained. You have proven that with fierce determination, passion and hard work you can accomplish anything. Raw talent alone is not enough said Pakku.

Pupil Aang! said Pakku.

Yes, Master Pakku? said Aang.

Care to step into the sparring circle? I figure since you've found time to play with house pets you must have already mastered waterbending said Pakku.

I wouldn't say "mastered", but check this out! said Aang.

Aang spins around, collecting snow around him as he goes. When he is done, he has made himself into a snowman. Momo pounces on him and knocks him down.

Pakku, Raiden, and Katara who wear similar expressions of disdain. Master Pakku shakes his head in disgust.

 **Scene changes to Sokka and Yue.**

So they don't have palaces in the Southern Tribe? said, Yue.

Are you kidding? I grew up in a block of ice. It's not exactly a cultural hub said Sokka.

Sokka, this is wrong said, Yue.

What's wrong? We're taking a walk! said Sokka.

I'm engaged. It just... feels...said, Yue.

I know what you need! You need to meet my good friend Appa! said Sokka.

Who? asks Yue.

Appa and I go way back. Don't we boy? said Sokka.

Ahh! Easy! said Sokka.

Down boy! Ahh! No! Up! said Sokka.

Looks like you haven't been giving Appa enough attention said, Yue.

So how does this work? asks Yue.

You hangin' on tight? asks Sokka.

Mmm hmm said, Yue.

Yip... ...yip! said Sokka.

Appa soars into the nearly cloudless sky.

Oh...my...goodness! said, Yue.

Wow! I can't believe you do this every day! said Yue.

Yeh, we pretty much live up here said Sokka.

Is it always this cold in the sky? asks Yue.

She snuggles up against Sokka.

Not when you're with someone said Sokka.

It's beautiful up here said Yue.

Yeh said Sokka.

Whoo! Yeh! Good times! Good times! said Sokka.

Around them, what looks like snowflakes begin to fall.

Hey, look! said Sokka.

What's happening? asks Yue.

Oh, no said Sokka.

 **Scene changes to the city.**

Oh, no said Raiden.

Raiden what wrong said Aang.

We have to warn the chief said Raiden.

About what said Pakku.

The Fire Nation said Katara.

 **Scene changes back to Sokka and Yue.**

Soot said Sokka.

What? Asks Yue.

I've seen it before. , It's soot mixed with snow said Sokka.

But why? asks Yue.

It's the Fire Nation. They've closed in on the North Pole. And from the looks of the stuff...said Sokka.

..I'd say there's a lot of them said Sokka.

 **Scene changes to the Fire Navy Fleet.**

This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh said Zhao.

Iroh and Zhao are on the bridge of Zhao's flagship.

Just think, centuries from now, people will study the great admiral Zhao who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it said, careful what you wish for, Admiral. History is not always kind to its subjects said Iroh.

I suppose you speak from experience? But rest assured, this will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba-Sing-Se said, Zhao.

I hope not, for your sake said Iroh.

Tell the Captains to prepare for the first strike said, Zhao.

We'll be landing soon. Do you have a plan? said Iroh.

I'm working on it, Uncle said Zuko.

 **Scene changes back to the Water Tribe.**

What's wrong? We have to go! said Sokka.

No, Sokka, wait. I can't see you anymore. Not at all said Yue.

What? We're just friends said Sokka.

I wish we could just be friends, but I like you too much and it's too confusing to be around you. I'm marrying someone else said, Yue.

You don't love him, do you? You don't even seem to like him said Sokka.

But I do love my people said, Yue.

You're not marrying them.

You don't understand. I have duties to my father, to my tribe. I have to do this, goodbye! said Yue.

The scene then shifts to a Chief Arnook beginning a speech to a group of Water Tribe warriors.

His voice echoes through the great hall as he speaks. Behind him sit Princess Yue and Master Pakku.

On the floor, their backs to a nearby wall, sit Aang, Katara, Raiden, and Sokka.

The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, (he raises his arms up to the heavens in supplication) I call upon the great spirits! Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission said Chief Arnook

Count me in said Sokka.

Sokka! said Katara.

Many other men stand up in the crowd with him.

Be warned. Many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task said Chief Arnook.

The stillness before the battle is unbearable. Such a quite dread said Chief Arnook.

Aang: I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people. I'm gonna make a difference this time said Aang.

We're with you Aang said Raiden.

Yip! Yip! said Aang.

Katara!? said Sokka.

I'll take it from here, boy! said Aang.

Appa begins to invert himself allowing Aang to just fall off the saddle into a free fall. After a few seconds, he opens his glider and closes in on the ship. Dodging several more fireballs Aang arrives on the foredeck, breaking the rest of his fall by using his staff as a helicopter blade. Once he lands, he whips up a gale that blows much of the deck crew off the screen. Aang then hops up onto the arm of the loaded trebuchet and begins to walk down it. A huge Fire Nation soldier blocks his way, however, and he is forced back up the arm. Two more soldiers have climbed the trebuchet, however, and appear behind Aang. They all swing mighty hammers at him and miss, damaging the trebuchet. Finally, Aang jets into the air and with a mighty blow blasts the trebuchet into a dozen pieces.

Aang runs over to the other trebuchet on the deck. He breaks the chain the stops the trebuchet arm from overextending and then fires the trebuchet. The arm overextends and the weapon shoots its fireball into the deck, straight through the forepeak and into the water below. Aang runs back up the deck to two more trebuchets, Fire Nation guards in tow. He ties the chains of two trebuchets together in a bow knot. He then runs over to one of the machines firing mechanisms and kicks it into operation. The activated trebuchet draws the one it is tied to across the deck towards itself. When the one strikes the other they disintegrate into a pile of useless junk.

Aang grins widely as he runs over to another trebuchet and is observed by a large Fire Nation warrior. He about to strike the firing mechanism with a hammer when he sees the warrior approach. Aang drops the hammer in fear, narrowly avoiding multiple hammers attached to chains that attempt to strike him from o.c. Cut to the warrior wielding the chained hammers as weapons. Hiding behind one of the trebuchet's girders, Aang is quickly ensnared by two chains which rap around him. the warrior controlling the chains. Appa's feet suddenly swoop into the frame, breaking the chain and sweeping the warrior out of the picture. Aang frees himself from his now loose chains.

Appa! said Aang.

Appa peering over the side of a ship. He ejects the chain warrior overboard with a grunt and a shove of his paw. Aang runs over and jumps onto Appa's forehead, bear-hugging him.

Thanks for the rescue, buddy said Aang.

Suddenly the ship starts to vibrate violently. A huge spear of ice breaks through the foredeck straight into the sky. The Fire Navy ship has been surrounded by Water Tribe skiffs full of waterbenders. Together they the Fire Navy ship out of the water on a bed of ice. Appa and Aang take off the now heavily listing deck. As Aang and Appa rise above the now wrecked ship, Aang's expression turns to horror and surprise as he looks in front of him. Appa and Aang. The horizon is full of Fire Navy ships as far as the eye can see.

You have got to be kidding me said Aang.

 **Scene shifts to Raiden who is fighting using both his Waterbending and swords.**

He turns and sees the ships.

You have got to be kidding?! what did Zhao bring his whole fleet?! said Raiden.

Then Raiden narrowly jumps out the way of a fireball.

Ok if that's the way Zhao wants to play then it's time to fight fire with fire said Raiden.

Then Raiden sees another incoming fireball and puts his swords away.

Then he got into a firebending stance and then shot a fireball at the incoming one.

The two collided and canceled each other out.

 **Scene changes to Chief Arnook and the warrior.**

Men, you'll be infiltrating the Fire Nation Navy. That means you'll all need one of these uniforms...Chief Arnook.

What's your problem? said Hahn.

Fire Navy uniforms don't look like that said Sokka.

Of course, they do. These are real uniforms captured from actual Fire Navy soldiers said, Hahn.

When like a hundred years ago? said Sokka.

Eighty-five said Chief Arnook.

The Fire Nation doesn't wear shoulder spikes anymore. The newer uniforms are more streamlined said Sokka.

How do we know we can trust this guy? Such bold talk for a new recruit said, Hahn.

Sokka is from our sister tribe, Hahn, he is a capable warrior and I value his input said Chief Arnook.

Now, our first objective is to determine the identity of their commanding officer said Chief Arnook.

His name is Zhao. Middle-aged. Big sideburns. Bigger temper said Sokka.

Sokka, I want you to tell everything you know to Hahn, he is leading this mission. Hahn, show Sokka your respect. I expect nothing less from my future son-in-law said Chief Arnook.

Princess Yue's marrying you? said Sokka.

Yeh, what of it said Hahn.

Nothing, congratulations said Sokka.

Scene changes to Pakku.

As a fireball bears down on them, they collectively raise up a barrier of water and freeze as the fireball impacts. It is extinguished,

 **Scene changes to Zhao and Iroh.**

It's almost twilight, Admiral. As your military consultant, I must advise you to halt your attack. The waterbenders draw their power from the moon and it is nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume the attack at daybreak said Iroh.

Oh, I'm well aware of the moon problem and I am working on a solution. But for now, daybreak it is said, Zhao.

 **Scene changes to the city.**

They've stopped firing said, Yue.

For now, said Raiden.

Aang! said Katara.

I can't do it. I can't do it said Aang.

What happened? asks Katara.

I must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships, but there's just too many of them. I can't fight them all said Aang.

But, you have to! You're the Avatar! said Yue.

I'm just one kid said Aang.

 **Scene Shifts to Zuko.**

If you're fishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape said Iroh.

I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle said Zuko.

I'm sorry, I just nag you because, well, ever since I lost my son... said Iroh.

Uncle, you don't have to say it said Zuko.

I think of you as my own said Iroh.

Zuko turns to him, a genuine look of concern and understanding on his face.

I know, Uncle. We'll meet again... said Zuko.

Iroh rushes forward and gives him a bear hug.

...after I have the Avatar said Zuko.

Remember your Breathe of Fire! It could save your life out there! said Iroh.

I will said Zuko.

And put your hood up, keep your ears warm! said Iroh.

I'll be fine said Zuko.

 **Scene Change to the Water Tribe.**

Let me tell ya, Soka, I've courted a lot of girls, but Yue is the finest – and she comes with the most perks said, Hahn.

Perks!? What does that mean? said Sokka.

I mean, Yue's nice and everything, but the points I'll get with the Chief aren't bad either said, Hahn.

Princess Yue is wasted on a self-absorbed weasel like you! said Sokka.

Whoa. Hang on. What do you care? You're just a simple rube from the Southern Tribe. What would you know of the political complexities of our life? No offense said, Hahn.

You're just a jerk without a soul! No offense! said, Hahn.

That's enough! Sokka, you're off the mission said Chief Arnook.

All right, fall in men! Everybody listen to what I say and we'll take out this Admiral Jo in no time said, Hahn.

It's Admiral Zhao! said Sokka.

Forget it Sokka, He's never gonna listen to you and besides the kid is no match for Zhao said Raiden.

 **Scene changes to Zuko.**

Where are they going? They're coming up for air somewhere...said Zuko.

 **Scene changes to Yue, Katara, Aang, and Raiden.**

The legends say the moon was the first waterbender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves said, Yue.

I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night said Katara.

Yeah me too said Raiden.

Our strength comes from the Spirit of the Moon, our life comes from the Spirit of the Ocean. They work together to keep balance said, Yue.

The Spirits! Maybe I can find them and get their help! said Aang.

How can you do that? asks Yue.

The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World. Aang can talk to them! said Raiden.

Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle! said Yue.

Or, maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation! said Aang.

Or wisdom. That's good too said Aang.

The only problem is, last time you got to the Spirit World by accident. How are you going to get there this time? said Katara.

Yeah, it takes years for an Avatar to learn to go in and out of the spirit world at will and time is not on our side right now said Raiden.

I have an idea, follow me said, Yue.

So is this the way to the Spirit World? asks Aang.

No, you'll have to get there on your own. But I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole said, Yue.

I never thought I'd miss grass this much! said Aang.

Me too said Raiden.

It's so warm here! How is that possible? said Katara.

It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land said, Yue.

You're right, Yue. I can feel...something...it's so...tranquil said Aang.

 **Changes to Zuko.**

Be quiet! said Zuko.

They stop barking as he walks by but begins once he passes. Zuko approaches a waterfall at the back of the cave. He enters the tunnel where the water is coming out.

 **Changes to Sokka.**

Is something wrong, Sokka? asks Chief Arnook

Oh no! Hahn's out there on the top secret mission while I'm here sharpening my boomerang. Everything's fine! said Sokka.

Listen to me. I took you off the mission for selfish reasons. I have a special task in mind for you said Chief Arnook

What? You want me to scrub the barracks? said Sokka.

I want you to guard my daughter, Princess Yue said Chief Arnook.

Er, sure. That shouldn't be too hard said Sokka.

 **changes to Zuko**

Zuko forcing himself up the tunnel. He slips once but keeps on moving. Finally, he exits the tunnel into the bottom of a large pool of water. He swims up and breaks the surface, gasping for air. The top of the chamber is inches above his head. He regains his breathe, then looks just underneath the water line to scan for exits. He sees one, dives and enters another tunnel. Going around one bend and then up reveals what looks like an exit into the open air, but when he reaches it, it proves to be just thinner, lighter colored ice. Running out of breath, he concentrates and superheats his hands to red hot and places them on the thin ice. He burns through it and emerges into an ice tunnel within the Water Tribe City. He lies down for a moment to regain his strength.

 **Changes to the spirit oasis.**

Why is he sitting like that? asks Yue.

He's meditating – trying to cross over into the Spirit World. It takes all his concentration said Katara.

Is there any way we can help? asks Yue.

How 'bout some quiet!? C'mon guys! I can hear every word you're saying! said Aang.

He resumes his pose. the black and white fish circling each other in front of him. Aang stares at them. As he looks at them they blur into the Yin – Yang symbol. His eyes and then a second later the screen flashes white. When the view returns, Aang's eyes and head arrow glow white.

Is he okay? asks Yue.

He's crossing into the Spirit World. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world said Katara,

Maybe we should get some help? asks Yue.

No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him said Katara.

Well, aren't you a big girl now? said Zuko

Zuko said Raiden.

No! said Katara.

Yes! Hand him over, and I won't have to hurt you said Zuko.

Katara and Raiden. assume a waterbending stance, while Yue runs off in the background. Aang, oblivious, still communes with the Spirit World in front of the pond

Zuko launches forward, firing several blasts of fire. Katar and Raiden block all three with water from the pond. He fires several more as he advances, but on the last one, they use enough water to not only douse his fire but hurl him backward and lay him flat on the ground.

I see you two learned a new trick. But I didn't come this far to lose to you said Zuko.

He fires another blast which she blocks. Katara then launches another stream of water at him, hurling him backward again. He barely retains his balance, but Katara freezes the water beneath him. His feet are frozen in the ice. Then, with a massive output of effort, Katara raises a churning sphere of water from the main pool behind Zuko, encases him in it, and freezes him entirely.

Nice Katara said Raiden.

You too said Katara.

You two have found a master, haven't you? said Zuko

the ground begins to shake and the ice begins to glow yellow and orange. With an explosion of fire, the shell of ice shatters, releasing Zuko who promptly charges Katara and Raiden. They trade shots which miss. Zuko gets behind Katara and almost grabs Aang's collar, but Raiden blasts him out of the way with a jet of water. He gets blown over to the right ledge. While he tries to recover, Katara and Raiden raise a huge wave of water that raises him to ten or more feet up the wall. She freezes him in place once again.

 **Scene change to the battle outside.**

It's daybreak at last. Let's write history said, Zhao

 **changes to the spirit oasis**

Zuko is still frozen in the ice. His head droops in defeat. As the sunlight reaches him, though, his head snaps up with a look of determination. He breathes steam, melting the ice holding him in place. He slides down and charges Katara and Raiden. again. He fires a huge blast of fire. Katara and Raiden, caught off guard while they are walking back to Aang, blocks it only partially. they are thrown back into the post of the paifang gate and are knocked out. When the smoke clears, Zuko looks over them, his hand on Aang's collar.

 **Scene changes to Zhao.**

The Water Tribe can try to resist the inevitable but their city will fall today said, Zhao

Scene changes to the spirit oasis

Katara and Raiden, emerge from their involuntary nap. their eyes open suddenly, and they get to their knees with a start. Aang and Zuko are gone.

Aang! said Katara.

they're gone Katara said Raiden.

How did Zuko overpower us? asks Katara.

Firebenders are stronger during the day especially at dawn said Raiden.

What happened? Where's Zuko? asks Sokka.

He took Aang. He took him right out from under us said Katara.

Where did they go? asks Sokka.

 **Scene changes to Zuko and Aang.**

Zuko struggles through the storm, carrying Aang, whose marking still glow white.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own ATLA just my OC Raiden.**

I can't believe we lost him said Katara.

it's not our fault Katara. it's like I said before Firebenders have more power during the day and especially at sunrise said Raiden.

You two did everything you could and now we need to do everything we can to get him back said Sokka.

Zuko can't have gotten far. We'll find him. Aang's gonna be fine.

Katara Okay said Sokka.

It's all right. You stay here, Momo, in case Aang comes back said Katara.

Yip! Yip! said Sokka.

Scene change to Zuko and Aang trying to make through a blizzard.

then the scene changes to the Spirit world.

Ohmm... Ohmmmm... said Mystical monkey.

Hello? I'm sorry to disturb you, but I just really need to find the Moon and the Ocean spirits said Aang.

Go... away said Mystical Monkey.

Are you still here? said Mystical Monk.

Yes! I need – said Aang..

Ohmm! Ohmmm! Said Mystical Monkey.

Perhaps that thing will help you? Chase it! said Mystical Monkey.

Aang runs after it. The mystical monkey keeps his eyes shut for a second more, then opens one to confirm Aang's departure. He shakes his head.

Finally! said Mystical Monkey.

Cut to Aang chasing the will-o'-the-wisp through the swamp. He chases it up a tree and out onto a large branch. He catches it, a huge smile on his face. As he does, the tree branch liquefies underneath him and he falls, screaming, to the water below and lands with a splash. As he lies in the water the will-o'-the-wisp gets away from him.

Come back! said Aang.

He moves to follow the will-o'-the-wisp but stops to look at the water. As the ripples from the splash dissipate image forms where his own reflection should be.

Hello, Aang said Avatar Roku.

Roku! said Aang.

Scene changes to Zuko carrying Aang through the snow. After some steps, the ice underneath Zuko begins to crack and cave in. Within a few seconds, most of the ground around him is collapsing. He begins to run with Aang on his back. He manages to keep just ahead of the yawning hole that his footsteps over thin ice have caused to appear. The hole finally stops expanding as Zuko trips and falls. They are now on the lip of a newly formed canyon. He looks ahead to see a rock ledge overhanging a small cave.

Shelter! said Zuko.

Zuko drags Aang inside by the collar. Outside the blizzard continues. He dumps him at the back of the cave and ties his hands behind his back with some of the rope he is carrying.

Scene changes back to the Spirit World.

Roku, the Water Tribe is under attack. I need to find the Ocean and Moon spirits! said Aang.

The Ocean and the Moon are ancient spirits. They crossed over from the Spirit World to the Mortal World very near the beginning. There is only one spirit I know of who is old enough to remember said Avatar Roku.

Who? asks Aang.

The spirit's name is Koh. But he is very dangerous. They call him... the Face Stealer said Avatar Roku.

When you speak with him you must be very careful to show no emotion at all – not the slightest expression or he will steal your face! said Avatar Roku.

Scene changes to the Gang searching for Aang.

Scene changes to Zuko and Aang in the cave

I finally have you. But I can't get you home because of this blizzard. ( There's always something. Not that you would understand. You're like my sister. Everything always...came easily to her. She's a firebending prodigy – and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky. He says Raiden and I were lucky to be born. I don't need luck though, I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am said Zuko.

But I will say one thing if weren't for you I wouldn't know my brother and best friend said Zuko.

Scene changes to the battle at the city.

Scene changes to Zhao's flagship

I don't need to remind you we have a time limit. If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises they will be undefeatable said Iroh.

I assure you I have everything under control. I intend to remove the moon as a factor said, Zhao.

Remove the moon!? How? asks Iroh.

Admiral Choi! Prepare to meet your fate! said Hahn.

As I was saying...years ago I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret...the identity of the Moon Spirit's mortal form said, Zhao.

What? said Iroh.

I was a young Lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom... said, Zhao.

Zhao: I discovered a hidden library, underground in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration and the words "moon" and "ocean." I knew then that these spirits could be found – and killed. And that it was my destiny to do so said Zhao.

Zhao, the Spirits are not to be trifled with! said Iroh.

Yes, yes, I know you fear the Spirits, Iroh. I've heard rumors about your journey into the Spirit World. But the Ocean and Moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world – and now they will face the consequences! said Zhao.

Scene changes back to the Spirit World.

Oh! Whew! You're just a curly tailed blue nose said Aang.

Show no fear. Show no emotion at all said Aang.

Aang: Hello? I'm looking for a spirit named "Koh."

As Aang says the spirit's name, some "roots" on the ceiling begin to move. Aang looks around, sensing movement, but sees nothing. Cut to a close up of Aang's face, that pans slightly left, leaving the right-hand portion of the screen over his shoulder momentarily empty. A moment later a white face appears, with grey patches around its eyes and luscious, blood red lips. The face is vaguely clowned like. Cut to a close up of the lips, which smile. Cut to a profile of Aang, his face emotionless. He is prepared. Suddenly, a huge cockroach-like body arcs around Aang and appears in front of his face. The white, clown-like face of Koh is inches away from Aang. Around the spirit's face are eight legs that are attached to a centipede-like body.

Welcome! said Koh.

Aang's face remains inscrutable. Cut to a long shot. The monster hangs from the ceiling in front of Aang, who bows with his hands clasped in front of him in a gesture of honor.)

Thank you said Aang.

My old friend, the Avatar. It's been a long time said, Koh.

You know me? asks Aang.

How could I forget... said Koh.

You! One of your previous incarnations tried ) to slay me! It was eight or nine hundred years ago said, Koh.

I didn't know that. Why did he... or I... try to kill you? Asks Aang.

Oh...it was something about stealing the face of someone you loved... Of course, that's all behind us. Why should I hold a grudge against you for something in a past life? After all, you're a different person now. You've come to me... with a new face said, Koh.

Changes back to the cave.

Guess we'll be here awhile said Zuko.

change to the kids on Appa.

Don't worry! Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather said, Yue.

I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard. I'm worried that they won't said Aang.

They're not gonna die in this blizzard. If we know anything it's that Zuko never gives up. They'll survive – and we'll find them! said Sokka.

Changes back to the Spirit World.

It's been a long time since I've added a child's face to my collection. So... how may I help you? said Koh.

I need to find the Moon and the Ocean said Aang.

Their spirit names are Tui and La. Push... and Pull... and that has been the nature of their relationship for all time said, Koh.

Please, help me find them. An entire culture could be destroyed if I don't get their help said Aang.

Oh, you think you need their help? Actually, it's quite the other way around said, Koh.

Someone's going to kill them! said Koh.

What do you mean? How can I find them and protect them? asks Aang.

You've already met them, actually said, Koh.

Tui and La, your Moon and Ocean, have always circled each other in an eternal dance. They balance each other... push and pull... life and death... good and evil... yin... and Yang said, Koh.

The koi fish! said Aang.

I must be going now said Aang.

We'll meet again said, Koh.

The spirits are in trouble. I need to get back to the physical world said Aang.

A friend is here to guide you back said Avatar Roku.

Hei-Bai! said Aang.

Scene changes back to the city it is now night and the Fire Nation has not ceased their attack.

We'll be following this map to a very special location. And when we get there... ...we're going fishing. said Zhao.

the is where I came how do I get back? said Aang.

(n response, Hei-Bai rears up on his hind legs and breathes a pulse of blue, spiritual energy out of his mouth at Aang, who freezes, engulfed by the energy and disappears

Good riddance said mystical Monkey.

Scene changes to the spirit oasis

Momo! said Aang,

Momo? Oh no! Where's my body? said Aang.

Look! That's gotta be Aang! said Katara,

Welcome back said Zuko.

Good to be back said Aang.

With a mighty breath, he blows Zuko against the wall while simultaneously propelling himself out of the cave and into the open. He begins to grunt as he moves forward, caterpillar style, along with the ground. Zuko grabs him by the collar and lifts him up.

That won't be enough to escape said Zuko

Appa! said Aang.

Here for a rematch? asks Zuko.

Trust me, Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match said Katara.

(She blocks a fireball that enters the screen just as she finishes her sentence while Sokka and Yue look on from Appa's saddle. She sends a shockwave of ice hurtling towards him. When it reaches Zuko, she encases him in a pillar of ice that she raises up high, then drops. Zuko falls to the ground unconscious and Raiden runs over to him to make sure his brother is ok. Sokka runs over and cuts Aang's bonds.

Hey! This is some quality rope! said Sokka.

We need to get to the oasis! The spirits are in trouble! said Aang

Aang gets up and runs to Appa. Both Sokka and Aang get onboard, Aang at the reigns. They are ready to go, but Aang stops and looks over at the two Princes

Wait, we can't just leave him here said Aang.

Sure we can. Let's go said Sokka.

No, if we leave him, he'll die and he's Raiden's brother said Aang.

What? Raiden is a son of the Fire Lord! I thought he's a Waterbender said, Yue.

He is but he's also a Firebender and he's on our side said Katara.

Aang jumps down, grabs Zuko and brings back to Appa.

Thank you, Aang said Raiden.

Yeh, this makes a lot of sense. Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us! said Sokka.

Then Raiden shot fire over his head.

Act III

Ugh... said Yue.

Are you okay? Asks Sokka.

I feel faint said, Yue.

I feel it too. The Moon Spirit is in trouble said Aang.

I owe the Moon Spirit my life said, Yue.

What do you mean? asks Sokka.

When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born... said, Yue.

...but I was born as if I were asleep. My eyes closed said, Yue.

Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die said, Yue.

Princess Yue: My father pleaded with the spirits to save me... that night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry – and they knew I would live said, Yue.

That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon said, Yue.

Then you and I have something in common Yue said Raiden.

your story almost the same as mine only I was born with white hair and my mother prayed to Agni the sun spirit on the day of the summer solstice and she named me Raiden for the sun said Raiden.

So you are against your father said, Yue.

yes but I do still care for my brother Zuko said Raiden,

well, I can't speak for my whole tribe but you have my trust Prince Raiden said, Yue.

Please call me Raiden Princess Yue said Raiden.

Then you can call me Yue said, Yue.

ok, Yue said Raiden.

Scene change to the city.

I am... (raising his fist to the heavens) a legend now! The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! ZHAO THE INVINCIBLE! said, Zhao.

Huh! Get it off! said Zhao.

Momo flies off as the guards surround Zhao to help him. He lands on Aang's arm. Appa has landed and the kids square off against Zhao and his men.

Don't bother! said, Zhao

Zhao holding a knife or sword to the bag with the Moon Spirit in it. Aang drops his staff and raises his hands in surrender.)

Zhao! Don't! said Aang.

It's my destiny... to destroy the Moon... and the Water Tribe said, Zhao.

You're insane said Raiden.

Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone – including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world said Aang.

He is right, Zhao! said Iroh.

Iroh, Aang, and Zhao and Raiden are in a square. around the pond.

Uncle! said Raiden.

General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery? said, Zhao.

I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance said Iroh.

Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold! said Iroh.

Make that twenty-fold said Raiden while to beside his Uncle.

LET IT GO, NOW! said Iroh.

Zhao releases the fish but then kills with a fire blast.

Iroh and Raiden spring instantly to the attack. Crossing the footbridge, Iroh, and Raiden. fire blast after blast. Zhao blocks one blast and backs away while Iroh and Raiden expertly dispatch Zhao's four guards. Zhao looks on in horror as his men are wiped out by the aging General with such ease and precision. He flees

There's no hope now. It's over said, Yue.

Aang, who's sad expression turns to determination as his eyes and tattoos glow white. His Avatar Spirit speaks through his mouth.

No, it's not over said Aang.

Aang walks forward into the pond. Katara moves to follow, but she is stilled by a motion to halt from Iroh. Aang. He stands in the middle of the pond, arms in prayer. He looks down at the blackfish, whose eyes and white mark on his spine begin to glow white. Then he drops into the pond as if the bottom had fallen out of it and he disappears.

The water in the pool around the oasis itself begins to glow a deep blue veined with white. The glow spreads from behind the citadel to encompass the entire citadel area of the city. A huge, incandescent blue wave rushes under the footbridge as if some huge creature were moving underneath it. Cut to an overhead of the sanctuary. Appa stands on the oasis, but he is dwarfed by the creature that rises from the pool, the citadel and the city visible beyond it.

The blue, white veined creature is a huge fish like being. At its center is a blue-white bubble in which we can see Aang, who spreads his arms wide. A moment later, the Ocean Spirit, for this is true he in communion with the Avatar, duplicates the motion. Cut to a wide Ocean Spirit towers over the citadel, it's arms still spread wide, it's blue spirit lighting the city like a beacon. The Spirit begins to move down into the city. Master Pakku and his waterbenders instantly bow to the floor in honor of their god. Across the canal, some Fire Nation soldiers raise their spears in defiance but are swept away by a wall of water sent by the Ocean Spirit. Aang inside the body of the Ocean Spirit, flailing his arms about, directing the power of the Ocean Spirit against the violators of the Moon Spirit and the Water Tribe City.

Fire Nation tanks fire blasts of fire at the Ocean Spirit, but they are absorbed with no effect. The soldiers and tanks are washed away as if they were toys. The Ocean Spirit passes by the Water Tribe citizens who make obeisance to their lord. the Fire Nation army in full retreat, trying desperately to escape the vengeance of a living Spirit. The Ocean Spirit reaches the main canal in front of the third wall and melts into it.

Zhao running over a footbridge somewhere in the city. He exits onto a parapet an is almost hit by a blast of fire that hits the wall in front of him. As the smoke clears, Zhao looks up to see Zuko on the wall on the tier up above him.

You're alive? said, Zhao.

You tried to have me killed! said Zuko

Zuko launches a few fire blasts at Zhao with a cry of anguish, but his target dodges, rolling along the parapet wall.

Yes, I did. You're the Blue Spirit – and enemy of the Fire Nation! Just like your brother said, Zhao.

You freed the Avatar! said Zhao.

I had no choice! said Zuko.

Zuko continues his attack firing volley after volley at Zhao, who breaks them with his hands held together in a wedge in front of him. As the blasts subside, Zhao drops his smoking cloak to the ground.

You should have chosen to accept your failure – your disgrace! Then, at least you could have lived! said Zhao.

Zhao returns fire. They trade volleys as the fight rages back and forth in the darkness. At one point Zuko is able to exploit a moment when Zhao leaves his chest unguarded. Zuko blasts him and Zhao falls off the parapet wall onto the tier below.

Scene change's to the Spirit Oasis.

It's too late. It's dead said Katara.

Yue, Iroh and Katara and Raiden mourning the passing of the Moon Spirit. Suddenly, Iroh looks up at Yue in wonder.

You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you! said Iroh.

Yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back said, Yue.

She gets up and goes to the pond's edge.)

No! You don't have to do that! said Sokka.

Sokka said Raiden.

It's my duty, Sokka said Yue.

I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you! said Sokka.

I have to do this said Yue.

NO! said Sokka.

He places his hands on her cheek and looks away.)

She's gone. She's gone said Sokka.

Fire Navy ships try desperately to flee. The bowsprits raise quickly as the ships back out. Cut to an overhead shot of the water outside the main gate. The incandescent blue of the Ocean Spirit flows out past the city wall in front of the Fire Navy fleet. The Ocean Spirit reforms and, towering over the fleet, reaches out. He pushes two ships back out to see at amazing speed. Aang makes a slicing motion. the Ocean Spirit makes the same slicing motion and making a razor cut through the bridge tower of Zhao's flagship. The cut section slides down to the foredeck and the ship's forward trebuchet is wrecked. Ocean Spirit standing over the fleet. The Spirit raises its arms, forming a huge wave which upends many vessels and pushes the rest far out to sea.

The scene shifts back to Sokka cradling Yue's inert form. Her body glows briefly and disappears. The fish in Iroh's glows and he drops back in the water. It begins to swim in the pond. The pond glows white as they look on and ghostly rises from it. It coalesces into Yue's form, but now she is dressed in white. Her hair floats around her. Cut to a close of her face, then a profile shot of her and the others.

Goodbye, Sokka. I will always be with you said, Yue.

She kisses him, their hands on each other's faces. She fades away, but in the sky, the moon shines brightly.

Ocean Spirit standing on the city walls. The Ocean Spirit looks up to see the moon alive once again. Instantly, Aang begins to wilt inside the creature, which dissipates into the ocean. The Spirit's essence flows back to the wall and deposits Aang atop it. There he glows leaves him as he puts his hand on the side of his head, spent with the effort.

Scene changes to Zhao and Zuko.

Zuko and Zhao continuing to battle on a footbridge over a canal. They trade blows, but a series of direct hits from Zuko lays the Admiral flat. As Zhao tries to get up, he sees the moon over Zuko's shoulder.

It can't be! said Zhao.

The essence of the Ocean Spirit approaches fast and coalesces around the bridge. It grabs Zhao and begins to pull him off the bridge. Zhao struggles and Zuko reaches out for him.

Take my hand! said Zuko.

The next morning

I've decided to go to the South Pole. Some other benders and healers want to join me. It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe said Pakku.

What about Aang? He still needs to learn waterbending said Katara.

Yeah said Raiden.

Well, then he better get used to calling you "Master Katara and Master Raiden said Pakku.

The Spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born. I saw... a beautiful, brave young woman...become the Moon Spirit.I knew this day would come said Chief Arnook.

You must be proud said Sokka.

So proud. And sad said Chief Arnook.

Scene to Iroh and Zuko.

I'm surprised, Prince Zuko, surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar said Iroh,

I'm tired said Zuko.

Then you should rest. A man needs his rest said Iroh.

Iroh stands as Zuko lays down. He looks up into the sky, a pained look on his face. He closes his eyes.

Scene changes to Aang an the others.

Katara and Aang hugs then Momo joins in, then Raiden joins and then Sokka.


End file.
